Ses yeux ( Officielle )
by story0104
Summary: Castle est appelé sur une scène de crime qui va le tuer de l'intérieur. Elle est morte. Mais un détail va lui faire penser le contraire et trouver la vérité. Quel détail va t-il découvrir ? Et qu'elle est la vérité ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

POV : Castle

Je fus sorti de mon sommeil par une sonnerie stridente qui n'était autre que mon téléphone portable, je regardai le réveil 6h25. La musique agressait mes tympans. Malgré les nombreuses fois où Beckett m'appelait tôt le matin, je ne m'étais jamais habitué à me réveiller à une heure pareille, moi qui était plutôt grasse matinée. Je décrochai sans prendre la peine de regarder l'identité de l'appelant sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour me contacter à une heure comme celle-ci. Je portai donc mon cellulaire à l'oreille et répondit :

" Bonjour mon lieutenant...

\- Castle...

Je fus surpris car ce n'était pas elle, c'était Esposito. D'habitude c'était elle qui m'appelait.

\- Espo ?

\- Bro, il faut que tu viennes et vite.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'avais peur, le timbre de sa voix ne me rassurait pas, au contraire cela m'inquiétait. Déjà le fait que ce soit lui qui me prévienne et non ma partenaire. Tout à coup, une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Beckett ? Cela expliquerait son appel. Pourquoi suis-je aussi inquiet ? Parce que tu l'aime pauvre idiot. Si ça se trouve ce n'était rien de grave, même si tout me laissais croire que ce n'était que le contraire.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On a un corps ?

\- Viens au port.

\- Javier...

\- Dépêche-toi ! Je dois y aller. "

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que soit qu'il avait déjà raccroché. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi me disait-il rien ? Pourquoi sa voix était si faible ?

Je me pressais de m'habiller et prit un taxi en direction du port. À peine descendu que j'étais déjà en train de courir, quand je m'arrêtai brusquement. Le visage de tous les officiers était ferme, Lanie était en pleure dans les bras de Javier qui se contentait en vain de ne pas craquer pour paraître fort. Ryan lui était adossé contre sa voiture, il pleurait aussi. Cela m'inquiétais mais le fait de ne pas la voir elle, me rendais plus anxieux. C'était là que la réalité me frappa, Lanie et les gars en pleurs, le visage des officiers et le fait que l'on m'avais à moitié prévenu de ce qui se passait au téléphone. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Je courus près du cadavre allongé et soulevais la couverture qui cacher le corps. Je fus pris de vertige, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir.

Elle était là allongée, raide morte, les yeux ouverts, du sang partout. Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleurer. Je m'écroulai sur elle, c'était trop, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. La femme que j'aimais, celle que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie, m'abandonnait. Je m'écartai comme pour être sûr que c'était bien elle. C'était bien la forme de son corps, ses cheveux châtains et légèrement bouclés, sa bouche, ses douces lèvres que j'avais eu l'occasion de goûter une fois. C'était son parfum que j'adorais sentir, celui à la cerise, c'était ses yeux. J'en était sûr maintenant c'était bel et bien elle.

Ryan vint me dire qu'ils devaient emmenés le corps, mais je ne voulais pas la quitter. Certes, elle m'avait quitté, mais je ne pouvais pas me détacher d'elle. Esposito dut venir aider Ryan pour m'éloigner d'elle. Les officiers l'emmenaient à la morgue. J'étais appuyé contre la voiture de Javier et Kevin qui étaient partis interrogés les officiers pour savoir si l'enquête avancée. Ils devaient progresser comme dans une enquête normale, même si pour nous tous cela était un cauchemar.

Lanie n'avait pas eu le courage d'examiner le corps, elle était en état de choc. Mais elle avait insisté pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe du corps de sa meilleure amie et pour qu'ils l'emmènent dans sa morgue.

Après l'observation de la scène de crime et le témoignage du seul témoin que l'on avait, nous étions rentrés au poste, dans un silence que personne n'avait oser rompre.

Le " BIP " de l'ascenseur me sortit de mes pensées ou plutôt me plongea dans mes souvenirs. Le nombre de fois où l'on s'était retrouvés, elle et moi, dans cet ascenseur à rigoler, à se regarder du coin de l'œil. Je me dirigeai vers son bureau vide de son absence mais je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres de ma chaise. Le capitaine Gates qui avait rejoint les Gars à leur bureau me regardait. Il y avait de la peine dans ses yeux, la peine d'avoir perdu un lieutenant et la peine de me voir dévasté. Javier et Kevin, eux fixés le bureau de leur chef, non seulement elle était leur chef mais elle était avant tout leur amie, elle était comme une sœur pour eux, nous étions une grande famille tous ensemble.

Je savais ce que Gates allait nous dire mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

" Je sais que vous êtes tous sous le choc et que c'est très difficile à vivre, car je suis moi-même secouée d'avoir perdu mon meilleur lieutenant et je savais que vous vouliez à tout prix résoudre cette enquête. Alors malgré que l'on ait voulu nous l'a retiré, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils nous la laisse, donc je compte sur vous pour la boucler et très rapidement.

\- Oui capitaine", dirent en cœur Ryan et Espo.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette annonce, du moins je savais qu'elle allait nous dire qu'elle nous retirer l'enquête mais pas qu'elle avait fait tout son possible pour la garder étant donné qu'elle était très pointilleuse sur les règles. Mais je l'avais trouvé très bizarre, je dois dire. Enfin, elle m'a paru très toucher mais j'ai senti qu'elle tramait autre chose. Après son discours, je l'ai vu recevoir un message et fonçait dans son bureau, ça avait l'air urgent. Je pensais qu'elle fouillait dans son coin pour tenter de retrouver l'assassin de Kate.

Oh...Kate. Je n'en peux plus, j'ai besoin d'elle ; de la voir, de la sentir auprès de moi. J'ai besoin de me perdre dans son regard comme à notre habitude. Il faut que je me concentre. Mais c'est tellement difficile. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle. Mais c'est tellement impossible.

Il fallait prévenir son père, le pauvre, lui qui avait était complètement dévasté par la perte de sa femme, alors celle de sa fille allait le détruire. Elle était la personne la plus cher qui lui restait au monde.

J'allais donc vers le bureau du capitaine, je toquais puis entrais :

" Madame ... ?

\- Oui, monsieur Castle.

\- Il faut prévenir le père de Beckett...

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bientôt là.

\- D'accord..., je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle m'appela.

\- Castle... Je lui annoncerais moi-même.

\- Oui, capitaine. ", dis-je.

Après ça, Ryan et Esposito allaient interroger le gardien, je me contentais de regarder à travers la vitre teintée.

" Alors Mr Perez, dites-nous tout ce que vous avez vu ou entendu, dit Esposito.

\- Ben, je faisais ma ronde comme tous les soirs, et là j'ai aperçu un homme qui marchait rapidement, je lui ai dit de s'arrêter mais il s'est mis à courir donc je l'ai poursuivi mais il courait beaucoup plus vite que moi à vrai dire et il s'est enfui à bord d'un van blanc.

\- Comment était cet homme ? demanda Ryan.

\- Il était brun, moyen, un peu musclé, je ne l'ai pas bien vu étant donné qu'il faisait nuit.

\- Quel heure était –il ? dit Ryan

\- 22h30, déclara le jeune homme.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir appelé ce matin et non pas hier soir ! s'énerva Esposito

\- Je pensais qu'il passait juste par là et qu'il ne savait pas que c'était une zone protégée et puis rien n'a était volé.

\- Mais vous vous rendez compte que si vous nous aurons prévenue plus tôt, elle serait peut-être toujours en vie ! s'écria Javier en se levant de sa chaise brusquement.

\- Calme- toi ! cria Kevin.

Esposito sortit en furie de la salle et partit faire un tour dehors. Je comprenais sa rage, j'avais la même mais moi je me contenais, on savait que c'était difficile et chacun le prouvait à sa manière. Espo s'énervait, Ryan lui gardait son calme et son sérieux mais il pleurait quand il était seul et moi je n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, je n'avais pas les idées claires, je n'arrivais plus à aligner des pensées cohérentes.

Ryan continua d'interroger notre seul témoin :

" Excusez le... Vous n'avez pas vu de corps ?

\- Non, sinon j'aurais appelé beaucoup plus tôt. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte ?

\- Non rien ne nous l'affirme, nous attendons les résultats. Vous avez arrêté à quelle heure votre service ?

\- Vers 23h30, comme d'habitude.

\- Merci, restez à notre disposition au cas où nous aurons encore besoin de vous.

J'étais perdu, qui pouvait lui avoir fait ça, il y avait à peu près une centaine de personnes qui pourrait vouloir l'a tuée avec toutes les affaires que l'on avait résolu ensembles. Ryan et moi avions rejoint Esposito qui mettait en place les éléments de l'enquête sur le tableau blanc.

Et là, je la voyais elle, accrochait les photos des suspects, écrire les petits détails, réfléchir en mordillant le bout de son stylo que je trouvais particulièrement sexy. Oh... arrête de penser à ça, ça ne pourrait que te rendre encore plus malheureux, si bien sûr on pouvait être plus malheureux que ça.

Jim Beckett était maintenant en salle de repos avec Gates, qui lui expliquer la situation. Déjà en arrivant vu les têtes d'enterrement que l'on faisait, il devait se douter de ce qui se passer. Il pleurait, j'aurais tellement aimer lui dire que j'étais désolé, que si j'avais été à ses côtés pour la protéger comme j'en avais fait la promesse, elle serait peut-être toujours là, et aucun de nous ne vivrait ça. Après l'entretien, il était reparti, toujours en pleurs. Je me sentais impuissant, j'aurai aimé le rattraper et lui parlait mais je n'avais pas eu la force de le faire.

L'enquête était une impasse, pas de pistes, pas d'indices, certes nous avions le témoignage du gardien mais en vérité ce n'était presque rien. Chercher un van blanc dans New- York c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Tory essayait de trouver des vidéos de caméra de surveillance mais dans un port ce n'est pas très fréquent.

Le téléphone du bureau d'Esposito se mit à sonner, j'allais répondre quand il me devança et dit :

-" Et, pas touche... Allô ?

-...

\- Ok merci, ça va toi ?

-...

\- Oui, je passerais plus tard, et il raccrocha.

\- C'était Lanie ? lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, alors...

\- Alors quoi ? demanda Ryan qui venait tout juste de s'approcher de nous.

\- Elle est morte étouffée et elle a était frappé à la tête juste après... "

C'était horrible, j'avais tellement mal au cœur de m'imaginer la scène. Elle se faisant étouffée et tabassée. J'avais envie de pleurer, de courir, de m'évader d'ici. Il ne fallait pas que je craque, pas là.

Après avoir passé l'après-midi à chercher un indice ou une information qui nous permettrez d'avancer sur une piste solide, Gates vint nous dire de rentrer chez nous, en forme nous serons plus performant. Javier et Kevin hésitaient à partir mais après tout, il fallait qu'on se repose.

J'étais assis sur sa chaise, à son bureau. Je ne pouvais pas partir, c'était comme si je l'abandonnais. Je ne pouvais pas aller me coucher comme si de rien était, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Le capitaine, qui était toujours dans son bureau, vint me voir et me dit :

" Monsieur Castle, rentrez chez vous.

\- Je ne peux pas...

\- Je sais que c'est difficile mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, vous ne pouvez pas la ramenée. Il faut que vous vous reposez si vous voulez avancer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi. "

J'avais la forte impression de l'abandonné, en quittant son bureau, l'endroit où j'étais le plus proche d'elle, je me sentirais trop loin de son âme, de son tout.

\- Vous ne l'abandonné pas si vous partez, pensez ce que Beckett vous aurez dit si elle serait toujours là.

\- Elle m'aurait dit "A demain Castle ? " et je lui aurai répondu " A demain Beckett. "

Sur ce je quittais le commissariat, je préférai marcher que prendre un taxi. Il fallait que je prenne l'air, que je décompresse. Il fallait aussi que j'annonce ça à Alexis et à mère. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais rendu devant l'appartement de ma muse. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, alors je repris mon chemin et rentrais chez moi.

Arrivais devant mon loft, le gardien me salua mais je n'y prêtais guère attention, mon esprit était ailleurs. A peine ais-je franchit la porte d'entrée, qu'une tornade rousse me sauta dans les bras. La chaleur de ma fille me faisait du bien après tout le mal que j'avais subi aujourd'hui. Quand elle vit ma mine déconfite, elle me demanda ce qui se passait.

" Papa, ça ne vas pas ?

\- ...

\- Papa, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- ... "

Aucune réponse. Je n'arrivais pas à parler, je me sentais si faible, si désarmé. Toujours dans les bras de ma fille, je craquais, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça sorte. Comme si toutes les émotions que j'avais refoulés depuis le début de la journée, s'évacuer de mon corps. Je ne pouvais plus contenir ma peine, elle était trop fort. Je m'autorisais à pleurer devant ma fille, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant mais j'en avais besoin.

Alexis me serra fort dans ses bras, même si elle ne comprenait pas la situation.

" Grand-mère !, appela ma fille.

\- Oui, cria-t-elle d'en haut.

\- Descends vite !, j'entendais les pas de ma mère dans les escaliers qui se rapprochait de moi.

\- Richard ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, elle m'emmena m'asseoir sur le sofa, pendant qu'Alexis fermait la porte puis ma fille prit place à mes côtés.

\- Chéri, dis-nous pourquoi tu pleures...

\- Papa..., je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix qui se brisée quand mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Ma chemise était trempée. Je me sentais si mal. Il fallait que je leur dise, ça me tuer de l'intérieur.

\- Elle... Elle est ...

\- Qui papa ?

\- Kate ?

\- Non Richard, elle n'est pas...

\- Si elle est morte ! criais-je.

Ça y est enfin je l'avais dit ! Je m'étais débarrassé d'un poids trop lourd. Elles étaient sous le choc, je pouvais le comprendre étant donné que je leur avais annonçais ça d'une traite, de plus en haussant le ton. Ma fille pleurait de chaudes larmes dans mes bras, mouillant les petites parcelles de ma chemise qui étaient encore sèches, en murmurant des ; Ce n''est pas possible non ... " Ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux, n'osant pas trop craquer devant nous, il fallait qu'une personne soit forte dans ce moment de faiblesse.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir envoyait ma fille au lit, j'étais à présent dans mon bureau, avachis sur mon fauteuil, verre de whisky à la main et la bouteille pas trop loin.

Ma mère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte me dit :

" Chéri, noyé ta peine dans l'alcool ne résoudra rien.

\- ...

\- Pense à Kate, est ce qu'elle voudrait que tu fasses ça ? "

Je savais à quoi ma mère faisait allusion, et elle avait raison. Kate avait trop souffert dans le passé à cause des problèmes d'alcool de son père et je ne pouvais me résoudre à faire de même. J'étais persuadé que si elle me verrait, elle m'en voudrait.

Je reposais donc mon verre et rangeais la bouteille qui ne me servirait pas ce soir.

" Comment tu te sens ? " me dit-elle.

Comment je me sentais ? ... Faible, j'étais si faible à ce moment. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus quoi faire. Mon cerveau ne pouvait plus aligner de pensées cohérentes, mon esprit sombrait au plus profond de mon être, et mon cœur... Oh... mon cœur. Que dire de mon cœur ? A part qu'il était déchiré. Oui voilà mon cœur était déchiré, la partie la plus importante de mon cœur était un trou noir. Je sombrais dans le noir total.

\- Comment veux - tu que j'aille... J'ai perdu l'une des femmes des plus importantes de ma vie. J'ai perdu la raison de mon sourire... La raison de mon bonheur...

\- Oh Richard...

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça.

\- Vas dormir mon trésor, cela te fera du bien.

-Oui je vais y aller, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. "

Mais je savais que cette nuit serait affreuse.

Couchais dans mon lit, je voulais chasser les mauvais esprits mais en vain. Tous les événements refaisaient surface depuis la tragédie de ce matin. Je m'endormais après être restais éveiller une bonne partie de la nuit.

 _" J'arrivais devant chez Kate, heureux d'aller voir mon lieutenant préférer ce soir. Elle était dehors, j'allais me garer, quand tout à coup un van noir me doubla et se gara devant l'immeuble. Quand j'entendis un cri, mon sang se glaça, c'était son cri. Oh mon dieu... Ma muse se faisait enlever sous mes yeux. Je suivi le van qui roulait à vive allure, je n'allais pas le lâcher, la femme que j'aime était à l'intérieur et je n'allais pas la laisser tomber. J'essayais d'attraper mon téléphone pour appeler du renfort, mauvaise nouvelle je n'ai plus de batterie. Le conducteur dut s'apercevoir que je les suivais car il doubla sa vitesse. Oh je le sentais mal. Puis plus rien, un bruit sourd me parvient aux oreilles, il faisait chaud, très chaud même. J'avais mal partout, mon corps était à l'envers, et paralysait. Je voyais la voiture où ma muse était enfermée qui filait sous mes yeux puis j'entendis sa voix qui criait : Castle ... ! "_

6

" Kate ! "

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ne sachant plus où j'étais. La lumière agressait mes yeux. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits et constatais que j'étais dans mon lit. Je transpirais, j'étais en sueur et choquais de mon rêve ou plutôt mon cauchemar. Oh Kate... J'avais été tellement près d'elle, j'avais eu une seule chance de la sauver et je n'y étais même pas arriver. Je pleurais, j'étais mal. " Bon sang Rick, reprends-toi. " me murmurait une petite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. " Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. "Mais ça avait l'air tellement vrai, elle avait l'air tellement réelle.

Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour bien me réveiller et tenter d'oublier ce pour quoi j'étais debout à une heure pareille. L'eau froide coulant sur ma peau me donna la chair de poule. Malgré le fait que j'en avais besoin, l'eau commençait à devenir glacé. Je sortais donc et commençais à m'habiller. J'optais pour un jean et une chemise bleu. Elle adoré quand je portais du bleu, elle ne me l'avait jamais dit mais je le voyais dans son regard. Le bleu mettait mes yeux en valeur, dans lesquelles elle adorait se perdre et c'était réciproque.

Je sortais donc du loft après avoir pris mes clés et mon portable. Arrivais au commissariat, je posais le café de ma muse sur son bureau, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus là, je ressentais toujours le besoin d'en amener deux. C'était une habitude dont je ne pouvais me passer. Je m'asseyais sur son bureau et fixait le tableau blanc où il y avait sa photo. C'était une torture de la voir là accrochait alors que normalement elle était à côté de moi en train de chercher une piste. Je pris la photo et la tourna de façon à ne plus voir son visage, je ne supportais pas de la prendre pour une victime même si s'en est une maintenant.

Je réfléchissais, je cherchais... Le tueur a forcément fait une erreur, il a dû laisser quelque chose, une empreinte. Les gars me rejoignaient près du bureau et quand ils aperçurent le café que j'avais déposé sur le bureau de Beckett, leur regard était devenu vide et triste. J'essayais de leur adresser un sourire mais ils sentaient bien que c'était forcé.

Il fallait recommençait tout depuis le début alors je pris la parole est dit :

" Tory a du nouveau ?

\- Non.

\- Lanie ?

\- Non.

L'enquête était un labyrinthe sans issue. Bon, je me levais et dit :

\- Reprenons depuis le début, alors on ne sait pas où elle a été enlever.

\- Non, me dit Esposito.

\- Il faut commencer par ça.

\- Alors, dit Ryan, après la paperasse, elle est rentrée chez elle, ce qu'elle fait d'habitude.

\- A part si elle avait prévu de voir quelqu'un..., dit Espo

\- Non, elle était trop fatiguée et elle est rentrée prendre un bain pour se reposer, dis-je en fixant la fenêtre.

Ils me regardaient en souriant. Oui je la connaissais très bien, je savais ce qu'elle faisait pour se détendre après une longue journée de travail.

\- Il faut qu'on aille à son appartement, on n'en saura plus là-bas, " dit Kevin.

Nous étions allés prévenir le capitaine, puis nous étions partis en direction du domicile de l'élu de mon cœur.

7

Arrivés sur place, les gars et moi sommes montés jusqu'à chez elle. Espo cherchait quelque chose au dessus de la porte. Une clé, je suppose. Elle cachait un double en cas d'urgence et apparemment j'étais le seul qui n'étais pas au courant. Nous avions pénétrés à l'intérieur et Kevin et Javier s'étaient mis à fouiller l'appart. J'étais gêné de devoir fouiller dans sa vie, son appartement c'était son tout. Fouiller dans ses affaires personnels, pénétrer dans une partie de son intimité, j'avais trop de respect envers elle pour ça. Voyant mon malaise, Javier me dit :

" Sa va Castle ?

\- Ouais, ouais...

\- Écoute on prends le salon, t'as qu'à prendre sa chambre.

\- Heu... C'est que...

\- Si sa te gêne, Javier prends la chambre et toi tu fais le salon avec moi, me dit Ryan.

\- Oui, je préfère...

\- Ok, répondit Espo.

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes, rien de flagrant nous avait interpellé, nous n'avions rien trouver. A part un détail qui me sauta au yeux :

\- Regardez, ça c'est le manteau qu'elle avait au poste quand elle était avec nous, dis-je.

\- Et elle est partie avec... , dit Ryan

\- Alors si son manteau est là, ainsi que le verre là-bas qui n'a pas été lavé, dis-je en montrant le bar.

\- Cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas était tué en rentrant, intervient Espo

\- Elle est sortie après être rentrée, soit pour aller quelque part.

-Soit pour rejoindre quelqu'un..., dit Javier

\- Admettons qu'elle est rejoint le tueur, elle ne se doutait de rien donc elle le connaissait et n'avait pas à se méfier, intervient Ryan

\- Ensuite il l'a tue et balance le corps dans le port, dit Espo

\- Non, ça n'a aucun sens, c'est pas aussi facile, dis-je.

Le téléphone de Javier sonna et il décrocha :

\- Espo

-...

\- Comment ça ?

-...

\- Rien, c'est pas normal attends, les gars !, nous appela Javier.

\- Oui, répondis-je en cœur avec Ryan.

\- Lanie n'a trouvé aucun indice, aucune poussière, aucune trace de quoi que se soit nous permettant de trouver l'endroit où elle a été tuer.

\- C'est impossible, dis-je, dis lui de refaire ça doit être une erreur.

Espo mit Lanie en haut parleur.

\- Castle, j'ai déjà refais le test 4 fois.

\- C'est un pro, dis Kevin

\- Non c'est pas possible même un pro laisse toujours une trace, nous dit Lanie.

\- Bon on te laisse, dis Espo

\- Non attends !, intervient Ryan

\- Oui, dit Lanie

\- Est ce qu'elle avait ses clés de voiture quand tu l'as trouvée ?

\- Non, elle avait rien même pas son téléphone, ni son porte monnaie, dit Lanie .

\- Pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit avant ?, dit Espo

\- Je suis désolée, je suis tellement perturbée depuis sa mort...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aussi on aurait du te le demander.

\- Je vous laisse les gars a plus

\- A plus chica, dit Javier.

\- Je vais voir en bas si il y a sa voiture.

Et Ryan partit au parking en espérant qu'il trouve quelque chose.

\- Vous avez trouver sa plaque et son arme ?, demandais-je a Espo

\- Oui

\- Donc ça renforce notre hypothèse qu'elle n'était pas sur la défense.

Le téléphone de Javier sonna de nouveau mais cette fois si c'était Kevin. Il avait trouvé sa voiture et voulait qu'on vienne vite voir. Nous le rejoignions au parking. Et là je vis sa voiture, la fenêtre côté conducteur était brisée et il y avait quelques gouttes de sang par terre et sur la portière. Une équipe de recherche aller venir analyser tout ça dans cinq minutes. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer au poste et d'attendre les analyses. Si ça se trouve c'était le sang du tueur et pas de Kate.

J'étais avec Tory devant son grand écran. Nous avions eu l'idée d'essayer de localisé le téléphone de Kate qui était toujours allumé, mais le signal était brouillait et nous n'arrivions pas à le tracer. Notre chance de ce côté là était ruiné, ça n'allait rien nous apporter.

Assis au bureau de ma muse, je réfléchissais. L'enquête n'avait aucun sens. On ne pouvait pas l'avoir tuer et jeter aussi facilement sans laisser de traces, d'empreintes, d'indices. Je me laissais guider par mes pensées.

 _" Je suis assis à côté de Kate après une longue enquête résolue. Nous sommes assis devant le tableau blanc à contempler une dernière fois les indices de notre affaire avant de les ranger et d'espérer ne plus jamais les revoir. Je la regarde sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, elle devait sans être aperçu car elle tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux verts-marrons rencontrèrent les miens. L'azur rencontrant l'émeraude. J'aime me perdre dans son regard, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, qu'autour de nous plus rien n'existait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Seul un regard et on se comprenait. Elle faisait passer ses émotions et ses ressentis dans ses yeux, sans le savoir et c'est ce qui me plaisait. Je savais lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je l'a regardais encore et encore et puis un trou noir._

 _Kate était allongée sur le brancard avec un drap blanc qui l'a recouvrait, je le soulevai et je la revoyer morte devant moi, les yeux ouverts fixant le ciel. J'avais déjà vécu cette scène. Je voulais lui fermer les yeux mais ma main se bloqua comme si mon cerveau ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et la lumière fut, ses yeux. Ils sont trop verts, je veux dire il sont vert-vert et non marron-vert. Je les fixais, ce n'était pas les siens c'était impossible. Je l'avais regardé des centaines de fois, je m'étais perdu dans son regard des tonnes de fois. Et je pouvais dire à ce moment précis que ce n'était pas elle. Il y avait bien une chose que je pouvais reconnaître parmi tant d'autres et cette chose c'était son regard, ses yeux. "_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, je m'étais endormi sur son bureau. Ses visions étaient tellement réelles. C'était ça la clé du mystère, elle n'est pas morte. Ce n'est pas elle.

POV : Beckett

Je me réveillai avec un mal de crâne horrible, je me sentais faible, " mon dieu que m'étais-il arriver." Tout était flou dans ma tête, la dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était que j'étais... heu... j'étais... je ne me souvenais plus. Je ne me rappelais de rien.

Mais où étais-je ? J'essayai de me levais mais en vain, je m'effondrais sur le sol. Qu'est ce que j'avais ? Il faisait noir, je n'avais qu'une petite lumière qui venait d'une fenêtre qui éclairer un tout petit peu l'endroit où je me trouvais.

8

POV : Castle

Je couru jusqu'à la morgue, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Arrivais là-bas, je criais :

\- Lanie ! Lanie !

\- Ah ! Mais sa va pas tu m'as fais peur !

\- C'est pas elle !

\- Qui c'est pas elle ?

\- Beckett c'est pas Beckett

\- Quoi ?

\- Montre moi le corps

Lanie ouvra la chambre mortuaire et me montra le corps de ma muse.

-Est ce que la couleur des yeux change quand on meurt ?

\- Heu... non pourquoi ?, me dit Lanie.

\- C'est pas Kate !, dis-je

\- Castle, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais c'est elle. Elle est morte, il faut que tu fasses ton deuil.

\- Non regarde ses yeux, c'est pas les siens, c'est pas elle.

\- Rick...

\- Lanie, écoute moi, s'il te plaît. Ses yeux ne sont pas totalement verts, ils ont toujours étaient moitié vert, moitié marron.

Elle se pencha au dessus du corps et regarda attentivement les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Je l'avais bouleversée, elle savait que j'avais raison mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir le croire.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Javier, c'est Lanie.

\- ...

\- Est ce que Kevin est à côté de toi ?

\- ...

\- Il faut que vous veniez et vite, prévenez le capitaine aussi. Dépêchez-vous !

Et elle raccrocha, elle me regarda et s'approcha de moi. Elle se cala dans mes bras et pleura.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller, on va la retrouver, lui dis-je pour essayer de la réconforter.

\- Alors c'est qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Après quelques minutes, les gars et le capitaine étaient arrivés. Nous leur avions tout expliqué. Ils étaient troublés, sous le choc.

\- Qui est cette femme alors ?, demanda Gates.

\- On ne sait pas, lui répondis-je.

\- Pourquoi elle ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à notre Beckett ?, intervient Javier.

\- Quelques chose m'intrigue, nous dit Kevin, pourquoi elle a le même ADN, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Je sais pas, dit Lanie.

\- Tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, maintenant, dit le capitaine.

Nous nous étions tous rassemblés pour un débriefing.

\- Alors si c'est vrai et qu'elle est toujours en vie...

\- Elle est toujours en vie, dis-je.

Gates me lança un regard noir.

\- Selon nous, elle a été kidnappée devant chez elle vers...

\- Vers 20 heures d'après les gouttes de sang retrouvés près de sa voiture et les traces de pneus du van blanc, intervient Espo.

\- Donc le véhicule s'est garé devant chez elle derrière le sien en diagonale pour ne pas que sa voiture puisse reculée, il la kidnappe, elle se débat, brise la vitre et quelques gouttes de son sang se retrouvent par terre, dis-je en réfléchissant.

\- Il faut rechercher ce van on aura plus de chance si on le retrouve, dit Ryan.

\- Retrouvez moi ce van ! cria le capitaine

\- Heu... si je peux me permettre, il faut rechercher du côté des proches, familles, ex et amis pour commencer, lui dis-je.

\- Vous avez entendu alors au boulot !

Quelque chose me gênait dans son attitude. Quand elle avait su que Kate était en vie, elle n'avait pas l'air très choquée, comme si elle était déjà au courant.

Les gars se mirent à chercher pendant que j'observais le capitaine. Elle ne nous disait pas tout. A chaque fois qu'un officier entrait, elle refermait le dossier qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et elle avait beaucoup plus d'appels téléphoniques que normalement.

POV : Beckett

J'avais faim, j'étais déshydratée. A chaque minute qui passait, je sentais que j'allais mourir. Il y avait trop de questions qui circulaient dans ma tête.

Où étais-je ? Comment étais-je arrivée ici ? Qui m'avait emmené ici ? Depuis combien de temps étais-je enfermée ?

Je ne me rappelais même pas de ce que je faisais avant de me retrouver dans cette endroit.

Je ne pouvais même pas me lever, j'étais assise dans un coin de ce grand espace noir.

Si ça se trouvait, j'étais déjà morte. J'avais un aperçu de ce que la mort était. J'étais seule, dans le noir, faible peut être que ma vie était finie. Peut être qu'à partir de maintenant je vivrais comme ça, je resterais là pour toujours. Je sentais mes paupières devenir lourdes et je ne voyais plus rien, ne ressentais plus rien. C'était la fin.

9

POV : Castle

Je commençais à m'impatienter quand une foule d'agents est arrivée, je ne le les connaissais pas tous, j'en reconnu un Demming, l'ex de Kate. Qu'est ce qui venait faire là ? On n'avait pas besoin de lui, il m'agaçait à un point mais inimaginable. Peut être parce que c'était l'ex de Kate. Ils se rendaient tous dans le bureau du capitaine sous mon regard et celui de Kevin et Javier. Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passait dans ce bureau ! Elle commençait vraiment à m'énerver, ma colère était à son paroxysme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Espo commençait à rager parce que je faisais que tourner en rond, mais ce qui se tramait dans ce bureau me faisait perdre patience.

\- Castle arrête de bouger tu veux ?!

\- C'est pas de ma faute, ça m'énerve. Qu'est ce qu'il peuvent faire à 7 dans un bureau ?

\- Il a raison, c'est très louche tout ça, dit Ryan.

\- Ouais mais c'est pas une raison pour tourner en rond !, intervient Javier.

Après sa remarque, j'allais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil du bureau de ma muse. Je fulminais de l'intérieur, je n'en pouvais plus. Je décidais donc d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

POV : Beckett

 _" Je venais de rentrer d'une longue journée de travail, l'enquête était enfin boucler. Je me remettais des émotions d'aujourd'hui, ça avait été une horrible journée. Castle et moi avions encore faillit mourir et j'avais vraiment cru que cette fois c'était la bonne. Je me rappelais de son regard quand il m'avait pris la main devant cette bombe. J'avais mal, je regrettais tant de choses. J'avais souhaité lui dire là maintenant tous ce que je ressentais. J'avais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Je regrettais tellement de ne pas mettre confier à lui avant. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser, de lui prouver mon amour. Je croyais que c'était la fin, mais à la dernière seconde il avait arraché les câbles. Je n'y croyais pas, il m'avait encore sauvé, il nous avait encore sauvé. Ce sentiment de joie qui s'était emparé de moi quand le compte à rebours s'était arrêté et ce sentiment de bien être quand il m'avait pris dans ses bras et qu'il m'avait serré tellement fort comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais tout était passait maintenant j'étais là assise sur mon canapé. J'aurai du me sentir soulager d'être rentrer et de pouvoir me reposer mais je ressentais un vide en moi, plus particulièrement dans mon cœur. Castle... Il fallait que je lui dise, il fallait que j'aille le voir avant qu'il soit trop tard. Je pris donc mon manteau et mes clés et je descendis jusqu'au parking. Arrivais devant ma voiture, je me décidais à lui envoyer un message pour savoir si je pouvais venir et si je le dérangeais. J'allais appuyé sur envoyer quand un bruit attira mon attention, je relevais la tête quand je sentis quelqu'un qui essayait de m'attirer vers lui. Je me débattais tellement fort que je brisa la vitre de mon véhicule et puis je ne sentis plus rien. "_

Je sortis de mon " coma " si je pouvais appeler ça comme ça.

\- Castle..., murmurais-je.

Je me souvenais maintenant, j'allais chez Castle avant de me faire kidnapper et emmenais ici.

\- Rick...

Oh mon dieu... Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qui se passait, j'étais perdu, tellement perdu.

Une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Ah Kate te voilà enfin réveiller, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Cette voix m'était familière.

\- Oh ma Kate, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Oh mon dieu... Je reconnu cette voix, non ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

POV : Castle

Je rentra dans le bureau sans prendre la peine de toquer. Et là je m'arrêta stupéfait. Mais qu'est ce que c'était tous ça ?

Il y avait des tableaux partout, où des photos de Kate étaient accrochées ainsi que la photo du van blanc, des photos de la scène de crime, des photos du corps. Il y avait son emplois du temps de la veille du kidnapping, il y avait écrit en gros " FAUX CORPS ".

J'étais sous le choc, toutes ces informations, tous ces documents, toutes ces photos. Ils enquêtaient en cachette et ils ne nous avaient rien dit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

POV : Beckett

Josh ! Mais qu'est qui lui avait pris ?!

\- Heu..., je n'arrivais pas à parler.

\- Et ben Kate on a perdu sa voix.

Il s'approcha de moi et caressa ma joue. Je recula ma tête.

\- Ne résiste pas, tu n'en ai pas capable, tu es trop faible.

-J...Jo...

\- Avec tous ce que je t'ai donné, tu dois être perdu, ma chérie.

" Ma chérie " mais de quel droit il se permettait de m'appeler comme ça.

Il caressa mes cheveux mais je résistai encore.

\- Bon vu que tu n'est pas décidée à me laisser t'approcher, je vais te laisser. Tu dois t'être habitué à être seule depuis le temps que tu es là.

Il s'en alla, me laissant perplexe.

" Pourquoi me faisait-il subir ça ? " Qu'est ce que je lui avait fait ? "

Je pleurais, je n'en pouvais plus.

" Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? " Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait donné ? "

Je me sentais bizarre depuis que je m'étais réveillée ici. Comme si il m'avait drogué. Oui c'était ça il m'avait drogué. Avec tous les médicaments dont il avait accès à l'hôpital, il avait largement de quoi me droguer.

Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer. Je pensais à mon père qui devait être mort d'inquiétude tout comme Lanie. Au gars et à Castle qui devaient me chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Je n'en doutais pas, ils ne me laisseront jamais tomber. Surtout Castle qui devait sans doute s'arracher jours et nuits pour me retrouver.

On s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Ses regards, ses sourires, ses compliments, ses douces attentions, c'était pour cela qui j'avais le plaisir de me lever le matin et d'aller au commissariat car je savais qu'il y serait, qu'il m'attendrait avec mon café. Cette habitude qu'il avait pris de me ramener un café tous les matins, me touchait. Surtout quand il me le tendait avec son sourire craquant. Son air enfantin, qui me faisait tant rire et que j'aimais tant mais que je ne lui avouerais jamais. Et puis au fil des années son regard avait changé, il y avait plus qu'avant. Il avait cette lueur d'admiration mais aussi une autre lueur quand il me regardait, d'amour je dirais. Son regard était devenu si intense. Ce don qu'il avait de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, me fascinait. Je savais qu'il y avait aussi de l'amour dans le regard que je portais mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. On avait pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, juste un regard et ça suffisait, on se comprenait. Nos " pensées partagées " aussi, quand on finissait les phrases de chacun, cette sorte de connexion que l'on avait, était inexplicable. Et si intense. C'était aussi grâce à lui que nous avions le plus grand taux de résolutions d'enquêtes. Son aide était devenu indispensable. Il était devenu indispensable pour moi.

POV : Castle

" Monsieur Castle ! On ne vous a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer !, cria le capitaine.

\- Et vous on ne vous a jamais appris qu'enquêter seul ne menait à rien !, criai-je en sortant du bureau en claquant la porte.

Je couru jusqu'à l'ascenseur. J'avais aperçu les gars aller dans le bureau et j'avais entendu Espo dire : " Mais c'est quoi tout ça ?! " et puis les portes s'étaient refermées.

J'étais excédé, fou de rage. Pourquoi ne nous avait-elle rien dit ? Comment ils avaient pu obtenir tous ça ? Je me sentais trahi, je savais qu'elle préparait quelque chose derrière notre dos mais je ne m'attendais pas à si gros. Depuis le début elle nous mentait et ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle savait des choses que nous ne savions pas et qui aurait pu nous faire avancer. Depuis combien de temps elle savait qu'elle était toujours en vie ? Elle nous avait vu détruits, complètement brisé et ça n'avait pas l'air de la préoccupée. Elle se jouait de nous depuis... Depuis... Je ne sais même pas depuis quand dure son petit manège.

J'avais besoin de marcher, de prendre l'air mais surtout de diminuer ma colère. Je marchais vers le parc quand une voix m'appela :

\- Castle, attends !

Je m'arrêta et me retourna c'était Ryan. Il était essoufflé et tentait de parler mais je ne comprenais rien.

\- Calme toi , lui dis-je

\- Il faut que tu reviennes au poste.

\- Non je veux pas.

\- Castle, je sais qu'elle nous a menti et je sais ce que tu ressens mais ...

\- Non mais tu te rend compte ! Tout ce qu'elle nous cache depuis le début ! Des indices, des informations qui pourrait nous faire avancer. Mais le plus grave dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle nous a caché sa mort ! Tu comprends ça ! C'est comme si on te mentait sur la mort de Jenny. Tu t'imagine qu'on t'appelle un jour pour te rendre comme d'habitude sur le lieu où une personne a été tué et qu'en arrivant le cadavre que tu vois c'est celui de la femme que t'aime. Tu serais détruit hein ? Mais en plus après tu découvres qu'elle est vivante et que les personnes autour de toi le savaient mais ils font comme si de rien n'était. Il te regardent te détruire, te briser mais ils en n'ont rien à faire, ils passent à côté de toi, ils te parlent comme si de rien n'était !

\- Je te comprends mais tu n'es pas obligé de t'acharner sur moi ! Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul qui souffre. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui on n'a menti. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie d'aller les voir et de tous les insulter pour ce qu'ils ont fait !

\- Je suis désolé Kevin, lui dis-je.

Je m'étais emporté, je m'étais défoulé sur lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il souffrait aussi.

\- Moi aussi Castle.

Il me prit dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale. Je dois dire que j'en avais besoin.

\- Viens il faut qu'on aille s' expliquer avec elle.

\- Non je peux pas, lui dis-je.

\- Penses à Beckett, qu'est ce qu'elle voudrait que tu fasses, elle voudrait que t'abandonnes ? Non tu sais ce qu'elle voudrait plus que tout au monde là ?

-...

\- Elle voudrait que tu la retrouve...

Je soufflai un bon coup, il avait raison. Il fallait que je l'a retrouve, qu'on l'a retrouve, tous ensemble.

Nous arrivions donc au commissariat. Espo était en train de discuter avec tout le groupe ainsi que Gates. Nous nous rapprochions d'eux et Gates prit la parole

\- Pouvez vous me laisser seule avec mon équipe ?, s'adressa-t-elle aux autres agents. ,

Vous pouvez nous expliquer maintenant ? dit Javier.

\- Tout à commencer, il y a deux semaines. Elle est venu me voir en me disant qu'un van blanc rodait autour de chez elle et qu'elle trouvait ça suspect. Nous l'avions mise sous surveillance jusqu'à il y a trois jours quand le van a disparu.

\- Pourquoi ?, dit Espo

\- Il n'avait rien tenté, ni rien fait. Donc nous en avons conclut qu'il observait quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et vous vous êtes pas dit qu'il venait juste repérer les lieux avant de passer à l'action, dis-je.

\- Et qu'il repérait à quelle heure elle rentrait ou sortait et son emplois du temps, dit Ryan.

\- Oui nous l'avions pensé donc nous l'avions encore surveiller mais sans qu'elle le sache pendant une autre semaine mais toujours rien. Nous étions alors contraint de tout arrêter.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas tout ça... dis-je en montrant les tableaux.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Alors... Quand on a apprit qu'on avait retrouvé son cadavre, on s'est tout de suite rassembler pour avoir une réunion et on n'a retraçé le trajet du van et on a rassemblé tout ce qu'on avait pour essayer de comprendre.

-Et qu'est ce qui vous a fait croire qu'elle était toujours en vie ? demanda Javier.

-Depuis l'affaire du 3XK et du docteur Nieman, nous pensions tous qu'elle allait être leur prochaine victime, pas une réplique mais vraiment elle. Alors pour être sûr de bien différencier les deux, nous lui avons tatouer son numéro de plaque sur l'épaule.

-Et quand, on a retrouvé le corps vous aviez vérifier et se n'était pas elle..., dis-je

-Exactement.

-Alors pourquoi nous l'avoir cacher. Nous faisons partit de l'équipe, nous devrions être au courant, c'est notre supérieur mais c'est avant tout notre amie ! cria Espo.

-Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, le tueur devait croire qu'on ne savait pas qu'elle était toujours vivante alors le mieux pour réussir, c'était de vous faire croire à vous qu'elle était morte. Vous étiez perdus, désorientés et effondrés et quoi de plus que ça pour l'avoir.

\- Vous vous êtes servis de nous..., dit Ryan

POV : Beckett

Je ne savais pas depuis combien de jours, j'étais dans cet endroit mais plus ils passaient plus mon envie de mourir et de quitter ce monde cruel augmentait.

«Ne dis pas ça » me disait la voix de ma meilleure amie. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser, c'était plus fort que moi. A ce moment là, tout était plus fort que moi. Je luttai intérieurement pour ne pas céder et tout arrêter mais dans ces moments je pensais à mon père, mes amis mais surtout à Castle. C'était grâce à lui si je me menais ce combat. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, je ne savais pas comment mais j'allais trouvé un moyen pour rejoindre mon partenaire et le libérer de sa souffrance.

POV : Castle

La discussion avec Gates m'avait quelque peu chamboulé, tout cette opération qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en œuvre avec tous ces agents sans qu'on puisse sans apercevoir. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus frappé, c'était le fait que Kate se sentait observer et qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas parler de ce van qui rodait autour de chez elle, j'aurais pu l'aidé et l'a protégé. Je serais rester à ses côtés, j'aurais tenu ma promesse. Always.

POV : Beckett

Mon dieu... que j'étais mal en point. J'étais affamée, assoiffée. Je ne pouvais bouger aucun de mes membres, j'étais comme paralysée. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, je les sentais se fermer à chaque minute qui passait.

 _« J'arrivais dans le bureau de Gates pour lui parler de mon problème._

 _-Bonjour lieutenant._

 _-Bonjour capitaine._

 _-Alors de quoi vouliez-vous me parlez ?_

 _-Cela va faire une semaine que j'ai remarqué qu'un van blanc rode autour de mon immeuble et je pense en être la cible._

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser ça ?_

 _-A chaque fois que je rentre ou que je sors il est là et j'ai l'impression d'être observer en ce moment._

 _-Et vous aimeriez avoir une protection..._

 _-Oui juste quelques temps car si il s'avérait qu'il passe à l'action au moins j'aurais plus de chance d'être sauver._

 _-Et vous n'avez pas une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être._

 _-Non chef, sinon j'aurais déjà résolu cette affaire._

 _-Très bien, je m'en charge._

 _-Merci, je m'apprêtais à partir quand elle me dit._

 _-Une dernière chose ?_

 _-Oui_

 _-Vous en avez parlez à Castle ?_

 _-Non, je préfère le gardé hors danger si il y a un danger..._

 _-Vous devriez..._

 _-Écoutez capitaine, il se met assez en danger en me suivant alors je ne vais pas risquer sa vie pour un problème personnel._

 _-Très bien, c'est comme vous voulez, je me charge de la surveillance et je vous tiens au courant._

 _-Merci chef._

 _Je sortis du bureau un peu soulager en espérant que ce problème serait vite résolu. »_

Un van blanc... Mais oui LE VAN BLANC, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Alors c'était Josh qui m'observer depuis tout ce temps. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait ?

Des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. J'aurais du en parler à Castle, il m'aurait aidé et protégé. Il serait resté à mes côtés, il aurait tenu sa promesse. Always.

POV : Castle

" Alors vous avez sûrement des informations qui nous manque ou des indices qui peuvent nous faire avancer, dis-je.

\- Non, malheureusement nous en sommes au même stade que vous...

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Avec tout ce que vous avez dans ce bureau vous avez même un truc en plus que nous ! s'énerva Espo.

\- Calmez-vous, lui dit le capitaine.

\- Donc on a rien, on ne pourra jamais l'a retrouvée... dit Ryan.

\- Mais si ! On a forcément du louper quelque chose, il faut tout revoir depuis le début."

Nous avions passés toute l'après-midi à revoir le dossier mais plus on avançait plus les chances de trouver quelque chose diminuait.

\- Non, il y a rien..., dit Javier

\- Continuez..

\- Castle, on n'a tout revu il y a rien...

Le capitaine sortit de son bureau et dit :

\- Il n'y a rien.

\- C'est pas possible...

\- Monsieur Castle, je suis désolée...

\- Vous allez pas abandonner

\- Nous ne pouvons plus avancer, si ça se trouve, elle n'est déjà plus de ce monde.

\- Ne dites pas ça...

\- Les gars...

\- Désolé... disent Ryan et Espo.

\- Rentrez chez vous. "

Je n'en revenais pas, ils abandonnaient. Ils l'abandonnaient. Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire ça ? Ils ne pouvaient pas tout lâcher comme ça. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas avancer mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Il fallait creuser et creuser encore, on allait trouver quelque chose j'en étais sûr.

POV: Beckett

J'entendais des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de moi. Il arrivait. Non ! Qu'allait-il me faire de plus ? Ne m'avait-il pas assez détruite ?

\- Coucou, femme de mon cœur.

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de ce surnom.

\- Tu es tellement belle, me dit-il.

Il me caressa la joue. Je n'avais pas la force de m'éloigner, je devais subir ses ignobles caresses.

\- Ne me touche pas..., je chuchotais, je ne savais même pas si il avait entendu.

Il ne faisait pas attention à ma remarque et il continua. J'avais envie de vomir.

\- Tu voulais aller chez lui hein !

Il me donna un coup de poing au visage.

\- Pourquoi tu l'aimes hein ?!

Il me redonna un coup. Je saignais.

Il s'éloigna de moi et partit.

Oh... ma tête, j'avais tellement mal.

Il m'avait choqué. Ces questions m'avaient perturbé. Il savait que j'allais allé chez lui. Pourquoi j'aimais Castle ? Tout simplement car il avait toujours été là pour moi. Il m'avait aidé à résoudre l'enquête la plus importante de ma vie. Il m'avait rendu heureuse avec toutes ces petites attentions. Il avait fait tomber tout mes murs. Il avait prit mon cœur, il m'avait ouvert les yeux. Il m'avait rendu heureuse. Et il m'avait apprit ce qu'était le bonheur.

POV : Castle

Les gars rassemblaient leurs dossiers et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Je ne revenais pas du spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi. Nous étions les trois dans l'ascenseur:

\- Les gars...

\- Tais toi Castle, me dit Espo

\- Je...

\- Chut fais ce qu'on te dit , me dit Ryan.

Il me fit un clin d'œil comme pour me rassurer et c'était là que la lumière fut. J'avais compris ce qu'il tramait. Kevin était le plus proche de moi entre Espo et lui. Javier était plus proche de Kate. Alors quand je ne comprenais pas c'était lui qui me guider.

Arrivés au parking, nous allions jusqu'à la voiture et à peine monter dedans qu'Espo nous dit :

\- Castle, est ce que ton loft est libre ?

\- Oui, normalement

\- Ok, t'as pris tous les dossiers, dit-il à Ryan

\- Oui, c'est bon.

\- Allons-y.

Après quelques minutes, je pris la parole.

\- Alors vous arrêtez pas ?

\- Non mais tu nous prend pour qui bro ! Jamais on l'a laissera tomber !

\- A un moment j'ai cru que...

\- Ben la prochaine fois tu réfléchira avant de te décomposer sur place.

Ils rigolèrent, ça faisait du bien un peu d'humour, un peu de relâchement avec toute cette pression.

\- Castle appelle le père de Beckett et dit lui de nous rejoindre chez toi, me dit Javier.

Je m'exécutais sans dire un mot.

\- J'appelle Lanie, dit Ryan.

Arrivaient au loft, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver mère et Alexis.

\- Oh Richard, tu nous ramène de la compagnie. Bonjours les garçons !, dit-elle avec un geste théâtral.

\- Bonjour madame Castle, bonjour Alexis disent les gars en même temps.

\- Hum... Je pensais que vous ne seriez pas là, dis-je.

\- Nous venons juste travailler sur une enquête, dit Espo pour me sauver la mise.

\- A la maison ? Questionna Alexis

-Heu...

\- Le capitaine nous a dit de rentrer mais nous voulions encore travailler sur l'affaire donc Castle nous a proposer de venir, dit Ryan pour sauver cette fois la mise de Javier.

\- Bon ben je vais vous laissez moi je monte dans ma chambre

\- Je te suis chérie, dit ma mère.

Nous nous étions installé sur la grande table dans le salon quand on toqua à la porte, c'était Lanie. Je l'a laissa rentrer et nous lui expliquons ce qui se passait. Jim arriva quelques minutes après et nous lui racontâmes tout.

\- Bonjour tout le monde

\- Bonjour monsieur, disent Lanie,Javier et Kevin.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est tout ce monde ?!

\- Mère, Alexis

\- Bonjour Jim, dit ma mère.

\- On va tout vous expliquez.

Nous leur racontons tout depuis le début de l'enquête à ici. On leur disant qu'elle était toujours en vie. Pendant un instant, j'avais cru que le père de Kate allait faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle. On continuait d'enquêter tous assis autour de la table même ma fille et mère étaient restés pour nous aider.

POV : Beckett

Il fallait que je bouge, sinon j'allais finir paralyser dans ce maudit trou. Mon crâne me faisait tellement mal.

J'aperçus comme une petite lumière juste à quelques mètres à côté de moi, comme un reflet.

Je décidais de ramper afin d'atteindre ma cible. « Allez encore un peu... ». Je resta stupéfaits, ce n'était autre que mon portable. Je priais intérieurement qu'il est toujours de batterie. « Gagné ! » Il me restais dix pour cent, j'avais assez pour appeler, enfin c'est ce que j'espérais. Une lueur d'espoir prit place dans mon cœur, peut être que ce cauchemar prendrait chercha dans mes contacts le numéro de Castle. Il fallait que j'entende le son de sa voix et que je lui demande de l'aide malgré le fait que je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

J'appuyai sur sa photo et mon cœur accéléra. « Allez réponds »

POV : Castle

Cela faisait deux heures qu'on travailler et nous n'avons rien trouver mais je ne voulais pas perdre espoir. Elle était là dehors, seule et peut être dans un mauvais état. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser qu'elle devait m'attendre, elle devait attendre que je vienne la sauver. C'était ça qui me motivé, je lui avait promis et je tiendrais ma promesse.

Mon téléphone sonna et mon cœur frôla la crise cardiaque. J'étais a deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. Je laissa mon verre tomber et il se brisa par terre ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Je me retourna vers eux et leur montra l'écran de mon téléphone où la photo de Kate trônait avec écrit appel entrant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 _ **Ce chapitre est coupé en deux parties. Ce sera la même scène mais de deux points de vue différents. D'abord celui de Castle, puis celui de Beckett.**_

 **Partie 1 :** POV Castle

Je décrochai et mettais le haut parleur.

\- Kate ?!

\- Castle...

Sa voix était un murmure comme un soulagement, un appel de détresse. Jim s'était rapproché, mais n'oser pas dire un mot, il devait être trop choqué pour parler.

\- Oui, c'est moi

\- Sa me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix...

\- Moi aussi.

Je sentais les larmes montaient.

\- Kate où es-tu ?

\- Je sais pas. Il fait tout noir...

Sa voix tressaillit, elle pleurait, j'en étais certain.

\- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Un bruit de porte qu'on claque attira mon attention.

\- Il arrive... Non !

\- Qui arrive ?

\- Au mon dieu !

\- Kate qui arrive ?

Je ne l'entendais plus comme si elle avait balancé son téléphone.

-Kate ?!

J'avais peur, je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal alors que je ne pourrait rien faire.

J'entendais des bruits de pas qui se rapprocher de plus en plus.

\- Kate ! criais-je mais Javier me mit la main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

Je regardais autour de moi, ils étaient tous autant effrayés que moi.

\- Alors Kate, toujours pas décider

Cette voix... Elle m'étais familière, je ne me souvenais plus.

\- Lâche-moi...

Elle avait l'air tellement terrifié, ça me tuer.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi hein ?!

\- Aaahh

J'entendis un lourd bruit puis un cri. Il était entrain de la frapper. A ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une envie m'emparer du téléphone et lui crier d'arrêter sinon je le tuerais.

Les Gars qui avaient du anticiper mon geste, m'éloignèrent du téléphone. Je me débattais, je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, c'était trop.

\- Laissez moi, leur dis-je

\- Non, fais pas de bêtises Castle.

Je m'étais réfugié un peu plus loin dans la cuisine mais j'entendais tout.

\- Josh arrête...

\- Moi arrêter, j'arrêterais quand tu m'auras dis que tu m'aimes !

\- Je ne t'aime pas...

\- Répète !

Je pouvais entendre la rage dans le son de sa voix et ça ne faisait qu'augmentait ma colère. Josh cette ordure, c'était lui qui lui faisait vivre tout ça. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, lui qui paraissait plutôt gentil pouvait devenir un vrai salopard.

\- J'aime Castle...

Je venais de rêver où j'avais bien entendu mon nom. Tout le monde me regardais à présent, je déglutis, elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle souffrait, ce n'était pas possible. Kate... Un bruit d'éclat se fit entendre et une douleur apparut au niveau de ma main, il y avait du sang partout. Sous le coup de la colère, je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'étais entrain de serrer mon verre. Oh mon dieu... Kate. Si il avait entendu ce bruit, elle était morte c'est sûr. Quel idiot étais-je ?!

\- Ne redis jamais ça !

\- C'est le seul homme que j'ai toujours aimé...

\- Tais-toi !

\- Et celui que j'aimerais toujours.

\- Ferme-la !

Et puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre, il l'avait refrappé. On ne l'entendait plus. « Non ! Kate parle, je t'en supplie »

Le même bruit de porte qu'avant retentit dans le haut parleur et on pouvait entendre des sanglots. Elle pleurait. Il était parti.

\- Beckett ! Esposito l'appelait.

\- Papa... implora ma fille.

Elle me regardait avec les larmes au yeux. Elle était trop fragile, j'aurais du l'empêcher d'entendre tout ça.

\- Kate...dit Lanie.

\- Katie...dit Jim.

Ils étaient tous en larmes. Mais il manquait Ryan. Où était-il ? Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question qu'il sortit de mon bureau le téléphone à l'oreille. Il avait sûrement dut avertir Gates.

\- Castle...

Je m'approchai du téléphone

\- Oui, je suis là

\- Rick aide moi...

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je sais pas, je t'ai dis...

\- Regarde bien, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui peut nous aider.

\- Demandes au Gars de tracer mon téléphone... Aïe !

\- Ils sont là...

\- Oui, on est là Beckett, dit Espo.

\- Javier...

\- On n'est tous là.

\- Comment ça tous là ?

\- Katie...

\- Papa...

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Tory ne peut pas tracer le portable, Gates est en route.

\- Kate, il nous faut quelque chose.

\- Rick...

\- Concentre-toi

\- Okay, heu... il y a une fenêtre, on voit un bout de façade

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Bleu, je crois.

\- C'est bien, autre chose ?

« BIP BIP »

\- Oh non j'ai plus de batterie, Caste ça va couper.

\- Non, non attends.

« BIP »

\- Kate... Kate !

Fin de l'appel.

\- Eh merde !

Fichu portable, jamais charger quand on en a besoin.

Un indice, un seul indice. Tout reposer sur ça maintenant.

On va te trouver Kate. On va venir te sauver. Je te le promets.

 **Partie 2 :** POV : Beckett

 _J'appuyai sur sa photo et mon cœur accéléra. « Allez réponds »_

\- Kate ?!

Sa voix, mon dieu que sa voix m'avait manqué.

\- Castle...

Je n'arrivais pas trop à parler, ma voix n'était qu'un murmure. Je voulais lui faire comprendre que j'étais soulagée comme un appel de détresse.

\- Oui, c'est moi

\- Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix...

\- Moi aussi.

Je sentais au timbre de ses paroles qu'il se retenait de pleurer.

\- Kate où es-tu ?

\- Je sais pas. Il fait tout noir...

Je pleurais, je n'en pouvais plus. Ne pas savoir où j'étais me rendais tellement vulnérable.

\- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Le bruit de la porte du haut claqua.

\- Il arrive... Non !

Josh arrivait, il ne pouvais pas me trouver avec le téléphone et surtout pas avec Castle en ligne. Une solution vite !

\- Qui arrive ?

\- Au mon dieu !

Dans un reflex que je ne connaissais pas, je balançai mon téléphone loin à côté de moi en dessous d'une sorte d'armoire. J'espérais que ça n'avait pas raccrocher et que Rick allait découvrir que c'était Josh, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le lui dire. Mais ce que j'espérais le plus,c'était que Josh n'avait pas remarqué , ni même entendu ce que j'avais fais.

\- Kate qui arrive ?

\- Kate ?

J'entendais sa voix de là où j'étais, il criait. « Non Rick , il va t'entendre. ». Comme si il avait entendu ma pensée, il s'arrêta. Je fut soulagée mais j'entendais sa peur à travers ses cris.

\- Alors Kate, toujours pas décider

\- Lâche-moi...

J'étais terrifiée, je ne pouvais pas lui hurler d'arrêter, je n'avais plus de voix.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi hein ?!

\- Aaahh

Il s'élança sur moi et me frappa d'une force que je ne lui aurait jamais penser. Il me rua de coup, il évacuer sa rage en me tabassant.

\- Josh arrête..., tentais-je de lui dire.

\- Moi arrêter, j'arrêterais quand tu m'auras dis que tu m'aimes !

\- Je ne t'aime pas..., essayais-je de lui dire.

\- Répète !

Il s'était arrêté et avait la tête entre ses mains.

\- J'aime Castle...

Et ce n'était que la stricte vérité, j'allais le rendre en fou en disant ça et j'en étais bien consciente.

\- Ne redis jamais ça !

\- C'est le seul homme que j'ai toujours aimé...

Il se tenait encore plus la tête, il bougeait partout, je le rendais fou.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Et celui que j'aimerais toujours.

\- Ferme-la !

\- ...

« Ah... » mon dieu, ma... tête, il m'avait défoncé le crâne. Je saignais, je pleurais. Je ne bougeais pas. Le téléphone... Il avait tout entendu... Non... Il devait être dans un état, je priais pour ne pas qu'il pleure, il fallait qu'il reste fort. Pour moi. Pour nous deux.

Enfin, il était partit, encore un coup et je pense que je n'aurais pas survécu. J'étais si mal en point.

J'entendais des voix, provenant de mon téléphone, qui fuissaient. Il fallait que je le récupère, j'avais besoin de Rick maintenant.

\- Castle...

\- Oui, je suis là

\- Rick aide moi...

\- Où es-tu ?

\- Je sais pas, je t'ai dit...

\- Regarde bien il doit y avoir quelque chose qui peut nous aider.

Non, il n'y avait rien, je ne voyais rien.

\- Demandes au Gars de tracer mon téléphone... Aïe !

\- Ils sont là...

\- Oui, on est là Beckett, dit Espo.

\- Javier...

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec Rick.

\- On n'est tous là.

\- Comment ça tous là ?

\- Katie...

\- Papa...

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- Oh mon dieu...

Mon père mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Pourquoi m'avait-il dit nous tous ? Qui était encore là-bas aussi.

\- Tory ne peut pas tracer le portable, Gates est en route.

\- Kate, il nous faut quelque chose.

\- Rick...

\- Concentre-toi

« Allez Kate, il a raison, reprends ton instinct de flic et concentre-toi. »

\- Okay, heu... il y a une fenêtre, on voit un bout de façade.

\- Quelle couleur ?

\- Bleu, je crois.

\- C'est bien, autre chose ?

« BIP BIP »

« Non pas ça ! »

\- Oh non j'ai plus de batterie, Caste ça va couper.

\- Non, non attends.

« BIP »

\- Kate... Kate !

Fin de l'appel.

\- Eh merde !

Fichu portable, jamais charger quand on en a besoin.

Il n'avait qu'une chose, qu'un indice. Il ne pourrait jamais me retrouver.

Rick...Il me manquait déjà, sa voix me manquait. L'avoir au téléphone m'avait quelque peu rassuré, avoir un peu de présence m'avait fait du bien, surtout celle de Rick, celle de l'homme que j'aimais.

« Viens me sauver, venez me sauver. Promets le moi... »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

POV : Castle

Après l'appel de Kate, nous avions pris la voiture d'Espo et nous étions partis les trois. Jim était resté avec Mère et Alexis afin d'attendre des nouvelles. Nous étions dans la salle d'informatique où Tory essayait de localiser l'appel mais étant donné que le téléphone de Beckett était éteint cela s'avérer difficile. Et très long.

« C'est bientôt fini... ?, m'impatientais-je.

\- Castle je peux pas aller plus vite alors déjà que c'est difficile ne complique pas les choses, me dit Tory.

\- Désolé...

\- C'est pas grave, on est tous sous pression tu sais... On va la retrouver.

BIP BIP BIP L'écran de l'ordinateur affichait : « LOCALISATION IMPOSSIBLE »

Plus je regardais ces deux mots, plus mon espérance de la retrouver s'effondrer.

Je croyais que cette fois c'était la bonne, qu'on avait une dernière chance. Une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge, j'essayais de parler mais aucun son ne sortais de ma bouche. Je sentis les larmes me montais aux yeux mais je ne pouvais m'accorder de pleurer ici, il fallait que je m'isole.

Je sortis de la salle, la tête basse. Les gars passaient à côté de moi mais sans dire un mot. Je comprenais, vu mon état ils devaient avoir compris. Contrairement à Gates qui m'appela mais je ne porta pas attention à son appel, j'étais plus perdu qu'autre chose.

Je pris l'ascenseur, et je sortis dehors pour aller prendre l'air.

POV : Beckett

Je regardais mon téléphone qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je l'avais jeté après qu'il se soit éteint durant l'appel de Rick.

Il y avait tellement de rage en moi. Le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire à cause de mon faible corps et le fait de me laisser faire quand Josh me touche ou me frappe. Mais aussi du désespoir, même si j'avais réussis à leur parler, je ne leur avait donné qu'une seule chose, sur laquelle tout reposé maintenant. Je savais que ce n'était pas suffisant, du moins pour me retrouver mais pendant un instant j'avais retrouver un peu d'espoir, j'avais cru que je pourrais un jour sortir d'ici. C'était en entendant leur voix que je m'étais sentis un peu mieux, j'avais ressentis une once d'énergie traverser mon corps. Je pensais que ça serait rassurant pour la suite de les avoir entendu mais maintenant je ressentais le plus grand vide jamais connu en moi, après celui que j'avais ressentis lors de la mort de ma mère.

J'avais besoin de voir la lumière du jour comme le noir de la nuit, d'entendre le bruit de la journée comme le silence de la nuit. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de sentir la présence de mes proches. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici et de prendre l'air.

Cette appel pour moi sonnait comme un adieu, un dernier message avant la fin. Une dernière chaleur et des dernières paroles pour réchauffer mon cœur avant qu'il ne finisse complètement anéantit. Un dernier au-revoir.

POV : Castle

Cela faisait une heure que j'étais assis sur « nos balançoires » comme je les appeler. C'était l'endroit où on se parlait à cœur ouvert, où on dépassait les limites mais pas trop.

Chaque chose que je faisais ou chaque endroit où j'allais, me ramener à elle. Absolument tout. Je me rendais encore plus compte qu'on était vraiment liés, je lui avait toujours dit qu'il y avait une connexion entre nous mais à chaque fois elle roulait des yeux. Je savais qu'elle pensait comme moi, même si elle ne l'avouerait ce soit lorsqu'on finissait les phrases de l'un ou de l'autre, qu'on pensait à la même chose ou qu'on disait notre fameuse phrase toujours en même temps « Je sais qui est le tueur ! », elle souriait. Certes c'était un petit sourire en coin mais je le voyait. Et quand je lui souriais en retour, elle baissait les yeux parce qu'elle savait qu'elle rougissait et je trouvais ça très mignon.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu que Lanie était assise sur l'autre balançoire.

POV : Beckett

Je fus réveiller par des bruits très sourd comme si quelqu'un frappait contre un mur ou quelque chose de dur. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais endormis. Je vis devant moi un plateau de nourriture avec un verre d'eau. J'étais affamé et assoiffé mais je n'y toucha même pas. Je n'étais pas un chien qu'on enfermait et qu'on nourrissait quand ça nous enchantait. Je ne méritait pas d'être traiter comme ça, personne ne mériter d'être traiter ainsi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Si c'était le fait que j'aimais Castle et non lui, si c'était le fait que je l'avais quitté pour Castle, ça n'expliquait pas ces gestes. Il disait qu'il m'aimait. Mais quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas subir tout ça. Je n'appelle pas ça de l'amour mais de la séquestration, je n'appelle pas ça un homme amoureux mais un psychopathe dangereux, fou, inconscient, irrespectueux et j'en passe... Ce mec a vraiment besoin de se faire interner !

« Calme toi Kate, reprends toi ! »

POV : Castle

\- Alors c'est là votre fameux « endroit », me dit Lanie en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Oui, dis-je en souriant.

Je regardais mes pieds, j'étais gêné.

\- C'est là où vous parlez des choses « sérieuses », et elle refit son geste.

\- En effet...

\- T'as toujours ce petit sourire sincère sur ton visage quand tu parles d'elle, c'est trop mignon.

\- C'est naturel, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Elle non plus.

\- Hein ?

J'avais machinalement relever la tête vers Lanie et elle arborait un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

\- Kate... Tu sais à chaque fois qu'elle me parle de toi, elle a des étoiles dans les yeux et elle a cette douceur dans la voix. Elle dégage tellement d'amour et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte... Regarde-toi, t'as la même lueur dans les yeux.

Je rebaissais la tête, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de sourire. J'étais heureux mais choquer de ce qu'elle m'avouait.

\- Quelques jours avant son enlèvement, on a passé une soirée ensemble et elle me l'a dit.

\- De quoi ? Répondis-je, ne sachant pas si j'avais bien entendu ou non.

\- Qu'elle t'aimait.

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas, lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

\- Parce qu'elle a peur, toutes les personnes qu'elle a aimé et auquel elle s'est attachée sont mortes. Sa mère, Montgomery...

\- Et toi, Espo et Ryan.

\- C'est pas pareil Castle et il n'y a pas que ça...

\- Alors quoi d'autre ?

\- Si ça ne marche pas, elle ne veut pas perdre cette belle amitié que vous avez, ce lien unique.

\- Et si ça marchait... On serait heureux ensemble. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Même si c'est difficile, on s'en sortira, on n'est plus forts que ça. On s'est déjà sorti de tellement de situation. On a faillit mourir ensemble, on s'est sauvé la vie à multiples reprises.

\- Hey ça mon chou, c'est à Kate que tu dois le dire.

\- J'aurais du lui dire avant. C'est trop tard...

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ! s'écria t-elle en se levant brusquement ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Castle ne dit pas ça, tu sais que tout n'est pas perdu..

\- Ah ouais et comment on fait dis moi, on a plus rien.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose.

\- Je trouve pas, lui dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas lever tes petites fesses de cette balançoire et tu vas te ramener au commissariat et trouver ce qui manque. Fais comme avec Kate, analyse tout et trouve la solution de cette énigme même si tu dois passer par tes théories farfelues. Elle rigola en prononçant la fin de sa phrase.

Elle continua à me parler avec un ton doux.

\- Parce que je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas perdu espoir, tu ne l'as jamais perdu. Tu te laisse juste dominer par tes émotions. Montre la détermination et l'envie que tu as de résoudre cette affaire. Tu en sortira meilleur et heureux.

\- Tu ne sais ...

\- Parce que quand on l'aura sortie de là, je vais m'acharner sur elle pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Mais...

\- Mais ?

Elle s'était rassise à côté de moi et c'était à son tour de baisser les yeux. Je pensais que ce qu'elle me disait la perturber. Je savait qu'elle n'aimait pas me dévoiler des choses importantes sur la vie de Kate, car celle-ci n'aimait pas qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires et que c'était des discussions intimes entres meilleurs amies, donc ça ne me concerner pas.

Mais elle avait ressentit le besoin de m'en parler pour me réconforter et je lui en était très reconnaissant.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'elle viendra d'elle même. Je suis sûr que de là où elle est elle y pense. Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est promis de te le dire et de vous laisser une chance si jamais elle sortait.

\- J'espère que tu as raison...

\- J'ai toujours raison.

Je l'a regardait d'un air " ça va les chevilles " et elle me souriait, ce qui me fit sourire.

\- J'ai un dernier truc à te dire avant de devoir retourner travailler. Hum... Le soir de son enlèvement, elle se rendait chez toi et te laisse deviner pourquoi.

\- Pour nous laisser une chance...

\- Oui... Je suis désolée je dois y aller Castle et toi aussi.

\- Merci pour tout. Vraiment merci.

\- Allez viens.

Nous retournions au commissariat après cette longue conservation pleine d'espoir.

Comme me l'avait dit Lanie, il fallait que je réfléchisse et rien de mieux que les habitudes pour se sentir mieux. J'étais assis sur le bureau de ma muse et je fixais le tableau blanc comme on le faisait ensemble. " Réfléchis, réfléchis..." Elle nous avait dit qu'elle voyait du bleu d'où elle était donc on pouvait supposer que le bâtiment où elle était était de couleur bleu. Pour retenir quelqu'un, il faut un endroit isolé parfois abandonné comme un entrepôt par exemple.

Ryan et Espo arrivèrent à côtés de moi.

\- Tu te sens bien ? me demanda Javier

\- Oui ça va et vous ?

\- On tient bon, répondit qu'Kevin.

\- Bon concentrons nous, dit Espo

\- Hum... Quand elle nous a appelé, elle nous a parlé d'une couleur bleu enfin qu'elle voyait du bleu donc on peut supposer que l'endroit où elle est est bleu, dis-je.

\- Et si tu enlève quelqu'un, il te faut un endroit plutôt isolé ou abandonné pour ne pas te faire remarquer, continua Espo.

\- J'ai une idée, si on demandé à Tory d'essayer de réentendre l'appel peut être qu'on entendra un truc qui nous a échapper et auquel on a pas fait attention...

\- Mais oui bonne idée, lui dis-je.

\- C'est bien mon frère, lui dit-Javier.

Tory avait retrouver l'appel pour notre plus grand soulagement. On écoutait au fur et à mesure quand Ryan dit :

\- Stop ! Reviens un peu en arrière... Là

" Bruit d'un klaxon de bateau "

\- Un bateau..., dis-je.

\- Tory, cherche un entrepôt ou une usine désaffectée près d'un port.

\- Okay, c'est parti.

\- Papa !

Je me retourna et vis ma fille, ma mère et Jim.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Leur demandais-je

\- Tu ne nous as pas appeler donc on s'inquiétait.

\- Non, ça va ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? nous demanda Jim

\- A vrai dire oui, on a trouvé des éléments qui nous font penser qu'elle pourrait ce trouver à côté d'un port..., dit Espo

\- Et là on étudie les endroits possibles, dis Ryan.

\- C'est bon les Gars, j'en ai trois. Deux qui sont côte à côte à l'Ouest du port Nortman et un autre au Sud.

\- Ok, on y va, dit Espo.

Nous sortions de la salle et rejoignais la voiture quand ma mère m'arrêta.

\- Sois prudent chéri...

\- Je te le promets.

\- Castle, si vous trouvez ma fille prenez en soin.

\- Vous avez ma parole Monsieur. Vous pouvez rester ici en attendant, dis-je

Dans la voiture, personne ne parlait. On était concentré et déterminé mais aussi stressé. Ma plus grande crainte à ce moment là, était de ne pas l'a retrouvé et d'avoir fait fausse route.

POV : Beckett

Une éternité. J'ai l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que j'étais enfermer dans ce trou à rat. J'avais retrouvé un peu de force et il fallait que je me réhabitue à marcher. J'allais établir un plan pour sortir d'ici, il me suffisait de faire comme avec Castle quand on devait se sortir d'une situation difficile. J'avais ancré dans ma mémoire l'heure à laquelle Josh sortait et à laquelle il rentrait et les heures où j'étais seule. Il me fallait trouver la sortie de cet endroit et un plan à prévoir si j'arrivais à sortir. Il ne fallait pas que je me perde une fois sortis dehors.

POV : Castle

Nous préférions nous garer plus loin au cas où Josh reviendrait ce qui m'étonnerais vu qu'on ne le trouvait pas. Nous nous équipions : armes, enfin pour les Gars car moi je n'avais pas le droit et gilets par balle, là j'avais le mien. L'équipe qui était avec nous et qui était beaucoup plus armés que nous, passa en premier. Nous arrivions devant l'entrepôt, Espo donna le signal et les autres hommes défoncèrent les portes.

Quand Beckett n'était pas là pour diriger l'équipe, c'était Espo qui prenait la relève.

Ils entraient et criaient :" NYPD" puis " RAS". J'étais derrière Javier qui allait descendre vers une sorte de cave. Devant il y avait Kevin. Nous fouillons partout mais il n'y avait rien, elle n'était pas là.

Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir on en avait encore deux à fouiller.

Le deuxième était juste à côté, c'était une autre équipe qui l'avait fouiller et il n'y avait rien comme le nôtre. Je commençais à paniquer, elle devait forcément se trouver quelque part à l'intérieur.

\- Vous avez tout fouiller ? Leur demandais-je.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit le capitaine de l'autre équipe.

\- Partout ? Partout ?

\- Oui monsieur

\- Non, c'est pas possible recommencez...

\- Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre à faire mon travail, on a fouillé cet endroit de fond en comble et il n'y a rien. Ne sous estimez pas mes hommes !

Ryan qui avait entendu le capitaine haussait le ton, intervenait.

\- Excusez le, on n'est perturbé en ce moment...

\- Excusez moi, dis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, et il s'en alla.

J'en avais marre de courir partout avec de minces indices. Plus le temps passait plus nos chances de la retrouver était réduites.

\- C'est pas comme sa que ça va avancer Castle, me dit Kevin

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Allez tout le monde, il nous en reste un ! Cria Espo

\- Allez viens en route, dit Ryan.

Nous devions resté dans la voiture le temps de s'assurer que personne n'entrait dans le troisième. C'était la procédure.

J'étais inquiet et encore plus stresser qu'avant. Celui-ci doit être le bon ou tout serait fichu.

\- Si elle est pas dedans on fait quoi ? Demanda Ryan

\- On pourra plus rien faire tout sera perdu..., dis-je

\- Eh les mecs commencez pas votre discours pessimiste là. Vous perdez espoir ?

\- Ben un peu quand même, tu vas pas dire que t'y crois aussi fort qu'avant, dit l'irlandais

\- Beckett nous a appris à ne jamais baisser les bras, dit le Latino

\- On ne baisse pas les bras, on dit qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, l'espoir se réduit c'est tout.

\- Toi mais lui..., dit -il en me montrant discrètement mais j'avais aperçu son manège.

\- Castle parles moi de Beckett me dit Espo.

" Heu... J'ai bien entendu là, il me demande de lui parler de Kate ?"

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu l'aimes hein ?

\- Oui je l'aime.

" Et allez encore ce sourire qui réapparaît "

\- T'as toujours ce sourire débile sur ton visage quand on parle d'elle.

\- C'est trop mignon, dit Kevin

\- Et exaspérant..., dit Javier.

On souriait tous à présent. Il avait réussi à mettre la bonne ambiance qu'on avait d'habitude, c'était un pur bonheur mais la radio nous ramena sur terre et nous rappela la dur mission que l'on avait. Nous nous concentrions et nous descendions de la voiture direction la dernière chance de retrouver ma bien-aimée.

POV : Beckett

Josh était de moins en moins présent. J'en concluais donc que la police devait être à sa recherche. Ce qui était positif pour mon évasion qui serait prévu dans au moins deux jours si rien ne venait perturber mes plans. Vivement que je sorte de cet enfer.

POV : Castle

Nous entrions dans l'entrepôt, il était un peu plus grand que les précédents. Première pièce : personne, deuxième pièce : personne, troisième personne... Dans les caves, dans les plus petites pièces : personne.

Non ce ne n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément quelque chose. Un endroit secret, une pièce bien caché ou un sous sol qu'on aurait loupé.

\- Espo dis leur de refaire un tour en inspectant les murs et tous les recoins de chaque pièce, dis-je à Javier.

\- Vous avez entendu, on repasse tout au peigne fin dans les moindres détails. Allez au boulot ! Cria t-il.

Dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'on attendait. Je paniquais.

\- Lieutenants ! Appela le chef des opérations.

\- Alors résultat des recherches ? Dit Ryan

\- Négatif, lieutenant.

\- Non c'est pas possible ! Je donna un coup dans la vitre de la voiture de Javier.

" Aïe... Mon dieu que ça fait mal...! "

Je saignais, j'avais tellement mal mais ce n'était rien comparer à la douleur que j'avais au cœur.

Je préférais m'éloigner, les larmes menaçaient de couler.

J'étais assis sur un tronc d'arbre qui était couché par terre, je tenais mon gilet par balle que j'avais enlevé un peu plus tôt, quand les Gars me rejoignirent.

Ryan avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'il avait pleuré quant à Javier c'était plus de la colère qu'y se lisait sur son visage.

\- Allez on rentre, dit Javier.

Dans la voiture, un lourd silence régnait. Je culpabilisais, on ne pouvait pas rentrer sans rien. Jim nous attendait où du moins nous attendait avec sa fille. On ne peut pas rentrer et faire comme si de rien était alors qu'on avait redonné espoir à tout le monde. Je ne pouvais imaginer le regard du père de Beckett quand il verrait qu'on avait fait fausse route. Je ne pouvais même pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, je n'imaginais même pas l'état dans lequel je serais si Alexis serait enfermer je ne sais où avec un homme dangereux. J'avais tellement de peine pour lui.

A peine ais-je franchis l'ascenseur que mon estomac se noua et une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que mon regard croisa celui du père de Kate et une seconde pour qu'il comprenne. Le voir comme sa me brisa le cœur.

Ma mère et Alexis étaient elles aussi très mal. Le capitaine était appuyé contre la porte de son bureau, elle affichait un air désolé.

Ryan et Esposito se rendait dans le bureau de Gates afin de faire un rapport sur la mission. Quant à moi, je m'approchais de Jim et lui dit :

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Et il s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus.

Je le regardais partir.

\- Papa...,m'appela ma fille.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, leur dis-je.

\- Castle rentre avec elles, me dit Javier

\- Non, il faut qu'on trouve autre chose

\- On pourra rien trouver fatigués, on rentre tous se reposer et demain on s'y remet. C'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire, m'affirma Kevin.

\- T'as raison, on se voit demain.

J'étais sur mon canapé, il était dix huit heures trente, ma fille venait de finir de me faire un bandage à la main.

\- Richard...

Ma mère s'installa à côté de moi.

\- Je n'arrête pas de penser au pauvre père de Beckett, me dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi...

\- On ne peut pas le laisser seul

\- Je sais, c'est ce que je pensais. Je vais le chercher.

\- Et lui parler

\- Oui...

\- Chéri, parles lui. Dis lui que tu tient à sa fille, que tu l'aimes et que tu l'as retrouvera. Montre lui qu'il y a encore de l'espoir et qu'il n'est pas seul.

Je souris, l'embrassa et partit.

POV : Beckett

J'élaborais mon plan quand j'entendis des pas se rapprochaient de moi. Il descendait les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à moi.

Je le regardais effrayée.

\- Tu croyais que j'en avais fini avec toi.

Je fis une grimace, je sentais mal ce qui allait arriver vu ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Il s'agenouilla et posa ses produits devant moi. J'apercevais les étiquettes, c'était des produits toxiques.

" Non... Non... Qu'est ce qu'il va faire là ? Je le sens pas ! "

\- Tu vois... J'ai encore prévu des choses avant d'en finir avec toi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ?

\- Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ? Je te tuerais et je ferais de toi ce que j'ai toujours eu envie de te faire. Je me servirais de toi. Je te ferai l'amour autant que je veux, je ferais toutes ces choses que tu ne me laisses pas te faire vivante alors autant t'avoir morte, tu serviras a beaucoup plus de choses.

\- ... Sale monstre...

Il rigolait. Il n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas possible. Comment ais-je pu être avec lui ? Comment ais-je pu ne pas voir qui il était vraiment ? J'étais tellement stupide, j'aurais dû écouter Rick quand il m'avait dit qu'il ne le sentais pas. J'avais cru à de la jalousie mais je m'étais complètement trompé. En même temps, je n'aurais jamais pu savoir.

Il mélangea sa potion et de la fumée sorti. J'avais peur.

" Trouve un truc, dépêche-toi."

Et là sans réfléchir, je lui balança sa recette au visage. Il cria encore et encore et de plus en plus fort que j'en était morte de peur. Il courra, monta les escaliers et claqua la porte.

Il fallait que je sorte avant qu'il ne revienne me voir sinon ça allait vraiment mal finir pour moi. Si il revenait ce serait pour signer l'heure de ma mort.

POV : Castle

J'entrai dans ma voiture et je réfléchissais. Je savais où était Jim, il était sûrement chez Kate. Enfin, ce serait là où j'aurais été dans son cas. Le problème, c'était que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et si il me laisserait lui parler. Je ne sais pas si je saurais trouver les bons mots. Remarque, je m'y prenais bien avec sa fille alors j'espérais que ce soit le cas avec le père.

" Bon, faudrait peut être que je me mette en route."

Je mis la clé dans le contact et direction l'appartement de Kate.

Je me retrouva devant la porte. J'inspirais profondément et toqua.

\- Rick ?

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Beckett...

\- Jim appelé moi Jim... Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis venu vous parlez...

\- Heu... Entrez... Excusez-moi je suis perturbé

\- Je comprends...

J'entrai jusqu'au milieu du salon et il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser...

\- Pourquoi ? me demanda t-il.

\- D'être rentrer sans elle, je me sens mal à l'idée de vous avoir fait croire que je l'a retrouverais mais j'y croyais tellement.

\- Vous n'avez rien a vous reprochez...

\- D'habitude je l'a protège, je suis là pour prendre soin d'elle...

\- Vous ne pouvez pas toujours gardez un œil sur elle, ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouvez pas l'a protégé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

\- Je sais...

Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laissez seul, ma mère insiste pour que vous restiez avec nous. J'imagine ce que vous ressentez et je peux vous dire que restez seul ne vas pas vous aider. Vous avez perdu votre femme mais vous n'allait pas perdre votre fille, je vous le promets. Je vais remuer ciel et terre et travailler jours et nuits si il le faut pour l'a retrouvée.

\- Merci Rick. Merci beaucoup. Vous avez toute ma confiance.

\- Allez venez.

Nous nous levions et nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim, Mère nous a concocter un succulent repas. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Il souriait, j'étais fier de moi. J'avais trouvé les bon mots, tout s'était bien passé et en plus je lui avais rendu son sourire. Temporairement mais c'était déjà ça.

Dans la voiture, il n'y avait que du silence mais il n'était pas lourd. Jusqu'à que Jim prenne la parole.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ma fille vous aime autant, me dit-il.

Je me retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Vous êtes prêt à tout pour l'a protégée, pour qu'elle se sente bien. Vous la connaissez plus qu'elle ne se connaît elle même. Vous savez l'a rassurer. Vous savez lire en elle. Vous arrivait à la faire sourire même quand vous penser que c'est à moitié perdu. Et je vous remercierez jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait et pour l'a protéger, ce que je ne peux plus faire.

Je crois qu'au fur et à mesure de son discours, je rougissais de plus en plus.

\- Et merci de l'aimer.

Je lui fit un sourire sincère. J'étais touché par ces paroles et surtout par le fait qu'il se confie à moi.

\- Ne vous fier pas à ces paroles, ma fille vous aime. Elle n'était juste pas encore prête à se laisser aller, à être heureuse.

\- Était ?

\- Je pense qu'après cette événement, elle le sera. Cela a dût l'obliger à réfléchir. Elle a peur de mourir donc elle a dût penser à tout ce qu'elle n'a pas fait et je pense qu'elle regrette de ne pas vous avoir avouer ce qu'elle ressentait. Qu'elle regrette de ne pas se laisser être heureuse... Enfin, si vous l'a retrouvée.

\- On va l'a retrouvée. Je sais que cet espoir est douloureux mais il faut s'accrocher.

\- Ouais...Vous avez raison.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Plus personne ne parla jusqu'à la fin du trajet.

Arrivait au loft, ma mère accueillit Jim dès qu'il passa le seuil de la porte. A première vue, elle nous attendait depuis longtemps.

Nous passions à table, tout se passait à merveille. Il l'avait l'air d'être à l'aise et de se sentir mieux. Je pouvais dire que ma mère avait le don de remonter le moral et sa présence était très rassurante.

Je regardais la scène qui se jouait devant moi. J'avais déjà pensé à inviter Jim pour dîner mais je n'avais pas imaginé ça comme ça. Je n'avais pas imaginé ça sans elle. J'avais imaginé ce dîner avec elle, on serait enfin ensemble et on dînerait en famille avec son père.

\- Richard... Richard !

\- Heu... Oui

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui. Je vais aller me coucher. Mère tu montrera à Jim sa chambre. Bonne nuit.

Je me leva et partit dans la salle de bain de ma chambre pour me déshabiller.

\- Papa...

\- Oui chérie

\- Je pourrais venir au commissariat avec toi demain...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour vous aider.

\- Non, je pense...

\- S'il te plaît, je suis sûr que je peux vous aider, laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi l'aider.

\- Okay

\- Merci Papa, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit pumkin.

J'embrassais ma fille et je finit de me dévêtir. Puis je partit me coucher.

Demain devait être notre dernière jour de recherche sinon le pire pourrait être envisager.

POV : Beckett

Il n'était toujours pas revenus me voir et j'étais presque sûr qu'il était parti. Demain sera ma dernière chance de sortir d'ici sinon je pourrait envisager le pire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

POV : Castle

Je sortis de ma chambre, j'étais habillé et prêt pour partir. J'avais promis à ma fille de l'emmener avec nous au commissariat pour qu'elle nous aide.

\- Mère ?

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Où est Alexis ?

\- Elle est déjà partie, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle voulait s'y mettre plus tôt pour avoir plus de temps.

Il ne fallait pas que je tarde si ils étaient déjà tous au travail. Je sortis prendre ma voiture qui était garée juste en bas du loft.

Mon téléphone sonna et je décrochai. C'était Esposito, qui me demandais si j'arrivais bientôt, je leva la tête et je resta stupéfait. Je reconnu Josh à l'intérieur d'une camionnette blanche, il avait un côté du visage brûler mais j'avais pu reconnaître son visage. Je raccrochai mon téléphone, montai dans la voiture et je suivi la camionnette. Il me guiderait peut être jusqu'à Kate.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. L'homme qu'on recherché depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et qui renfermer la femme que j'aimais, était devant moi. Je le suivais à bonne distance pour ne pas qu'il me repère.

Il prit une route très peu fréquentée que je ne connaissais pas.

Il fallait que j'appelle les Gars pour leur dire que je l'avais peut être retrouvée.

" Pas de réseau, non non... Allez..."

Il n'y avait pas de réseau là où je me trouvé.

"Pourquoi ne les ais-je pas appeler avant ? Je suis débile, je n'avais pas d'arme, j'avais rien et j'y aller seul." Je risquais de me faire tuer mais peu importe tant que je l'a voyais. Et puis les Gars s'inquiéteront de ne pas me voir arriver donc ils me chercheront. Je ne savais même pas comment ils allaient faire pour me retrouver.

Il tourna dans un petit chemin vers une sorte d'entrepôt à ce que je deviner. Je m'arrêtai et me garai au bord de la route. Je sortis et marchai en toute discrétion vers le chemin. J'étais maintenant sûr qu'elle était là. Il fallait que je me dépêche avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal.

Je me rappela soudainement que mon gilet par balle était dans la voiture, je partis le chercher et me remis en route.

POV : Beckett

" Ok, allez le moment est arrivé, il faut que je m'échappe d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne."

Avec le peu de force que j'avais, je me levai et essayai de marcher. C'était douloureux, mes membres étaient douloureux. " Allez Kate, tu peux le faire... Penses à Castle, si tu sors d'ici, tu pourra tout lui dire. Pense à ton père qui doit être perdu et pense au Gars et Lanie qui n'attendent que de te retrouver..."

J'avais beaucoup de mal à monter les escaliers. Après trois minutes d'affreuse souffrance, je parviens en haut, j'ouvris la porte et regardai autour de moi. Il y avait des couloirs et beaucoup d'autres portes. Comment vais-je sortir d'ici ? Il me fallait trouver la sortie. Je pris le couloir à gauche, et je marchais tout droit en espérant voir la lumière et ne pas tomber sur Josh.

POV : Castle

Plus j'avançais, plus je découvrais l'endroit où ma muse était caché. Il n'était pas bleu mais jaune. Il avait l'air très grand. Je n'apercevait pas Josh, il était sûrement à l'intérieur.

J'entrai dedans et regardai au alentour, aucun signe de présence humaine. L'endroit était énorme. Il y avait une porte au fond à droite et une autre au fond à gauche, je pris celle de gauche, c'était ce que Beckett aurait fait.

Je m'engouffrai dedans et aperçut un grand couloir avec plein d'autres portes. Je continuai tout droit en espérant trouver quelque chose qui m'indiquerait où elle se trouvait.

POV : Beckett

Je marchais tout droit quand j'entendis du bruit, quelqu'un courrait. Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait aucun endroit où me cachait. " Pitié que ce ne soit pas lui..." J'avais peur, j'étais paralysée et je regardais le couloir avec stupeur.

POV : Castle

J'entendis du bruit puis il s'arrêta, quelqu'un avait couru où du moins marcher vite mais là il s'était arrêté. Je priais pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Je continuais de courir quand même, au moins je le prendrais par surprise.

POV : Beckett

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, j'apercevais une ombre au sol qui grandissait de plus en plus. Je tentais quand même de me cacher contre une porte de sorte qu'on ne me voit un peu contrairement à moi qui pouvais voir la personne en entier. L'ombre grandissait, j'allais bientôt l'apercevoir.

" Oh mon dieu..."

\- Rick !

\- Kate !

C'était Castle. J'arrivais pas à y croire, il m'avait retrouvé. Je couru vers lui et lui sautai dans les bras. Je pleurais, j'étais tellement soulagée de le voir.

POV : Castle

Elle était là dans mes bras, elle pleurait, je pleurais aussi. J'étais tellement soulagé de la voir. Je n'y croyais même pas. Moi qui n'avais en aucun cas penser tomber sur elle. Je l'avais retrouvée. Elle était là vivante contre moi. Elle était gelée, je l'a serré aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'étais tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouver.

POV : Beckett

Il était tellement chaud, il me serré de toutes ses forces. Il pleurait, je pouvais sentir ses larmes dans mon cou.

POV : Castle

Je l'éloignais de moi pour regarder son visage. Elle saignait de partout, je lui caressais doucement la joue. Elle essuya mes larmes. Je regardais ses yeux qui m'avaient tellement manqué et je pouvais voir le soulagement qu'elle avait de me voir mais je pouvais aussi voir la souffrance et l'horreur qu'elle avait subit. Mon regard tomba sur ses lèvres, elles étaient meurtries et enflées mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point elle m'avait manquée et pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais.

POV : Beckett

J'essuyais ses larmes pendant qu'il caressait ma joue. Je regardais ses yeux qui m'avaient tellement manqué et je pouvais voir le soulagement qu'il avait de me voir mais aussi la souffrance, le mal et la tristesse qu'il avait subi durant mon absence. Je regardais ses lèvres, j'avais envie de l'embrasser pour lui prouver à quel point il m'avait manqué et à quel point je l'aimais.

\- Kate !

C'était Josh qui criait, il avait remarquer que je n'étais plus en bas là où il me retenait.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille !

Il retira son gilet par balle et me le mit. Il me serra contre lui en marchant et nous prenions le chemin qu'il avait prit pour me trouver.

POV : Castle

Je l'a serrer fort contre moi, je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Il fallait qu'on soit prudent et maintenant qu'elle était contre moi, je l'a protégerais même si je devais mourir pour ça, je le ferais.

27

POV : Castle

Je ne savais plus par où j'étais passé. Je ne voulais pas que Kate le découvre donc je suivais mon instinct. Déjà qu'elle avait peur, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter plus.

POV : Beckett

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Castle était bizarre. J'avais appris à le connaître et je sentais qu'il était nerveux. Il n'était pas sûr, je crois qu'il était perdu.

Des coup de feu furent tirer, une balle heurta le mur juste à côté de moi. On se mit à courir.

\- Kate ! Castle, je vais te tuer !

Josh nous courait après, il criait. Il tirait partout, je suis sûr qu'il ne visait pas. Il était fou de rage, il tirait sur tout ce qu'il trouvait et valait mieux ne pas se trouvait sur son passage.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Rick, je le sentais mal, il tremblait.

\- Castle...

Il me tenait la main et avançait toujours. Malgré le fait que je l'avais appelé, il ne s'était pas arrêté.

\- Rick !

Je le tira pour qu'il s'arrête.

\- Quoi !

Il m'avait fait peur, il était agressif.

\- Excuse moi...

\- Tu es touché...Mon dieu, tu saignes.

Il avait été touché à l'épaule. Il avait la main ensanglantée et qui tremblée. Du sang s'échappait de sa bouche.

\- Faut pas s'arrêter, continue...

\- Je peux pas te laisser comme ça !

\- Ça va aller, on continue.

Il ne voulait pas de mon aide, il voulait à tout prix nous faire sortir d'ici.

\- Tu sais plus par où t'es passé ? Tu sais pas où tu vas. Dis le moi.

\- Non je sais plus. C'était dans la précipitation, je pensais pas vraiment à ce que je faisais.

\- Hey, regarde moi, c'est pas grave. On va trouvé un endroit pour se cacher, il faut que je te soignes tu perd trop de sang.

\- Castle, tu vas mourir. Cette fois, je ne te louperais pas ! Cria Josh.

\- Allez cours ! Me dit Castle

J'avais mal partout, je perdais de mon énergie.

POV : Castle

Je me sentais mal déjà mon épaule me faisait souffrir mais en plus mes nerfs étaient à blocs. Entendre crier Josh, ne faisait qu'augmenter ma colère. Je m'en voulais d'avoir crier sur Kate mais j'avais des envies de meurtre. Elle voulait seulement m'aider mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais fait. J'avais oublier d'appeler les Gars et là on n'avait besoin d'eux plus qu'autre chose. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Je n'imaginais même pas le savon que Kate allait me passer.

Nous courrions jusqu'à une grande porte, je l'ouvris et une très grande pièce remplis de marchandises s'offrit à nous. C'était un bon endroit pour se cacher.

POV : Beckett

Nous nous étions cachés entre de grandes caisses. Il ne devrait pas nous trouver en attendant les renforts. Je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient d'ailleurs.

\- Où sont les renforts ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Heu... Il vont pas arriver.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai oublier de les appeler, et quand je m'en suis rappeler. J'avais plus de réseau.

\- C'est une blague

\- Je suis désolé...

Il pleurait. Il était venu seul me chercher, j'aurais pu lui hurler dessus comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal mais là je ne pouvais pas. Il s'était aventuré seul pour me sauver la vie. Et il me l'avait bien sauvé, quelques secondes plus tard et je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui en vouloir. Il se m'était en danger pour moi.

\- Ne pleure pas, c'est pas grave. On va s'en sortir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé mais je ne pensais qu'à te sauver. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'échappes encore une fois.

\- On va s'en sortir, ils vont nous trouver, j'en suis sûr.

Je le soignais comme je pouvais vu qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose autour de nous.

On entendait Josh criait et courir. Des fois, il se rapprochait de nous, des fois il s'éloignait.

Je regardais Rick. Je me sentais tellement bien de le voir, moi qui croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir me perdre dans ses yeux. Ce bleu dans lequel j'adorais me perdre.

J'essuyai le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point, lui dis-je.

Je l'enlaçai. J'avais besoin de ressentir la chaleur de ses bras qui m'avaient fait tant d'effet tout à l'heure. J'avais réalisé que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui.

POV : Castle

Elle m'enlaça. J'aimais cette nouvelle proximité entre nous depuis que je l'avais retrouvé.

\- Je croyais t'avoir perdu, je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Rick...

\- On parlera de tous ça quand on sera sortis ok ?

\- Si on sort vivant...

\- Kate, je te promets qu'on sortira de là vivant. Et vite j'espère, parce que j'ai une très forte envie de t'embrasser.

Elle souriait, elle n'était pas contre.

Ce moment fut de courte durée, un bruit de porte retentit et des pas se rapprochèrent de nous. Je saisis un bout de bois pour me préparer à une éventuelle attaque.

Je me leva doucement et vit Esposito avec son arme à la main.

\- Espo !

\- Castle, oh mon frère tu nous as fait peur.

\- Javier !

\- Kate !

\- Tu l'as retrouvée ! S'écria t-il en m'adressant un sourire.

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant de longues secondes avant de rompre le contact.

\- Tu es blessé ? me demanda t-il.

\- Oui, c'est rien. J'ai eu une très bonne infirmière, dis-je en faisait un sourire à Kate qui rougissait.

POV : Beckett

Javier était avec nous. Le voir me faisait tellement plaisir. Il m'avait manqué. Et encore je n'avais vu que Castle et Espo.

\- Où est Ryan ?

\- On s'est dispersé dans tout l'entrepôt, il doit être en train de vous chercher.

POV : Castle

\- Comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?

\- C'est grâce à ta fille...

\- Alexis ?

\- Ben oui t'en a qu'une à ce que je sache !

\- Comment ?

\- On s'était seulement focalisé sur les entrepôts bleus alors elle a cherché les autres qui étaient aux alentours et elle a trouver celui là. Jaune mais avec un logo bleu qui entoure une fenêtre.

Je souriais. Ma fille était un génie. Sans elle, ils ne nous auraient pas retrouver d'aussitôt.

\- Castle, ta fille est extraordinaire...

\- Il le sait...dit Kate.

Je les regardais, j'étais fier de ma fille. Et je lui ferais savoir dès qu'on sortirait d'ici.

\- Kate, dès que je te trouve je te tue comme ton crétin de petit-ami, Josh criait de plus en plus fort.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit Espo.

\- Oui mais où le problème, c'est que cet entrepôt est un véritable labyrinthe, dis-je.

\- Par où t'es rentré ? Lui demanda Kate.

\- Heu...

Il regardait les alentours.

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Merde...

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose, vous sortir de là.

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul, m'adressais-je à Kate.

Elle me fusilla du regard. Ça m'avait manqué.

\- C'est pas grave, il faut qu'on trouve autre chose avant qu'il nous trouve...dit ma muse.

\- Avec tous les gars qu'il y a, il s'échappera pas.

Elle commençait à marcher seule mais elle n'y arriva pas. Espo et moi l'avions rattrapé de peu.

\- Restes avec moi.

Je l'a saisie par la taille et commençai à marcher. Esposito passa devant pour plus de sécurité.

POV : Beckett

Rick me tenait fermement contre sa taille. Il ne me lâcherait pour rien au monde. Je me sentais désormais en sécurité. Certes, je me sentais en sécurité avec Castle mais avec Espo qui plus est était armé alors là je me sentais définitivement bien protéger. Bien sûr je n'excluais pas le fait qu'un danger pouvait surgir de n'importe où.

On avançait rapidement mais prudemment. On longeait un long couloir, ce n'était pas le même que celui que moi et Castle avions emprunté un peu plus tôt.

On n'entendait plus Josh. Ça m'inquiétait car si il avait été arrêté, la radio d'Espo nous l'aurait déjà annonçai enfin j'espérais qu'elle fonctionnait car ici il n'y avait aucun réseau.

" Aaahh"

POV : Castle

" Aaahh " " BOUM"

" Oh ma tête "

On était tomber dans une sorte de sous sol ou de cave, je ne savais pas. Kate avait atterri sur moi, ça me rassurait au moins je savais qu'elle n'avait rien.

\- Beckett ! Castle !

Espo nous appelait. Il nous cherchait. Il n'y avait pas de lumière là où on avait atterri.

\- Castle, ça va ? Ton bras ?

\- Han...ouais, je crois.

\- T'es un très bon amortisseur. Très confortable.

Elle rigola et se coucha à côté de moi pour ne plus faire souffrir mon bras.

" Aaahh" " Han"

Un truc lourd me tomba dessus et vu le cri je savais de qui il s'agissait. Javier venait de me tomber dessus.

\- Oh putain mon bras !

\- T'es un bon amortisseur mec !

Ils rigolaient.

\- C'est ça. Allez lève toi !

Il se releva, il m'aida et il aida Kate.

\- Désolé pour ton bras, me dit-il.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- On est où là ?

\- On dirait un tunnel.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on l'entend plus depuis tout à l'heure, il s'est enfui par ici, en dessous de l'entrepôt, dit Kate avec de l'amertume dans la voix.

\- Non, si ça se trouve il l'ont chopé. C'est la radio qui ne doit pas marcher, dit Javier.

\- Et si ça se trouve il est déjà partit loin et quand on sortira, il accomplira ce qu'il n'a pas réussit à faire. Il me retrouvera et me tuera.

\- Hey hey hey non dis pas ça, on va trouver cet enfoiré et le foutre en prison, dit Espo.

\- On ne le laissera plus jamais te faire du mal, on te le promets.

\- Allez on y va, dit Javier.

Esposito ouvra la marche. Je me retournai vers Kate et lui prit le visage entre mes mains.

\- Je te le promets. Ok ?

\- Ok.

\- Always ?

\- Always.

Je l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

POV : Beckett

J'avais des papillons dans le ventre. Au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau, mon cœur s'était emballé. J'étais presque sûr qu'il pouvait sentir mon cœur contre sa poitrine tellement mes battements étaient forts.

POV : Castle

Nous continuons tout droit dans les chemins sous terrain. Après trois minutes de marche, il y avait un chemin encore tout droit et un autre à droite. Il fallait se diviser pour avoir plus de chance pour trouver une sortie.

\- Okay, je pars à droite, vous vous continuer tout droit, leur dis-je.

\- Attends tiens, prends ça, Espo me donna sa seconde arme qu'il cachait dans sa chaussure.

\- Non non attends, tu va pas le laisser faire ça..., s'adressa Kate à Javier.

\- Kate, je peux le faire.

\- Non, tu peux pas le laisser y aller seul...dit elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en sortira, lui dit Esposito en me regardant. J'ai confiance en lui.

\- Ça va aller, lui dis-je.

POV : Beckett

Castle s'en alla et Espo me tenais contre lui pour marcher. Je m'inquiétais pour Rick, déjà qu'il était blessé et en plus il s'aventurait seul alors qu'il n'était même pas entraîné pour ça.

On savait même pas dans quoi on était tombé. Il manquait plus que ça, qu'on se perde et qu'on finisse par mourir asphyxier ici.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda Javier.

\- Oui, lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire. Heu...Depuis quand tu fais confiance à Castle ? Et en plus en lui donnant ton arme.

\- Il m'a prouvé que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

\- ...Comment ?

-...

\- Allez dis moi !

\- Je lui ai demandé si il t'aimait vraiment et il a bien répondu.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Ouais

On s'arrêta.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Okay... Je l'ai avertis.

On recommença à marcher.

\- Avertis de quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Tu lui demanderas, me dit-il.

On rigolait. On arrivait à un croisement quand on entendit du bruit, Espo me fit signe de me taire.

POV : Castle

Cela faisait un moment que j'avais quitté mes partenaires, et je n'avais rien trouvé. Je continuais ma route en espérant bientôt les retrouver. Ou trouver une porte de sortie.

POV : Beckett

On avançait doucement, Javier tenait son arme fermement.

\- Javier !

J'avais reconnu cette voix familière, il s'agissait de Ryan.

\- Beckett ! Oh mon dieu... Kate !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, me dit-il.

\- Je suis désolée...

\- Je veux pas briser votre moment mais il faut qu'on se dépêche avant de mourir ici, dit Esposito.

\- Où est Castle ?

\- On s'est séparé, il est partit dans une autre direction.

Je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Ma tête tournait, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Je pouvais presque plus tenir debout.

\- Eh Eh... Kate !

Ils me rattrapèrent avant que je touche le sol.

\- Faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici ! Dit Ryan.

POV : Castle

ll y avait une porte en face de moi et j'entendais des voix de l'autre côté. Malgré le fait que je pensais que c'était mes coéquipiers, je gardais ma prudence et tenais fermement mon arme devant moi. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvais nez à nez avec mes camarades.

\- Oh putain, vous m'avez fait peur ! Leur dis-je.

\- Castle !

\- Ryan !

Il m'enlaça et me dit :

\- T'es blessé ?

\- Oui mais c'est rien.

Il me fit un sourire auquel je répondis. Mon regard se posa sur Kate, Espo ne l'a tenait pas, il l'a portait.

\- Kate ?! Dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

\- Elle est vraiment mal, dit Kevin.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici maintenant, ça urge vraiment là ! Dit Espo.

Je pris Kate, elle était consciente puisque qu'elle marchait quand même et puisque qu'elle s'accrochait à mon épaule.

Il ne nous restait qu'une allée à faire. Nous marchions tout droit et plus on avançait plus on pouvait apercevoir une porte avec un brin de lumière. Mais aussi plus on marchait plus on entendait des voix parlaient mais en particulier une voix féminine que je pourrais reconnaître parmi des milliers. C'était celle de ma fille.

\- Écoutez ! Leur dis-je.

\- Alexis, dit Ryan.

\- Attendez je peux savoir ce que ma fille fait ici ?!

\- Elle a insisté pour venir, me dit Espo.

\- Et vous l'avez emmenée ?

\- C'est grâce à elle qu'on vous a retrouvé et en plus... Elle était trop mignonne quand elle a demandé comment on pouvait refuser, dit Ryan.

\- C'est lui qui a cédé, dit Javier

\- Toi aussi t'as cédé !

\- Les gars...dit Kate dans un faible murmure.

\- Désolé, dirent-ils en cœur.

Je reconnaissais ma fille sur ce coup là, quand elle faisait sa tête de chiot battu, on ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Mais ça m'agaçait qu'elle soit ici, alors que je faisait tout pour ne pas l'a mêlée dans des affaires pareilles.

Nous arrivions presque à la porte et pouvait clairement entendre les dires de ma chère fille.

\- Comment ça vous les avez perdus ?

\- Je suis désolée mademoiselle, on va les retrouvés, c'est juste que...

\- Vous avez une radio non ? Appelez les !

\- Elles ne fonctionnent pas là ou ils sont... Mais on va les retrouvés.

\- J'espère pour vous.

Elle engueulait le capitaine des opérations comme je l'avais fait quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'était pas ma fille pour rien.

On ouvris la porte et le soleil agressa nos yeux. Kate s'était évanouit, elle était inconsciente. Ça ne m'étonnait pas, la lumière a dût lui brûler la rétine depuis le temps qu'elle avait été enfermé et qu'elle n'avait pas vu le jour.

Ma fille cria et courut nous rejoindre.

\- Papa ! Oh mon dieu Kate ! Vous l'avez retrouvée !

Je porta Kate dans mes bras.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, dis-je.

On couru tous jusqu'à la voiture d'Esposito. Kevin et Javier était devant. Moi et Alexis, nous étions derrière avec Kate direction les urgences.

J'avais mal au cœur de voir Kate dans cette état. Elle était vraiment mal en point, rien que la pensée qu'elle puisse mourir dans mes bras me traversa l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas que je commence comme ça, il fallait rester optimiste. Le regard de ma fille me glaça le sang, je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux aussi remplis de tristesse et de colère. Son regard se perdait sur le corps inanimé de Kate.

POV : Beckett

Tout était noir. Tout était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. Juste quelques bruits et quelques voix. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisait ici ni comment j'étais arrivée là.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

POV : Castle

On attendait dans la salle d'attente. Le trajet fut rapide étant donné à la vitesse à laquelle Javier avait conduit. J'avais appelé Jim et ma mère, ils étaient là avec nous tous. On attendait des nouvelles du médecin qui avait prit Kate en charge.

Personne ne parlait. Le silence était seulement animait par les bruits des machines et les voix des infirmières.

Cela faisait des heures qu'on attendait quand le médecin s'avança vers nous.

\- Alors comment va t-elle ? Demanda Jim.

\- Elle est stable pour l'instant mais elle est très faible. Elle a beaucoup de contusions, mais aucune blessure grave. En revanche, elle ne pourra pas ouvrir les yeux avant quelques jours. Le soleil lui a brûlé les deux rétines et il lui faudra un temps d'adaptation pour laisser la lumière se familiariser de nouveau avec ses yeux.

\- Merci docteur. On peut la voir ?

\- Oui mais pas tous en même temps.

Le docteur s'en alla.

\- Allez-y Jim, dit ma mère.

Je laissa tout le monde passait avant moi. J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et pour la voir.

J'étais assis à côté du père de ma muse.

\- Merci d'avoir retrouvée ma fille. Merci de l'avoir ramené. Je vous en serez éternellement reconnaissant.

\- Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse.

\- Merci de l'aimer et de l'a protégé.

Il se leva pour aller chercher un café.

\- Toujours, chuchotais-je.

Il était près de vingt heures quand j'aperçus Lanie, Espo et Ryan sortir de la chambre de Kate. Je restais avec Jim, tout le monde était rentré chez eux.

\- C'est à votre tour, me dit-il en baillant.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous si vous voulez, je veillerais sur elle..., lui dis-je.

\- Je vous fais confiance, dit-il.

\- Bonne nuit Jim.

\- Bonne nuit Rick.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte de ma muse et toquai. Je ne savais pas si elle était réveillée mais je prenais mes précautions en toquant.

J'entrai et posai mon regard sur elle. Elle était allongée, elle semblait dormir et essayait de chasser quelque chose de son rêve. Elle avait de multiples hématomes sur les bras, ses mains étaient habimées. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était inquiète et un peu perdu. Même dans cet état, elle restait magnifique.

Je m'approchai du lit, j'hésitais à l'a touché de peur de la réveiller.

\- Castle... ?

POV :Beckett

J'entendais les bips des machines, j'étais à l'hôpital. Je pouvais le certifier car j'avais passé de nombreux jours ici et je me rappelais de ces bips qui n'en finissaient plus.

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'entendais des voix autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas leur parler. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrivais pas.

Je ne me rappelais pas comment j'avais atterri ici. Je ne me souvenais juste de Castle qui me tenait et qui m'aidait à marcher avec Espo et Ryan puis on avait trouvé la porte de sortie et on l'avait plus rien. C'était un trou noir.

J'entendais différentes voix, je reconnaissais celle de mon père, Lanie,Javier,Alexis, Martha. Je voulais les voir, leur prouvait que je ne dormais pas comme ils le prétendait tous mais je pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux et ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Parce qu'en plus je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot, je ne pouvais pas parler.

Il manquait Castle, je ne l'avais pas entendu. Je me demandais où il était. J'avais envie de le voir, de le sentir près de moi.

J'avais mal à la tête et je n'arrivais pas trop à bouger, mes membres me faisaient souffrir.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'un silence planait dans la chambre où je me trouvais. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. C'était lui,c'était Rick. Je pouvais l'affirmer grâce à son parfum qui dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce avait chatouillé mes narines. Son parfum... J'avais toujours rêvé d'enfouir ma tête dans son cou et d'humé son odeur. Grâce à sa façon de toquer, toujours trois petit coups. C'était devenus une habitude qu'il avait prise, pour que je l'identifie quand il venait toquer chez moi.

Ces pas avaient cessé, signe qu'il ne bougeait plus. Je voulais l'appeler mais ma voix n'était que murmure.

Il s'approcha de moi mais il garda une distance convenable entre nous deux. Il avait toujours eu un profond respect pour moi, un parfait gentleman à quelques exceptions prêt.

Je tentais de l'appeler.

-Castle... ?

POV :Castle

Elle venait de m'appeler ou j'avais rêvé, sa voix était très faible. Je m'approchais encore un peu et elle prononça quelques mots.

\- Assieds toi..., me dit-elle en montrant une petite place sur son lit.

Elle avait du mal à bouger. Le docteur avait dit qu'elle était faible mais elle était plus faible que je ne l'avais pensé.

Je m'asseyais donc à côté d'elle, et elle prit ma main dans la sienne. Un frisson traversa mon corps, c'était une sensation très agréable. Ce contact signifiait qu'elle était prête, que je pouvais l'a touché ; elle n'aurait plus peur, elle ne reculerait plus. Elle nous laisser une chance.

Je traçais des cercles avec mon pouce sur sa main. Je l'a voyais essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Je poussai ma caresse plus loin. Je me penchai un peu et caressa sa joue en lui intimant de ne pas essayer d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Kate..., je touchai ses paupières, n'essaies pas de les ouvrir, le docteur a dit que tu devais les laisser s'habituer à la lumière. 

\- J'ai envie de te voir, me dit-elle. 

\- Pour ça, il faudra patienter. Je sais que je suis irrésistible et que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de me regarder mais il faudra attendre mon cher lieutenant. 

Elle souriait, ça faisait du bien de la voir comme ça.

POV :Beckett 

Son toucher contre ma peau était tellement agréable. J'aurais aimé me perdre dans ses yeux, il avait l'air assez proche de mon visage car je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je voulais l'embrasser mais je préférais attendre que je retrouve la vue pour pouvoir guetter ses émotions et les expressions de son visage.

POV : Castle

J'étais toujours assis sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle s'était endormie, je l'admirais, elle était tellement belle. Un sentiment d'espoir prit place en moi et je me dis que me réveiller avec elle serait un pur bonheur. Je pourrais contempler son visage pendant des heures. Apprendre chaque partie de son corps par cœur, trouvé son point faible pour la frémir, caressé sa peau pour la faire frissonner...

\- Excusez-moi monsieur ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu l'infirmière entré.

\- Oh...Heu excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas entendus, lui dis-je en me levant.

\- Je viens vérifier que tout vas bien, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour et lui laissa la place pour qu'elle puisse faire son travail sans que je l'a gêne. Deux minutes plus tard elle me dit :

\- C'est bon. Vous êtes son mari, son... ?

\- Non, son partenaire et son meilleur ami.

\- Oh je vois.

\- Heu... Est ce qu'il serait possible que je passe la nuit ici, demandais-je un peu gêné, elle semblait hésiter. J'ai promis de veiller sur elle et elle est peut- être en danger... Et puis si vous voulez me faire sortir d'ici, il faudra employer la force...

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, vous pouvez rester mais il y a déjà deux policiers devant la porte.

Je l'a regardé étonner, je ne savais pas qu'Espo avait ordonné à deux policiers de surveiller la chambre.

\- Il y a une couverture dans l'armoire, dit-elle en me montrant une sorte de penderie. Puis elle quitta la chambre me laissant perplexe.

Je regardais Kate, elle dormait encore puis je sortis a mon tour de la chambre afin de m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de policiers.

\- Bonsoir les Gars.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur Castle.

Je décidais d'appeler Javier en allant me chercher un café. Si il avait placé des agents, c'était forcément une mauvaise chose. Il n'avait pas retrouvé Josh.

Je mis une pièce dans la machine quand Lanie me répondit.

\- Castle ?

\- Lanie ?

\- Il y a un problème ? Me demanda t-elle inquiète.

\- Non pas du tout, elle va bien ne t'inquiète pas, l'a rassurais-je.

\- Elle est réveillée ?

\- Non là elle dort mais elle l'était avant. Elle se repose encore normalement.

\- Tu n'es plus avec elle ?

\- Non, je suis juste partis me chercher un café et je voulais parler à Javier.

\- Ne l'a laisse pas seule, si il revient !

\- Je suis juste en face de la chambre, je garde un œil. Tu sais que je l'a surveille quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Oui, je sais.

Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, ces deux-là. Ils ne cachaient pas leur jeu cette fois, ça n'inquiétait pas Lanie de m'avoir répondu alors que je tentais d'avoir Javier. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait un peu de compagnie après ce qui était arrivé mais j'en doutais fortement.

Après avoir pris mon café, je m'installais sur une petite table en face de la porte de la chambre de Kate pour pouvoir l'a surveillée. Le téléphone toujours à l'oreille, j'attendais que Lanie me passe Javier.

\- Castle ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Heu... Vous avez pas retrouver Josh, n'est ce pas ?

\- Non mais on a lancé un avis de recherche et toute la police est mobilisée pour l'attraper.

\- Ok...

\- T'en fais pas, on va le retrouver.

\- Je sais c'est pas pour ça... Je m'inquiète pour Beckett, comment elle va arriver a vivre après ça ?

\- Comme elle a toujours fait après une épreuve difficile. On va l'aider et tu vas l'aider.

\- Ouais... Bon je vais te laisser.

\- Prend soin d'elle, a demain.

\- Comme toujours à demain.

Après avoir jeté mon gobelet, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma muse. J'entrais doucement pour ne pas l'a réveillée mais à peine franchis la porte que j'entendis sa faible voix.

\- Rick ...?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Elle soupira. Ça sonnait comme soulagement.

\- Je croyais que tu étais partis..., me dit-elle.

Je m'approchais et m'asseyais sur son lit à ses côtés.

\- Jamais. Je suis là et je serais toujours là, lui dis-je en prenant sa main.

\- J'étais au téléphone.

-Castle si tu dois...

\- Non,non.

\- Si Alexis...

\- Ne t'inquiè...

\- Ou Martha...

-Kate, arrête de dire ça ou j'aurais vraiment l'impression que tu veux que je partes, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle souriait. Elle était magnifique à ce moment là même si je ne voyais pas ses yeux, le reste de son visage était tout aussi magnifique.

Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas me répondre et je n'attendais pas de réponse. Elle ne dirait rien de peur de se dévoiler un peu. Elle n'avait jamais était douée avec les sentiments. Elle avait peur. Mais je comptais bien lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur comme ça, je lui montrerais tout l'amour que j'éprouvais à son égard et elle comprendrait que les sentiments peuvent aussi faire du bien et non que du mal.

Je regardais ma montre et constatais qu'il était tard.

\- Il faudrait dormir, il est tard, lui dis-je.

Elle se cala dans son lit sans pour autant lâcher ma main.

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir, dis-je en souriant.

\- Je fais pas semblant, j'ai déjà les yeux fermés, c'est pas de ma faute, dit-elle en rigolant.

Je rigolais avec elle. Son visage était plus détendu. Ça faisait plaisir de l'a voir souriante.

\- Viens..., me dit Kate en me faisant signe de me rapprocher et elle me prit dans ses bras.

Elle me serrais fort mais pas autant que moi. C'était la première fois que je l'a resserrais dans mes bras depuis qu'on était sortit de l'entrepôt. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué, son doux parfum de cerise et son toucher qui me donnait des frissons, m'avaient manqués. Cette proximité qu'on avait me manqué à chaque fois que je m'éloignais d'elle.

Après cette douce étreinte, je lui fit un baiser sur le front et lui dit :

\- Bonne nuit Kate.

\- Bonne nuit Rick.

POV : Beckett

 _Il me courrait après. J'essayais de m'enfuir le plus loin possible mais il allait beaucoup trop vite. Je n'ai presque plus de force. J'ai tellement peur, il est_ _devenu fou et dangereux. Si il m'attrape, il me fera des choses horribles et inimaginables._  
 _" Boum"_  
 _Il m'a sauté dessus, il est au-dessus de moi, il me frappe._

" Josh ! Arête, je t'en supplies... Laisse moi !

\- Kate !

\- Arête !

 _Ma tête faisait des aller-retours entre le sol et son poing._

\- Kate !

\- Ne me tue pas...

\- Kate ! C'est moi Castle.

A l'appel de mon prénom, je me relevai violemment et aperçus Rick qui était assis près de moi.

\- Rick ! Oh mon Dieu Castle...

Je me jetais dans ses bras, j'avais tellement eu peur. Je croyais qu'il m'avait retrouvé mais la réalité prit le dessus sur mes pensées, il ne pourrait plus m'avoir maintenant. Enfin... Castle ne m'avait pas dit qu'ils l'avaient eu. Un mauvais pressentiment me traversa l'esprit. Ils ne l'avaient pas eu.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien...

Il me serrait tellement fort que je ne pourrais pas m'échapper si je le voulais, mais entre nous je n'en avais aucune envie. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Diable qu'il sent bon !

Je me reculai et l'observai. Je le voyais, mes yeux étaient ouverts. Certes il faisait noir mais il y avait assez de lumière pour que je puisse le voir.

\- Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, lui fis-je en bougeant la tête. Il était tellement adorable avec sa moue d'enfant qui venait a peine de se réveiller. J'étais stupéfaite, c'était la première fois depuis qu'on était sortis que je le voyais. Je caressais sa joue, sa peau était toute douce.

\- Kate... Tu me vois...?

Je souris.

\- Oui, je te vois.

Il sourit à son tour et je plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux magnifiques dans lesquels j'adorais me perdre. L'intensité et la profondeur de ce regard qu'il me donnait a chaque fois que je le regardais, me rendait encore plus folle de lui. J'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser sur le coup. Mais il baissa les yeux vers nos mains entrelacées dont je n'avais pas le souvenir de les avoir unis, ce devait être lui.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ?

\- Non de toi...

" Oups !" C'était sortit tout seul.

Il me serra dans ces bras et m'embrassa sur la tempe.

\- Je suis là. Il faudrait que tu te reposes, la nuit n'est pas encore fini.

Une vision de mon cauchemar réapparut sous mes yeux.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ?!

J'étais assise en face de lui attendant une réponse. Il semblait gêné, il n'osait pas me le dire. Il croyait sans doute que je ne lui poserais pas cette question maintenant, mais un peu plus tard pour réfléchir à ce qu'il aurait pu me dire.

\- Castle, s'il te plaît ?

Des larmes menaçaient de couler. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que ce malade soit toujours en liberté.

\- Je suis désolé, me dit-il.

Je m'effondrai en larmes dans ces bras. C'était trop. Je ne résisterais pas longtemps. Avec ce qu'il m'a fait avant, rien que l'idée qu'il puisse recommencer à nouveau me donner la nausée.

\- Il ne te fera plus rien, je suis là maintenant. On va le retrouver. Il ne te touchera plus. C'est promis... Je te le promets.

36

POV : Castle

Elle dormait dans mes bras.

Je me sentais mal et ce n'était pas prêt de s'arranger tant que Josh serait en liberté. Je savais qu'elle allait me demander des nouvelles mais j'avais espéré avoir à l'informer le plus tard possible. Je me suis promis qu'à partir de demain, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour attraper ce malade.

Mais en attendant, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me sortir de cette position qui commençer à faire souffrir mes articulations. J'étais tellement soulagé de l'avoir retrouver.

Cela faisait dix minutes que je caressais ses cheveux, je n'osais pas bouger de peur de la sortir de son sommeil. Je me redressai un peu et l'a soulevai pour l'allonger du bon côté du lit. Tout se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'à que je m'aperçoive qu'elle était accrochée à mon bras.

Elle ne me faciliter pas la tâche, déjà que me séparer d'elle avait été dur. Décidant de ne pas risquer de la réveillée, j'essayais d'atteindre le fauteuil qui m'était destiné pour le rapprocher le plus près possible du lit. Chose faite, je m'asseyais et l'a contemplais.

POV : Beckett

Je me réveillais doucement essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je voyais flou mais je commençais à retrouver la vue.

Je sentis un poids sur ma main. C'était Rick. Je dégageais mon bras, sa tête reposait maintenant sur le lit. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient si doux, c'était très agréable.

Des souvenirs de la nuit dernière viennent embrumer mon esprit. Il avait été là, comme toujours.

J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi. Je me sentirais plus en sécurité. Il fallait que je les aide.

" Mmm" "Mmm"

POV : Castle

Une sensation agréable me sortit des bras de Morphée. Je levai la tête et me rendit compte que ce n'était autre que ma muse qui était à l'origine de mon bien être; elle jouait avec mes cheveux.

Je me redressais et une douleur se manifesta au bas de mon dos.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, c'est rien. Et toi, ça va ? Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, grâce à toi. Merci pour hier soir..., me dit-elle.

\- Toujours.

Elle souriait, et c'est à ce moment que je remarquais qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts.

\- Tes yeux sont redevenus normales...

\- Oui, enfin je vois un peu flou.

" TOC, TOC, TOC. "

\- Bonjour ma chérie !

Je me retournais en même temps que Kate et constatais que c'était Lanie qui était rentrée en furie dans la chambre.

\- Oh, j'interromps quelque chose ? Nous demanda t-elle.

\- Non, non enfaîte, j'allais partir, lui dis-je.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda Kate.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir les Gars pour savoir si ils ont avancé.

\- Oh, ok, me répondit-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je repasserais après, lui dis-je voyant son air peu rassuré.

\- Salut Castle, me dit Lanie.

\- Salut Lanie.

POV : Beckett

Lanie, il faut toujours qu'elle arrive au moment où on s'y attend le moins.

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va mieux.

\- Et tes yeux ?

\- Je récupère mais je vois un peu flou, lui dis-je le regard dans le vide.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et m'observa attentivement.

\- Qu'est ce qui y a ?

\- Si tu préfère la présence de Castle, je peux m'en aller et aller le chercher.

\- Main non, bien sûr que non.

\- Ah, ça me rassure, me taquina t-elle en souriant.

\- C'est jute que je suis un peu chamboulée qu'il parte comme ça. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé hier soir...

\- Hier soir ?

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar, c'était Josh qui me frapper. Je croyais qu'il allait me tuer, lui dis-je au bord des larmes.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta.

\- C'est finit maintenant.

\- Non, c'est pas finit, ils ne l'ont pas eu Lanie. Il va recommencer jusqu'à m'avoir tuer.

\- On ne le laissera pas faire, crois-moi. En plus, avec Javier, Kevin et Castle en protection, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Je souris, elle avait raison. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour moi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

POV : Castle

Je m'en voulais d'avoir laisser Kate comme ça mais il fallait se mettre au travail.

J'étais passé chez moi, me changer, déjeuner et tout le tralala puis j'étais partis en route pour le commissariat.

J'arrivais avec deux cafés à la main, un pour ma muse que je posais sur son bureau et un pour moi que je gardais. Je n'avais pas changer mes habitudes malgré les récents événements.

Je rejoignais Espo et Ryan devant le tableau blanc. Ils étaient entrain d'accrocher les éléments de l'enquête.

\- Salut Castle ! Me dit Ryan.

\- Salut les gars.

\- Comment va Beckett ? Me demanda Espo.

\- Ça va mieux. Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Non, aucune trace de lui, on surveille les aéroports, les gares, les hôpitaux, m'informa l'irlandais.

\- Il ne va pas partir, tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut.

\- On va commencer par fouiller son domicile, on en saura peut être un peu plus.

Mon téléphone sonna, c'était le père de Beckett qui m'appeler.

POV : Beckett

J'en avais marre de ne rien faire alors qu'on chercher à me tuer.

Je décidais donc qu'après le départ de Lanie, j'irais rejoindre les gars au poste.

J'étais habillée et prête à sortir discrètement. J'ouvrais la porte et me retrouver nez à nez avec deux policiers en uniforme. Castle avait omis de me parler de ce léger détail. Je n'étais pas complètement surprise, je me doutais qu'ils ne m'auraient jamais laisser sans surveillance.

\- Je suis désolé lieutenant Beckett mais je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Nous avons reçu l'ordre de vous protéger et de ne pas vous laisser franchir cette porte.

C'était encore un coup d'Espo ça. Il avait dût leur dire " même si elle insiste, ne céder pas. "

\- Je n'ai même pas le droit d'aller me chercher un café ? Leur demandais-je.

\- Ce n'est pas conseillé dans votre état, me répond l'autre officier.

\- Comment ça dans mon état ? Je vais très bien, je vous signale ! Lui hurlais-je dessus.

\- Ce que l'officier Thompson veut dire, c'est qu'il faudrait vous reposer.

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- Non lieutenant.

\- Donc je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir de votre part.

\- Oui lieutenant.

\- Je serais juste là, où vous me verrez, leur dis-je en montrant une petite table.

Ils se consultèrent du regard et m'accordèrent le droit d'aller m'asseoir.

Ça allait être plus dur que je ne le penser.

Je m'installais à la table et buvais mon café quand un homme âgé s'approcha de moi.

\- Alors ma petite dame, ces jeunes policiers vous dérangent.

\- Ils ne veulent pas me laissez sortir, il faut que je trouve un moyen de les semer.

\- Je serais ravi de vous aider charmante demoiselle, me dit-il.

\- Et comment ?

\- Je suis connus pour être un peu fou ici, alors je peux les divertir et faire en sorte qu'il ne reviennent que quelques minutes après.

\- Vous feriez ça ?

\- Avec plaisir, il faut conserver sa réputation, me sourit-il.

\- Comment vous vous appeler ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Kate.

\- Eh bien ma chère Kate, c'est l'heure de prendre votre envol.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il était déjà parti.

" Ahhh non mais René, tu es fou ! A l'aide au secours ! " Cria une femme.

" Viens là ma choupinette ! " Cria l'homme âgé.

Les policiers partirent secourir la vieille femme pendant ce temps, je me faufilai ni vue ni connu vers la sortie.

Ce papy était vraiment fort et très aimable. J'espérais juste que la dame qu'il a agressé, était dans le coup.

Je fis signe à un taxi et lui demanda de me conduire au commissariat afin d'y retrouver mes coéquipiers.

POV : Castle

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Castle

\- Bonjour Monsieur Beckett, il y a un problème ?

Le portable d'Espo sonna.

\- Ben, je suis à l'hôpital et Katherine n'est plus dans sa chambre. Les policiers l'ont laissés cinq minutes et elle est partie. Elle n'est pas avec vous.

A ce moment là, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Kate apparut.

\- Heu... Elle est avec nous, lui dis-je sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là alors qu'elle était censé être à l'hôpital.

\- Elle est là, avec nous. C'est bon les Gars, dit Espo à son interlocuteur.

Je me tourna vers lui et les Gars lancèrent le même regard que moi vers Kate.

\- Avec vous ?

\- Oui, heu je vous rappellerais plus tard.

\- Chut, taisez vous. Je sais ce que vous allez dire, nous dit-elle.

\- Tu devrais être à l'hôpital, lui dis-je.

\- Je sais mais je peux pas rester les bras croisés et ne rien faire alors qu'on cherche à me tuer.

\- Heu...

\- Vous en êtes où ? Me coupa t-elle.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, quand elle avait décidé quelque chose, c'était impossible de l'a faire changer d'avis.

\- On allait aller fouiller son domicile, me dit Ryan.

\- On y va, nous dit Javier.

POV : Beckett

Je m'apprêtais à les suivre, quand Espo me retint le bras.

\- Tu sais que tu devrais pas venir.

\- Je sais mais je peux pas rester sans rien faire et tu le sais.

\- On n'a faillit te perdre une fois, je veux pas que ça recommence. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive autre chose. T'as pas vu dans quel état on n'était. Ça a détruit Castle de ne plus te voir.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien...

Il fit une tête pas très convaincus.

\- Je resterais derrière toi, promis.

Il me fit signe d'y aller.

POV :Castle

Dans la voiture, personne ne parler. J'étais assis à côté de Ryan derrière et Kate et Espo étaient devant. C'était lui qui conduisait.

A partir du moment où j'ai vus Beckett sortir de l'ascenseur, je savais qu'elle allait enquêter et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

J'avais une boule au ventre. Elle se mettait en danger en étant sur le terrain avec nous. C'était comme si elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Et l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose me rendait malade.

J'aurais aimé avoir une discussion avec elle avant qu'on parte pour essayer de l'a raisonné et lui dire que je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois mais elle m'évitait.

POV :Beckett

Je savais que je devrais me reposer mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Les Gars le comprenaient mais j'avais remarquer que Castle aurait voulut avoir une discussion avec moi, mais je l'éviter. Il m'aurait sûrement raisonner et m'aurait dit que je n'aurais pas dût quitter l'hôpital.

Je mettais mon gilet par balle et Javier me tendit mon arme.

-Tiens.

\- Merci, lui dis-je avec un sourire.

On se trouvait devant la porte de la maison de Josh et comme je l'avais promis à Espo, j'étais derrière suivis de Castle.

L'équipe d'intervention défonça la porte et ils entrèrent en criant « NYPD ». On savait qu'il ne serait pas là mais il faut toujours rentrer en n'étant sur ses gardes, c'était la procédure.

« RAS » « RAS » « RAS »

Tout le monde fouillait les lieux pendant que je restais en retrait. Rick vint me voir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui...

\- Tu sais...

\- Oui je sais... Je devrais être à l'hôpital pour me reposer et pas ici. Je devrais vous laisser faire le travail et ne pas être là.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? Me dit-il en souriant ce qui me fit sourire aussi.

\- Les rôles s'inversent.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais te dire... Je veux que tu sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi et que tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Je sais merci...

\- Toujours.

Je lui souriais. Il trouvait toujours les bons mots au bon moment.

« Beckett ! Castle ! Vous devriez venir voir ça ! » Cria Ryan.

Nous descendions au sous-sol et je restais stupéfaite.

En face de nous se trouvait un grand mur remplis de photos de toute l'équipe ; Castle, Espo, Ryan, Lanie et moi. Il y avait aussi tous les trajets que j'avais emprunté durant ces derniers mois. Il y avait des photos des sorties que l'on avait faite tous ensembles avant qu'il ne me kidnappe. Il y avait un planning avec mes heures de travail. Des photos de quand je me rendais chez Rick où chez Lanie. Il y avait presque toute ma vie accrochée sur ce mur.

Sentant mon malaise, Rick s'approcha de moi jusqu'à me toucher, ce qui avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser un peu.

\- C'est vraiment un malade, dit Javier.

\- Un psychopathe oui, dit Kevin.

POV : Castle

Il l'a traquait. Peu importe où elle allait ou ce qu'elle faisait, il avait tout noter. Il l'avait dût l'a suivre des mois et des mois pour savoir tout ça. J'en revenais pas presque toute sa vie était sur ce mur.

Je voyais qu'elle était mal à l'aise, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ça me blessais de la voir ainsi. Je me rapprochais d'elle afin de l'a touché pour lui signaler que j'étais là et qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre à mes côtés.

Une feuille blanche attira mon attention, je m'approchai d'elle afin d'y voir plus clair. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de schéma, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dessus juste des traits qui formaient des bâtiments peut être ou des routes.

« Castle ! »

Je me retournais, il n'y avait que Ryan derrière moi.

\- Viens voir ça ! Me dit-il.

Il semblait perturber. Je le suivais mais je n'en avais pas finis avec cette mystérieuse feuille, j'éclaircirais ça plus tard.

On descendis une trappe et je fus pris de vertige. J'étais littéralement sous le choc.

En face de moi se trouvait un grand mur comme avec Kate. Il y avait des photos de moi, de mon loft, de ma voiture et des photos où j'étais avec Beckett. Sur toutes les photos mon visage était barré, déchiré.

Dans cette même pièce, il y avait des armes et des produits chimiques et dangereux.

Un frisson traversa mon corps.

Je regardais Kate, elle était aussi choquée que moi.

Je me sentais vraiment pas bien, je remontais et sortais de la maison. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

POV : Beckett

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il suivait Castle. Les photos déchirées, les armes, les produits chimiques... Il allait s'en prendre à lui aussi.

Castle était désorienté, choqué et je le comprenais.

\- On met Castle sous surveillance, dit Espo à des agents.

Ryan s'approcha de moi.

\- Ça va Beckett ?

\- Je vais voir Castle...

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

\- Castle ...?

Il était appuyé contre la voiture de Javier dos à moi. Il semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et l'appela une nouvelle fois.

\- Rick ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me dit :

\- Je pensais pas que...

\- Oui moi non plus...

Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que Josh ait autant de haine envers Castle. Il n'avait rien fait, c'était de ma faute. C'était moi qui l'avait quitté. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'aimait autant.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est de ma faute, tout ça. Je te mets en danger.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce mec est complètement cinglé ! C'est un psychopathe dangereux qu'il faut enfermer. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si il est comme ça. Il l'a toujours était, même si il ne le montrer pas. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il est au fond de lui.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule. C'était la seule chose dont j'avais besoin à ce moment là.

\- Beckett ! M'appela Ryan en s'approchant de nous avec Espo.

Instinctivement, je releva la tête, gênée qu'il nous trouve dans cette position.

\- On n'a tout fouillé, il y a rien d'autre. Ils ont emballés tout ce qu'on a trouvé et ils nous l'amène.

On pris la voiture pour rentrer au commissariat.

POV : Castle

Depuis la fouille de la maison, Kate s'était rapprochée de moi et j'aimais cette proximité. Elle s'était assise à l'arrière avec moi dans la voiture et avait prit ma main dans la sienne pendant toute la durée du trajet.

On était assis dans la salle de réunion, on examinait les feuilles que l'on avait trouvé chez Josh. J'observais Kate. Elle avait cette ride sur le front qui apparaissait quand elle était concentrée.

Plus je l'a regardais et plus je l'a trouvé magnifique. La façon dont elle bougeait ses lèvres quand elle réfléchissait me faisait devenir fou, tellement j'avais envie de les embrasser. Ses mains qui caressaient soigneusement les feuilles me donner envie de les prendre dans les miennes et de ne jamais les lâcher. Et ses cheveux légèrement ondulés qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules... Ce que j'aimerais promener mes doigts dans sa douce chevelure et effleurer sa nuque avec de douces caresses qui l'a ferait frissonner.

\- Castle... ça va ? Demanda Ryan

\- ... Heu oui ça va, je...

Bon sang, il fallait que je me concentre moi aussi sinon on y arriverai jamais. J'étais tellement perdus dans mes pensées que j'en oubliais ce qu'il y avait autour. Vivement que l'on finisse cette affaire pour qu'on passe enfin aux choses sérieuses.

POV : Beckett

J'avais sentis le regard insistant de Castle sur moi. Je n'avais pas osé lever la tête de peur de rougir devant l'intensité de ses yeux.

Heureusement que Ryan avait réagis parce que ça me gênais énormément, bien que ça me flattais en même temps. Aucun homme ne m'avait jamais regardé comme il le faisait. Toute l'émotion qu'il y transmettait, tous les sentiments qu'il y cachait.

POV : Castle

J'avais devant moi la feuille que j'avais trouvé au sous-sol sur le mur d'affichage. Ce schéma cachait quelque chose et j'étais prêt à trouver quoi.

Ça pouvait être un chemin avec des points de rendez-vous ou une sorte de route qui mène à un endroit secret.

" Réfléchis" Il y avait deux carrés, un rectangle et un autre avec deux cercles.

" C'est peut-être..."

Je me levais pour aller chercher la photo de l'entrepôt qu'Alexis avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt.

Un des carrés pouvait représenter l'entrepôt. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver la signification des autres et je savais comment faire.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Me demanda Beckett en s'approchant du tableau blanc, accompagner des gars.

\- Oui je crois. J'ai trouvé ça, leur dis-je en donnant la feuille à Kate. Une des formes pourrait être l'entrepôt où on t'as trouvé...

\- Et une autre serait l'entrepôt voisin, dit-elle.

\- Donc ça pourrait être...

\- Le plan de son évasion.

\- Mais alors que représente les autres ? Demanda Ryan.

\- C'est le lien entre les deux, dit Espo.

\- Oui mais la zone grouillait de policiers, il a pas put s'échapper comme ça, dit Kevin.

\- Le sous-sol ! M'écriais-je en même temps que Kate.

POV : Beckett

Cette connexion m'avait manqué. Il m'avait manqué.

\- Castle et moi allons fouillé l'entrepôt et vous allés à l'hôpital où il travaillait.

\- Non, non, non. C'est hors de question qu'on vous laisse seuls tous les deux. Peu importe où on va, on y va toujours les quatre ensemble. Même si on met plus de temps, dit Espo.

\- Les gars...

\- Non, c'est pas négociable, me coupa Ryan en s'éloignant avec Espo.

\- Ils m'énervent, râlais-je.

\- Ils ont raison, me dit Castle en s'en allant à son tour.

Il allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi.

Je les rejoignais dans l'ascenseur pour aller au parking.

\- Où tu vas ? Me demanda Javier.

\- Chercher ma voiture.

\- On prend la mienne, on se sépare pas.

\- Donne moi les clés.

\- Avec tes yeux ! C'est moi qui conduis.

\- Bon écoute, je vais très bien.

\- Ouais, c'est pour ça que t'as oublié que ta voiture est restée chez toi.

Ok. Un point pour lui.

\- Je suis perturbée, c'est tout. Et puis, j'ai pas besoin que tu sois sans arrêt derrière moi.

\- Quand je serais sûr que tu iras bien, je te lâcherais.

\- Je vais très bien ! Criais-je.

\- Montre moi l'autorisation de sortie du docteur. Ah mais oui j'oubliais, t'es sortis sans rien dire !

Il m'énervait, cette tête de mule ! Pire que mon père !

J'entrais dans la voiture en claquant la porte ce qui fît sursauter Castle et Ryan.

Arrivés devant l'entrepôt, Espo décida de faire le tour du bâtiment, Castle partit tout seul vérifier une de ses hypothèses et Ryan et moi cherchions quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider.

On marchait le long du couloir quand Kevin brisa le silence.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi...

\- Je sais...soupirais-je.

\- Et tant qu'il ne te saura pas en sécurité, il va continuer.

\- Oui mais ça m'énerve.

\- Tu sais... J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire depuis que tu es de retour mais ça m'as fait mal que tu ne sois plus là.

Je m'arrêtais face à sa déclaration.

\- Ryan...

\- Quand j'ai vu ton corps sur la table d'autopsie, j'ai prié pour que ce ne sois qu'une mauvaise blague...

Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis désolée...

Je le pris dans mes bras.

Je ne pensais pas que ma disparition l'avait autant affecté.

\- Je suis là maintenant, c'est finit.

\- Oui, dit-il en séchant ses larmes. On y va ?

\- Oui allez.

POV : Castle

Je me rendais au sous-sol par où je pensais qu'il s'était échappé.

Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre une lampe torche. Heureusement que j'avais mon portable.

Je marchait s'en savoir où ça me mènerait. Je cherchais quelque chose qui nous aurait échapper.

J'aperçus un bout de métal sur ma droite et le tirais.

Une porte s'ouvrit, c'était comme un placard mais il était vide.

Je continuais de marcher. Au bout de cinq minutes, un bruit s'échappa du sol. J'avais marché sur quelque chose. Ça avait l'air d'être une trappe.

Je l'ouvrais et mon téléphone tomba.

" Et merde ! Mon portable ! "

Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution. Il fallait que je descende.

L'idée me déplaisait étant donné que je n'avais pas entendu le bruit de l'atterrissage de mon téléphone, ce qui signifiait que c'était profond. Mais il fallait que je le fasse.

" Bon allez, quand il faut y aller faut y aller, à trois j'y vais. Un, deux, trois. "

...

"Oh mon dieu que c'est froid"

Maintenant je savais pourquoi je n'avais pas entendu mon téléphone tomber.

L'eau était glacée, je ne voyais rien et je ne savais même pas où j'avais atterris.

Je nageais jusqu'au petit brin de lumière qui venait d'apparaître a quelques mètres de moi.

Et comme d'habitude, j'en avais fait qu'à ma tête, j'y étais allé seul pour encore me retrouver dans une telle situation.

Ah enfin j'apercevais la lumière du jour droit devant moi et c'était là que je comprenais.

Son plan d'évasion était parfait. Il avait vraiment tout planifié. Le sous-sol, le passage souterrain par l'eau qui le menait directement a l'autre entrepôt.

Pour me sortir d'ici, je devais faire comme lui. Je nageais jusqu'au pont un peu plus loin à droite. J'avais perdu l'habitude de faire du sport. J'étais essoufflé je montais les escaliers et arrivais sur la terre ferme.

J'étais trempé de la tête au pied. J'imaginais la tête des autres quand ils me verraient surtout celle de Beckett. J'en riais déjà.

Une trace au sol attira mon attention... De l'huile de moteur d'une voiture. Et à côté, il y avait des traces de pneus. Donc il laissait son van ici en cas d'urgence. Je regardais autour de moi à droite, il y avait l'entrepôt d'où j'étais partis, à gauche celui où j'étais arrivé.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'y avait aucune route aux alentours alors comment avait-il fait pour s' échapper sans que personne ne le voit. Et aussi pour garer son véhicule.

Je décidais d'aller voir ce qui se cacher derrière l'entrepôt. Je devais être prudent, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvais nous arriver.

POV : Beckett

Après avoir fouillé les lieux, où nous avions trouvé une carte avec écrit " BOB " et un numéro de téléphone, Ryan et moi avions rejoint Espo dehors qui nous avez dit de le suivre. Il semblait avoir trouver quelque chose.

\- Vous voyez l'entrepôt là-bas ? Nous demanda Javier.  
Il n'y a aucune route ni aucun passage pour y accéder à part cette petite forêt à côté et...

\- Quoi de mieux qu'un endroit pareil pour passer incognito, dit Kevin.  
Mais comment il y est allé sans se faire repérer, on l'aurait vu.

J'avais tout compris.

\- Le sous-sol, dis-je.

\- Quoi ? Dit Espo

\- Tu te souviens quand vous êtes venus me chercher et qu'on est tombé du rez de chaussé.

\- Il est passé par la mer, dit Ryan.

\- Où est Castle ? Demandais-je.

\- Je sais pas, dit Kevin.

J'attrapais mon téléphone et l'appelais. Répondeur.

\- Il ne répond pas.

\- Il doit être entrain de vérifier une de ses hypothèses farfelues, ne t'inquiète pas si il revient pas dans quelques minutes, on le cherchera, m'assura Ryan.

\- On y va ? Dit Javier

On passa par une sorte de petite forêt, il fallait faire attention où on marchait et on où on mettait la tête.

\- Aïe !

En parlant de faire attention, Ryan venait de se prendre une branche sur la figure.

Je me retenais de rigoler. Espo aussi.

\- Rigolez-pas.

\- Attend ta une feuille qui te pousse au milieu du front, dit Javier en lui touchant le visage.

\- C'est pas marrant.

Il cachait un sourire.

\- Quand même un peu... dit Javier.

Et on rigola en cœur. C'était très agréable de retrouver leurs petites taquineries.

Plus on avancés plus je m'inquiétais pour Rick. Je n'aimais pas quand il partait tout seul, maladroit comme il était. Il s' attirait toujours des ennuis.

Mais le fait qu'on s'était éloigné d'où il se trouvait n'arranger pas les choses. Il devait se demander où on était passés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

POV : Castle

Mes vêtements me collaient à la peau et c'était très désagréable.

Je me trouvais dans l'entrepôt, il était beaucoup plus petit que l'autre, il n'y avait qu'une grande salle avec deux portes. Celle par laquelle, j'étais rentré et une autre en face de moi qui devait mener à l'extérieur ; derrière l'entrepôt.

J'ouvris la porte.

POV : Beckett

Nous étions arrivés derrière l'entrepôt où nous avions découvert un chemin de terre, assez grand pour un van, qui continuait au loin.

On allait s' y rendre quand un bruit venant de la porte arrière, nous arrêta.

Armes à la main, Espo qui était devant ouvrit la porte.

\- Aaah. Heu...

\- Castle, dis-je. Choquer de le voir ici.

POV : Castle

Ils m'avaient fait peur. À un moment j'ai cru que j'allais tomber sur une mauvaise surprise qui n'aurait pas plus à Beckett.

Je sortis de l'entrepôt et les Gars se sont mis à rire alors que Kate était exaspérée.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait !?  
Me demanda t-elle.

\- Ben... Je suis descendus au sous-sol et j'ai vu une trappe alors j'y suis descendu... enfin tombé..., dis-je en l'a voyant rouler des yeux.

\- Tu monte pas dans ma voiture comme ça Fliper le dauphin, me dit Espo en rigolant.

\- Fais gaffe où il va t'asperger avec son jet, dit Ryan en rigolant.

\- Ahah, très drôle.

Ils se croyaient marrants les deux comics de services.  
Enfin un peu vu le sourire de Kate.

\- Oui mais au moins j'ai découvert comment il s'est échappé.

\- Comment ? Demanda Beckett

\- Il y a des traces d'huile et de pneus juste a côté de l'entrée donc il garait son van là bas au cas où il devait fuir.

\- Et il est passé par ce chemin qui doit mener a une route, en toute discrétion, dit Beckett.

\- En plus ça fait ressortir les ab dos perdus avec l'âge, se moqua Ryan.

\- Sérieusement les Gars ! Leur dit Kate.

" Ah merci de me défendre "

\- C'est avec la nourriture pas avec l'âge, dit-elle en rigolant a son tour.

Non mais je rêve, elle s' y met aussi.

Je l'a regardé avec mon air de chien battu et elle roula des yeux.

POV : Beckett

Qu'il était sexy mouillé comme ça, ça faisait ressortir les formes de son corps. Et avec son air de chien battu, il était trop craquant.

Nous nous dirigions vers la forêt pour rejoindre la voiture.

Oubliant que Castle était derrière moi, je lâchais la branche que je retenais pour passer et elle lui arriva en plein visage.

\- Aïe !

\- Oh mince... je suis désolée Castle. Je t'avais oublié.

Et les Gars avaient de nouveau un fou rire.

Il saignait sur le front, une petite plaie.

\- C'est vraiment pas mon jour...me dit-il.

\- Désolée.

Je le soignerait en rentrant.

\- Bon les hyènes, on avance, dis-je aux gars qui n'avaient pas fini de rire.

Dans la voiture, Castle coupa le silence :

\- Si tu pouvais me déposer chez moi en passant, ça m'arrangerais, dit-il à Espo.

Après quelques minutes, nous étions arrivés chez Rick.

\- Je vais avec Castle, dis-je en descendant de la voiture. Cherchez qui est l'homme de la carte et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous.

\- Ok, a demain, me dit Ryan.

Rick était étonné et je lui dis avec un sourire.

\- Il faut bien que je soigne ta blessure...

Il me fit un grand sourire et me signe de le suivre.

J'appréhendais ce début de soirée. En vérité, j'avais réfléchis toute la journée. A propos de mes sentiments, ce qui m'avait ramené au kidnapping et aux pensées qui avaient traversées mon esprit quand j'étais enfermée.

Je voulais plus. Je voulais Rick. Tellement de choses avaient pris une évidence dans ma tête. Je regrettais... Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dis que je l'aimais, que je ne voulais pas le perdre et qu'il comptait énormément pour moi.

J'avais été malheureuse mais à partir de ce soir je laisserais le bonheur m'envahir. Et pour que je sois heureuse. Il fallait que je sois avec Rick.

Nous étions dans sa salle de bain et je le soignais, après qu'il ait mis des vêtements secs.

\- Aïe...

\- Fais pas l'enfant, lui dis-je.

Ce qui demeurait impossible vu qu'il faisait la plupart du temps le gamin.

\- Je suis désolée... J'avais complètement oublié que t'étais derrière.

\- C'est pas grave tant que j'ai ma petite infirmière qui me soigne après, tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux, me dit-il avec un sourire et un regard provocateur.

\- Tout ce que je veux, répétais-je.

Il me tendait une grande perche là.

" Arête de réfléchir pour une fois et agis. "

Je me rapprochais doucement de lui et l'embrassais.

Ces lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. J'avais des papillons dans le ventre, cette sensation était très agréable.

Je reculais et le regardais. Il avait mit quelques secondes à réalisé ce qui venait de ce passer avant de m'adresser un grand sourire.

POV: Castle

J'en avais rêvé de ce moment, tellement de fois mais ce n'était rien comparé à la sensation que je ressentais maintenant. Ses lèvres, j'en était déjà en me redressais, caressais sa joue et l'embrassais à nouveau. J'avais tellement besoin de l'a sentir près de moi après tous les récents événements, de l'a sentir baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Nos langues menaient un vrai combat, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Je descendais dans son cou et happais sa peau entre mes lèvres. Je m'attardais à l'a marqué. Elle inclina la tête afin de me laisser un meilleur accès à son cou. Ses doigts enserraient le tissu de ma chemise pour me garder le plus près possible d'elle. Je défis les premiers boutons de sa chemise et laissais ma bouche se promenait sur sa poitrine. Elle passa ses doigts dans ma chevelure. Je remontais en laissant ma langue se promenait sur sa poitrine, son cou jusqu'à trouver sa bouche que je caressais délicieusement. Elle soupira contre ma bouche, sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Mes mains quittèrent ses hanches pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, passant mes doigts à travers ses boucles. Elle pinça ma lèvre inférieure et un frisson sauvage traversa mon corps. Chaque parcelle de ma peau était consommée par un désir brûlant. Elle me sourit malicieusement, alors que je resserrais mon étreinte autour de sa taille. Je l'a soulevais et elle s'agrippa à mon bassin entourant ma taille de ses jambes et rapprocha nos bassins, ce qui nous fit gémir. Elle commença à onduler contre moi, ce qui accentua mon envie d'elle.

POV : Beckett

Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit et prit place au dessus de moi. Je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

\- Rick...chuchotais-je contre son oreille.

Je m'emparais de son lobe et le mordillais. Il laissa échapper un grognement qui ne fit qu'embrasait le feu qui se consumer déjà en moi.

J'enlevais sa chemise et défis la boucle de sa ceinture. Je lui enlevais son pantalon et son boxer par la même occasion.

J'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Quatre ans de préliminaires, c'était assez.

Il tendit son bras et ouvrit un tiroir. Il se figea, et afficha un regard perturbé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Heu... J'ai pas de préservatifs... Je veux dire, ça fait au moins un an que..., me dit-il gêné.

\- Rick, lui dis-je en lui caressant sa joue afin qu'il me regarde, c'est pas grave. Je prends la pilule.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Oui... Et toi tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, me répondit-il.

Je lui fît un sourire et il me le rendit. Il me regardait n'osant pas bouger. Je pris les devants et l'embrassai.

\- Tu es sûr que... Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

J'en roulais sa taille de mes jambes pour le rapprocher de moi.

\- J'ai jamais été aussi sûr, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa et entra en moi. Il étouffa mon gémissement dans sa bouche, couvrant le sien par la même occasion.

POV : Castle

On bougeait ensemble en harmonie, dans un rythme lent. Apprenant à découvrir l'autre, trouver ses points faibles.

J'accélérais le rythme, voulant plus. J'allais au plus profond d'elle. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, ça me rendais fou.

\- Rick... Oh oui... Rick...

Ses cris me rendaient fou. J'allais bientôt venir. Je sentais ses muscles se resserrer autour de ma virilité, signe qu'elle allait bientôt arriver au point final.

\- Rick ! Cria-t-elle.

\- Kate !

On bougeait encore quelques secondes et s'immobilisait.

Elle m'entoura de ses bras et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

POV : Beckett

Mon dieu... Non, mon dieu ! C'était tellement bon ! Il avait été bon, même très bon. J'étais déjà en manque.

POV : Castle

Je me réveillai et fus surpris de ne pas trouver ma muse à mes côtés, étant donné la nuit que l'on avait passé ensemble... Ou j'avais juste rêver, c'est fort possible, toutes les fois où j'avais imaginé cette « fameuse nuit ». Non je ne crois pas. Hier avait été si magique, si réelle et si bon. Si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, je me sentirais tellement mal. Je me redressai et jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours quand mon regard se posa sur elle. Elle venait d'entrer dans ma chambre avec deux tasses de cafés. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille cachait une bonne partie de son visage et ses boucles tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle portait une de mes chemises et je trouvais ça terriblement sexy.

\- J'ai fait du café... Me dit-elle.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- Non, tu n'as définitivement pas rêver... Me dit-elle en me tendant un café.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi.

\- Tu avais raison, je n'avais pas idée, lui dis-je.

Elle souriait, gênée.

\- Alors tu as aimé ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai adoré.

\- Même le moment où je...

\- Surtout ce moment là...

Elle baissa la tête et joua avec sa tasse. Je lui prit l'objet de ses pensées et le posai à côté du mien sur la table de nuit.

\- Alors c'est du sérieux, ce n'était pas « j'étais pas bien après ce qui m'est arrivée et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées ». Lui demandais-je.

\- Heu...Non pas pour moi...

\- Moi non plus.

\- Cool...

\- Cool. Je lui fit un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Je me redressais afin d'atteindre les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait et commençais à les défaire.

\- Alors que veux - tu faire maintenant ? Lui demandais-je.

Son téléphone sonna, elle se leva et le chercha.

\- Beckett, répondit-elle à son interlocuteur. Ok, on arrive. Enfin... Heu non, je passe prendre Castle.

Je me rendis compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et je l'a regardé avec un grand sourire dont elle sembla agacé vu le regard qu'elle me jeta.

Elle raccrocha et me dit :

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement.

\- Je souris pas bêtement, je souris parce que je te regarde.

Elle rougis et baissa la tête.

\- Allez, habille toi les gars ont du nouveau.

\- C'est dommage parce que j'avais d'autres plans si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

POV : Beckett

Ses plans avaient l'air plus que tentant mais il fallait redescendre de ce petit nuage dans lequel nous étions depuis hier, on avait une enquête à résoudre. Même si le voir là dans le lit maintenant, complètement nu, à me regarder avec ce sourire qui me fait craquer, me donner envie de lui sauter dessus. Après la nuit que nous avions passé, je recommencerais bien. Allez Kate pense à autre chose... Mais comment... Il avait tellement de pouvoir sur moi. En plus, il ne semblait pas vouloir bouger, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Allez, habille toi.

\- Non..., me répondit-il.

\- Comment ça non ?

\- Tu n'aurait pas oublier quelque chose ?

Je réfléchissais mais je ne trouvais pas.

Il me regarda avec son sourire provocateur et irrésistible et je compris. C'est vraie que j'en avais très envie moi aussi. Je m'approchai de lui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette sensation était tellement agréable. Même si j'en avais profité toute la nuit, elles me manquaient déjà. Je me reculais un peu sans pour autant m'éloigner de son visage. Je sentais son souffle sur moi et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était léger, doux, pur et agréable. Il dégageait tellement de choses mais surtout de l'amour.

\- Allez on y va, lui dis-je doucement.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand Rick me retint et m'attira à lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement.

\- C'est le dernier avant ce soir, il faut bien que j'en profite.

\- Qu'on soit clair Castle...

\- Maintenant c'est Castle, alors que hier soir et ce matin, c'était plutôt Rick...

Je lui fit un regard noir et il se tût aussitôt.

\- Quand on est en public, je suis célibataire et tu es célibataire, ok ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on me vois avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Non, non c'est juste que... tout ça c'est tout nouveau pour moi et je préfère garder ce que l'on a pour nous secret quelques temps...

\- Je plaisante. Moi aussi je préfère garder ça pour nous.

\- Mais je suis sérieuse, pas de rapprochements, pas de regards provocateurs et pas de remarques subjectives. Compris ?

\- Compris.

Je l'embrassai et nous partions pour de bon.

Arrivais au commissariat, je me dirigeais vers les gars suivi de près par Castle. Un peu trop près je dirais.

\- Hey Beckett ! Dit Espo, on n'a trouvé le « Bob » de la carte.

\- Il s'agit de Bobby Whrite, quarante-cinq ans, marié deux enfants. Il travaille à la fourrière du Queens. Il a été arrêté en deux mille douze pour vol dans une supérette et a pris deux ans de prison.

\- Allez le chercher, on va l'interroger, dis-je.

\- C'est déjà fait, dit Ryan avec un air fier.

\- On s'en ai chargé pendant que vous faisiez..., dit Espo.

\- On faisait rien du tout, on était pas ensemble, répondais-je à leur taquinerie.

Je me tourna vers Castle et constata son air amusé, je lui fit un regard noir.

-Bon Espo, tu viens avec moi.

Nous entrions dans la salle d'interrogatoire et je me trouva face à un homme bien nerveux et stressé à mon goût pour être innocent.

\- Bobby Whrite, marié deux enfants, arrêté pour vol il y a quelque années, cause de gros problèmes d'argent, vous avez fait deux ans de prison, dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que je fais là, dit-il en bougeant nerveusement ses mains.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

\- Non, je suis désolé.

\- Alors pourquoi nous avons trouvé une carte avec votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone dans un entrepôt où il résidé, dit Espo.

\- J'en ai aucune idée...

\- Bon écoutez Bobby, si vous ne coopérer pas, je vous arête pour complicité de kidnapping, et violence envers la police de New-York. Vous imaginez vos enfants...vivre dans la rue... vous en vouloir à vie pour leur avoir infliger ce mode de vie...

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Il est venu plusieurs fois me voir, craqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est venu pour une demande spéciale.

\- Quelle demande ? Demanda Espo.

\- Il cherchait un van. Il m'a demandé si j'en avais un à la casse. Je trouvais ça bizarre puisqu'en général les gens viennent acheter des pièces mais pas un véhicule entier.

\- Et qu'avez vous fait ?

\- Je lui ai dis que je n'avez pas le droit de vendre des véhicules. Il a insisté et...

\- Et ? Demandais-je.

\- Il m'a proposé cinq mille dollars et j'ai accepté. Il a embarqué dans un camion, m'a donné l'argent et m'a dit de rester discret sinon il reviendrait et il est parti.

\- C'est tout ? Demanda Espo.

\- Non, il m'a aussi demander si je connaissais un bon mécanicien et je lui ai donné les coordonnées.

Je lui tendis un bloc notes.

\- Écrivez les.

Il s'exécuta.

\- Mettez tout ce que vous nous avez dit par écrit, un agent passera le ramasser plus tard, dis-je.

\- Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver maintenant ? Nous demanda-t-il. J'ai fais ça pour ma famille, j'avais besoin d'argent pour nourrir mes gosses !

Je quittai la salle et me dirigeai vers le tableau blanc pour afficher les nouvelles informations. Je m'asseyais au coin de mon bureau et Rick fit de même, s'asseyant si proche de moi que j'en avais des frissons.

Ryan prit la parole :

\- Alors je me suis renseigné sur le mécanicien. Il s'agit de David Bauchand, un français venu s'installer à New-York il y a sept ans. Il a trente-deux ans et il est propriétaire du garage « 55 Water Garage ».

\- Castle et moi, on va y faire un tour. Essayer de trouver comment il a pu se procurer une telle somme d'argent.

Dans la voiture, on parlait de tout et de rien. Jusqu'au moment où Rick posa sa main sur la mienne qui était sur le levier de vitesse. Je souris, c'était si agréable. Je me garai à côté du garage et tournai la tête vers Castle qui n'avait pas l'air décidé de me lâcher la main.

\- Je peux reprendre ma main ? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

\- Si j'ai le droit à un baiser oui, me dit-il.

\- Rick on en a déjà parler.

\- On n'est pas en public là, personne va nous voir.

Il était si craquant avec son petit air de chien battu. Je l'embrassais et il lâcha ma main.

\- Allez on y va.

\- Monsieur Bauchand ? Demandais-je. David Bauchand ?

\- Lui-même.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, lui dis-je en lui montrant ma plaque, et Richard Castle. Nous avons quelques questions a vous poser .

\- Bien sûr.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ?

\- Oh..oui je m'en souvient ! Ce type voulait que je fasse un miracle. Il m'a ramené une sorte de van complètement défoncé, je n'aurais pas su dire ce que c'était si il ne me l'avait pas dit.

\- Il voulait quoi ?

\- Il voulait que je le remette à neuf. Au premier abord, je lui ai dit que ce serait impossible. Mais il insisté vraiment, il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire alors j'ai analyser le véhicule. Je lui ai dit que ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps et que ça allait lui coûter cher. Il m'a dit que l'argent n'était pas un problème en revanche il semblait pressait de pouvoir l'utiliser.

\- Comment pouvez vous affirmer ça ? Demanda Rick.

\- Il venait toutes les deux semaines pour me demander si ça avançait bien.

\- Vous avez mis combien de temps ?

\- Trois mois.

\- Merci.

\- De rien, bonne journée.

POV : Castle

Le témoignage du mécanicien avait confirmé nos soupçons, il organisait ça depuis des mois. Je me posais une question : « Quel a été l'élément déclencheur ? » Je veux dire cela faisait au moins un an qu'elle avait quitté, il a eu quelques mois avant qu'il décide de faire ça. Nous étions sur le chemin pour le commissariat et je décidai de confier mon intrigue à Kate.

\- A ton avis comment il a pu prendre l'initiative de faire ça ?

\- Heu..., répondit-elle surprise par ma question.

\- Je veux dire... Quel à été l'élément déclencheur à sa folie ?

\- Sa folie..., dit-elle doucement le regard dans le vide.

\- Je suis désolé... J'aurais pas du te demander ça...

\- Non ça va, c'est rien, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sais pas, peut-être qu'on ne le saura jamais.

Nous étions face au tableau blanc après avoir briefer les gars sur le témoignage du mécanicien.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ? Demanda Kate.

\- Rien sur son compte bancaire, pas de prélèvements, rien de suspect, dit Ryan.

\- On n'a aucune idée de comment il a pu se procurer cet argent, dit Espo.

\- Peut-être que si, dis-je en me levant, il a pu profiter de quelques patients et leur soutirer de l'argent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

\- Mais comment ne pas se rendre compte qu'il nous manque quelques milliers, dit Javier.

\- Si...,commençais-je.

\- Si ces patients sont en dernière phase de vie. Faut qu'on aille faire un tour à l'hôpital, finit Beckett.

POV : Beckett

Arrivais à l'hôpital, je m'adressai à l'accueil.

\- Police de New-York , nous voudrions accéder au bureau du chirurgien Davidson.

\- Que ce passe t-il ? Me demanda t-elle.

\- C'est pour une enquête, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

\- Une minute, il faut que je demande l'autorisation de M. Davidson.

\- Oh laissez tomber, il ne répondra pas, dit Castle.

\- La voilà l'autorisation, dis-je en lui montrant le mandat.

\- Suivez-moi.

Je décidais que Castle et moi allions interroger l'assistante de Josh en attendant que les équipes fouillent le bureau.

\- Vous êtes l'assistante de ?

\- Oui, Kim Beth.

\- Quand l'avez vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Il y a deux jours mais ça m'a intrigué.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castle.

\- Normalement il est en congés mais il est arrivé à l'improviste lundi. Je lui ai demandé qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici et il m'a répondu qu'il avait oublié quelque chose sur son bureau et qu'il en avait besoin. Mais il ne l'a pas trouvé.

\- Que chercher t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- En quoi est-ce intrigant ? Demandais-je.

\- Il semblait paniquer quand il m'a vu . Il était stressé, nerveux et il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Ah oui, j'oubliais. Il est passé par la porte de derrière, c'est bizarre parce que cette porte ne sert qu'en cas d'urgence.

\- A votre avis pourquoi était-il nerveux ?

\- Je sais pas mais c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. En plus avec ce qui ce qui c'était passé avant, je ne posais plus de questions et j'essayais de ne pas me mêler de ses affaires comme il me l'avait demandé.

\- Que c'est t-il passé ?

\- Avant de prendre des congés, je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois de manière imprévue dans la réserve de médicaments et de produits chimiques.

\- Et que disait-il pour se défendre ? Demanda Castle.

\- Il prétextait que c'était pour des patients chez qui il se rendait à domicile. Mais il n'y a pas que ça il s'absentait régulièrement et refuser certains rendez-vous.

\- Quelles étaient ces horaires ? Demandais-je.

\- Normalement il travaillait de huit heures à vingt heures. Mais il quittait le bureau plus tard.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda Castle.

\- Oh vous savez !

\- Non pas vraiment...

\- Il s'enfermait chaque soir avec une nouvelle jeune infirmière, vous connaissais la suite. Comment pensez vous qu'il soit autant apprécier ici.

\- Merci de votre aide.

\- Avec plaisir.

J'étais sous le choc, il se tapait ses petites stagiaires. Si ça se trouve quand on était ensemble il le faisait aussi. Ça me dégoûter, j'avais envie de vomir.

Voyant mon malaise, Rick se rapprocha et me dit :

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Ryan s'approcha de nous.

\- Alors j'ai la liste de ses patients, je vais faire des recherches sur chacun d'eux.

\- Concentre toi sur les personnes qui n'en avait plus pour longtemps, dis-je.

\- J'ai trouvé cette carte sous son bureau, dit Espo.

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il cherchait, dit Castle.

\- C'est un certain Stevens et un numéro de portable, sûrement le sien. Et c'est pas tout venait voir, dit Espo en nous faisant signe de le suivre.

On s'approcha du bureau et Javier nous montra qu'un tiroir avait un double fond remplis de liquide.

\- On dirait que son trafic lui rapportait beaucoup, dit Castle.

\- Bon on retourne au commissariat, dit Beckett.

POV : Castle

J'avais vu que Kate avait été troublé pendant l'interrogatoire de l'assistante. Elle se sentait mal même peut-être trahi et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir l'a prendre dans mes bras et l'a réconfortait. Mais j'aurais tout le temps pour ça ce soir.

\- Pas la peine de se mettre à chercher les gars, dit Beckett. Rentrez chez vous, on le fera demain.

\- Ok, a demain, répondirent les deux en même temps.

POV : Beckett

Je venais de finir mon rapport que j'avais commencé après que les gars soient partis quand Castle me demanda :

\- On fait comment ce soir ?

\- ...

\- Enfin si tu veut...qu'on passe la soirée ensemble..., dit-il hésitant.

\- Je ne raterais aucune occasion d'être avec toi, dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire.

\- Je te dépose chez toi, tu prend quelques affaires et on va chez moi, dis-je.

Il étouffa un bâillement et dit :

\- Je suis fatigué.

\- Pas trop j'espère, lui dis-je en lui adressant un regard qui voulait tout dire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, me répondit-il en m'adressant un regard subjectif et pleins de sous entendu.

J'ai hâte d'être à la maison !

POV : Beckett

Nous étions dans mon appartement après être passer chez Castle pour qu'il prenne des affaires de rechange pour le lendemain. Nous buvions un verre de vin sur le canapé tranquillement.

\- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas, on est là tous les deux.

\- Non je veux dire après ce qu'on a appris.

\- Oui, ça va. J'essaye juste de ne plus y penser.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus, me dit-il en souriant.

Il me regardait avec tellement d'intensité que je fus obliger de rompre le contact visuel sinon j'allais devenir toute rouge, et c'était assez gênant.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

Allez ça y est, je rougis. Il insistait des yeux, je pouvais le sentir.

Regarde-moi...

Je levai la tête et lui souris toute gênée. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et l'a caressa. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa tendrement. J'oubliai tout. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi mais aussi toute cette journée et tous mes problèmes. Comme si le temps semblait s'arrêter pour me laisser un peu de répit.

Il quitta mes lèvres et me regarda une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime... Me dit-il.

Je ne saurais décrire la sensation qui prit place en moi. Mon cœur rata quelques battements, des papillons s'agitaient dans mon ventre. Un bien être s'installa en moi. Mais vite rattrapait par la peur.

\- Rick...

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas prête mais moi j'ai besoin de te le dire.

\- Je sais, lui dis-je en lui caressant, à mon tour, son visage.

Je m'approchai et l'embrassai voulant lui faire comprendre que je ressentais la même chose mais que je pouvais pas encore l'exprimer avec des mots.

Il descendit vers mon cou et me parsema de baisers. Il avait éveillé en moi le désir que je refoulais depuis ce matin. Je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui et m'attaquai à son cou que je marquer pour lui démontrer qu'il n'était rien qu'à moi. Il m'appartenait. Il se leva et je lui indiquais le chemin de ma chambre. Il ferma la porte et nous passions une nuit extraordinaire et très agitée. Comme la précédente d'ailleurs.

POV : Castle

Il était sept heures quand la sonnerie d'un portable, nous tira de notre sommeil. Il y avait enfaîte deux téléphones qui sonnaient. Je m'étirai, ce qui fit bouger Kate qui dormait à moitié sur moi. Nous essayons de mettre la main sur les causes de notre réveil.

\- Beckett !

\- Castle !

\- Alexis ! Dit Kate d'un ton inquiet.

\- Espo ! Dis-je étonné de recevoir un appel de Javier aussi matinale.

Je tournai la tête vers Kate, elle fit de même. Et je remarquais l'erreur monumentale qui nous venions de commettre.

\- Rick, passe le moi ! Me dit-elle paniquée et en partant en furie avec son téléphone.

\- Alexis, dis-je.

\- Papa ?!

\- Oui, heu...

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois...

\- Je ne le crois pas, je l'ai entendu.

\- Je t'expliquerais ce soir.

\- Tu es avec elle ! Me demanda-t-elle, tout excitée.

\- Je te dirais tout ce soir, lui répondis-je heureux de son excitation mais préoccuper par la discussion que l'on aurait ce soir.

\- Dis moi...

\- A ce soir mon ange.

\- Non Papa ! Fais pas ça !

Je lui raccrochai au nez. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je m'inquiétais. Comment réagirait Alexis quand je lui annoncerais que Kate et moi sommes ensemble ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle apprenne comme ça. Serait-elle heureuse pour moi ? Pour nous ? Elle avait été excité au téléphone mais j'ai pu mal l'interpréter. Peut-être que c'était de la colère ? Non je ne crois pas, elle m'avait paru surprise mais il y avait ce ton dans sa voix qui m'avait touchée et qui ne devrait pas m'inquiéter. Le dirait-elle à ma mère ? Mon dieu... Si ma mère venait à l'apprendre par ma fille, ce qui est fort possible sachant à quel point elles partageaient tout, je serais harceler jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Mais le pire était peut-être d'affronter Kate quand elle aurait fini avec les Gars qui doivent la cuisiner en ce moment-même. M'en voudrait-elle d'avoir décrocher le mauvais combiné ? Après tout elle avait fait la même erreur alors nous étions les deux en tord.

Je décidais de m'habiller en attendant le face à face.

POV : Beckett

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? Leur dis-je en essayant d'éviter le malentendu de tout à l'heure.

\- Oh... Un énorme truc on dirait, dit Espo.

\- Un secret bien gardé... Ou pas, continua Ryan.

\- Les gars s'il vous plaît ?

\- Tu entends ça Kevin, Maman et Papa prit en flagrant délit.

\- Je ne sais pas pour toi Javier, mais je pense qu'un interrogatoire et des explications sont nécessaire face à cette découverte.

\- C'est pas ce que vous croyez...

Je le savais, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher. A cause de ce débile portable, j'en aurais pour toute la journée voir plus. J'étais foutu si le poste l'apprenait, je pourrais dire adieu à mon partenariat avec Castle et ça ce n'était pas possible.

\- On le croit pas, on l'a entendu, dit Espo.

\- Et on expose les faits, rajouta Ryan.

\- Continuez et je vous met à la circulation jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, dis-je d'un ton ferme espérant qu'ils aient compris que je ne plaisantais pas.

\- On a trouvé le Stevens de la carte, dit Javier.

\- Il s'agit de Stevens Smith. Il a 19 ans. C'est un étudiant en chimie à l'Université du Queens, département de la science et de la chimie.

\- Très bien, on arrive.

\- Mais on vous attends, dit Ryan.

\- Ne le dites à personne vraiment, dis-je inquiète à propos de la tournure que cette histoire prenait.

\- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur nous, dit Kevin.

Je soufflais, un peu rassurée.

\- Ne le dites pas à Lanie surtout ! M'inquiétais-je.

\- Ah on t'entends plus, ça passe mal, dit Javier.

\- Non les gars, criais-je.

\- On en...tends...ri...a...lo.

Ils avaient raccroché. Je vais les tuer. A peine arrivés au commissariat, je les sentais déjà, avec leurs remarques et leurs sourires débiles. Et si Lanie venait à l'apprendre, je ne serais pas prête d'en avoir fini. Elle va sûrement me harceler toute la journée jusqu'à que je réponde. L'enfer. Elle va me passer un savon parce que les gars sont au courant avant elle. Elle va m'en faire toute une histoire. Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire complet et démoniaque.

Je me demandais comment Rick s'en sortait avec sa fille. J'espère qu'elle ne lui en veut pas trop et qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Sinon je me sentirais coupable de tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça ni les gars et ni Lanie d'ailleurs. Il fallait maintenant que je retourne voir Castle et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire, ni dire.

Je rentrai dans la chambre et constatai qu'il s'était habillé. Il était assis dos à moi, jouant sûrement sur son portable.

\- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Dis-je.

Il sursauta et se leva d'un coup faisant tomber son téléphone.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Non, non c'est pas grave, me dit-il. Heu... Elle était surprise mais je pense qu'elle a bien pris... Enfin, je crois...

\- Tu sais, je m'en voudrais si...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ferait tout pour que je sois heureux et c'est le cas, me sourit-il. Et toi comment ça s'est passé ?

\- A ton avis, lui dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- J'ai une petite idée... Me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

\- Castle... Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?

\- Ben, tu sais, les choses n'ont jamais été simple entre nous.

\- Oui...

\- Ils ont du nouveau ?

\- Ils ont trouvé qui était l'homme de la carte.

\- Alors on doit y allez.

\- Oui.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Tout allait mal en ce moment. Un psychopathe voulait ma peau, cette enquête commençait à m'épuiser et pour couronner le tout, mon partenariat avec Castle ne tenait qu'à un fil.

\- J'en peux plus Rick...

\- De quoi ?

\- De tout ! L'enquête surtout. Si il nous trouve avant qu'on le trouve et que ça se passe mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien et toi non plus. On est ensemble. Je suis là. Et il ne te fera rien tant que tu seras avec moi. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Hey, regarde-moi, me dit-il en levant ma tête avec ses doigts sous mon menton. Je ne le laisserais te faire aucun mal. Tu m'entends ?

\- Merci, lui dis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Always.

Il avait toujours su trouver les bons mots et c'était une des choses que j'aimais le plus chez lui. Il savait toujours quoi me dire pour me réconforter. Il me rendait plus forte.

Je me levais et lui dit en l'embrassant :

\- Je vais m'habiller.

\- D'accord.

Il était si craquant me regardant comme ça. Je me noyais dans son regard, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais faire du café, dit-il en se levant.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre.

Je m'habillais avant de rejoindre Rick.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

POV : Castle

Je préparais du café pour bien commencer la journée. Les inquiétudes qu'elle m'avait confié, étaient celles qui traversaient mon esprit. Je pensais la même chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, on avait aucune trace de lui. Il pouvait apparaître d'un coup et commettre l'irréparable.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Je me retournais en sursautant, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Tu vas faire ça toute la journée, je vais finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Elle rit.

Son rire. Ce petit éclat cristallin qui venait de briser le silence, était le meilleur son que je n'avais jamais entendu de toute ma vie. Et ce dont je ne me lasserais jamais.

\- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant son café.

\- Merci. Alors à quoi tu pensais ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Rien d'important.

\- Si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse dis-le moi.

\- Non tout va bien.

Je lui souris espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas. Je ne voulais pas lui faire part de ce qui me tracasser. Elle était déjà assez mal, il ne fallait pas que j'en rajoute. Il fallait que je reste fort pour elle.

\- On y va ? Dit-elle.

\- Oui.

On arriva au poste et les gars nous briefaient sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

\- Alors Stevens Smith, dit Ryan en accrochant sa photo sur le tableau blanc, il a 19 ans. Il habite un loft à côté de Central Parc. Il étudie la chimie à l'Université du Queens. Il est actuellement en cours.

\- Castle et moi, on va allez le cherchez et le ramener ici.

POV : Beckett

Nous venions d'arriver à l'Université du Queens et j'apercevais notre suspect.

Je sorti ma plaque et me présentai :

\- Stevens Smith, lieutenant...,

Quand il se mit à courir. Je le poursuivi, espérant que Castle suive le rythme. Après trois allées, deux avenues et quatre virages, je le plaquai au sol et le menottai.

Je me retournai et apercevais Rick essoufflé, au bord de la crise d'asthme.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Comment tu peux arriver à courir aussi vite avec ça ! Dit-il en faisait référence à mes talons.

\- Allez, dis-je en levant Stevens afin de rejoindre la voiture d'un officier pour l'embarquer au poste.

Esposito et moi allons nous charger de l'interrogatoire.

\- Alors Stevens Smith, étudiant en chimie, dis-je.

\- Oui et alors, me répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuis en voyant les forces de l'ordre ?

\- Je les aime pas, c'est un délit.

\- Non mais aider un psychopathe à assouvir ses désirs s'en est un, dit Espo, ce qui me déstabilisa un peu.

\- Vous avez rien contre moi.

Il avait ce petit sourire de fils à papa riche qui va tout arranger. Son air m'agaçait.

\- Connaissais-vous Josh Davidson ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non et vous ? Dit-il en souriant.

Il s'amusait à nous provoquer et je sentais la colère montait en Javier. Je sentais que cet interrogatoire aller prendre une mauvaise tournure.

\- Répondez à la question, dit Espo.

\- Non je ne le connais pas.

\- Alors pourquoi avons trouvé une carte avec votre nom ainsi que votre numéro de téléphone sur son bureau ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi, allez lui demander.

\- Ça vous amuse, lui demandais-je.

\- C'est un plaisir, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Quel est votre lien avec Josh Davidson ?

\- Il est venu me voir, plusieurs fois.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il admirait mes recherches.

\- Mais encore ?

\- C'est tout.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il me demander quelques astuces.

\- Quelles astuces ? Demanda Espo, qui avait prit possession de l'interrogatoire. Je me contentai d'écouter.

\- Pour mélanger des produits chimiques, pour les rendre plus dangereux.

\- Et vous lui donner ces conseils, alors que vous ne le connaissiez même pas.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était pour un projet très important et très jouissant, dit-il en accentuant le dernier mot en en me regardant.

\- Etait-il accompagné ?

\- Pourquoi vous êtes sa petite copine ? Me dit-il avec son air arrogant.

Prise d'une pulsion, je mis un coup sec dans la chaise de Stevens et il se retrouva à terre. Avec toutes les piques qu'il m'envoyait depuis le début, ce n'était que partie remise. Je me levai et m'apprêtais à répliquer quand Esposito se leva et me devança :

\- C'est bon, c'est fini, sort.

\- Espo...

\- S'il te plaît Kate, me dit-il.

Je m'exécutai et sortais. Je ne prêtais même pas attention à Castle qui sortait de la salle d'observation. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, décidais à prendre l'air après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

POV : Castle

J'avais senti dès le début de l'interrogatoire que ça partirait en vrille. Je savais qu'elle détestait ces jeunes arrogants qui se permettaient tout en croyant que l'argent allait les tirer de toutes situations.

J'avais sursauté quand elle l'avait fait basculer de la chaise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle perde son sang froid aussi rapidement. Même si je l'a comprenais. J'aurais réagis de la même façon. J'avais contenu ma colère derrière la vitre, j'avais pris le dessus sur moi-même sinon j'aurais explosé.

J'étais devant la porte de la salle et je regardais Kate se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. J'hésitais à l'a rejoindre mais je me disais qu'elle voulait peut-être rester seule. J'avais peur qu'elle me trouve trop collant.

Esposito continua l'interrogatoire.

\- Waouh ! Quelle tigresse !

J'avais bien entendu là, non mais pour qui il se prenait. Je rentrai dans la salle afin de lui donner une bonne leçon quand Javier se leva et me prit de force par les épaules en m'éloignant de Smith.

\- Non Castle ! Arrête !

\- Oh c'est qui lui son plan cul, c'est ça. Vous devez bien vous amusez sous la couette hein ?!

\- Je vais le...

\- Non Castle, il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-il en me sortant de la salle. Il s'amuse avec toi, rentre pas dans son jeu.

J'allais m'asseoir au bureau de ma muse attendant qu'Espo finisse.

Ryan vint me rejoindre et me faire part de ses découvertes.

\- Alors, j'ai soupçonné Stevens de fournir des produits à Josh. Alors, j'ai contacté l'Université pour savoir si il n'y aurait pas du matériels de chimie qui aurait disparu de leur stocks et effectivement, il en manque plusieurs. Alors j'ai croisé les numéros de série des produits de la liste de l'Université et celle des produits retrouver à l'entrepôt et il s'avère que ce sont les mêmes. Alors, soit il lui fournissait les produits...

\- Ou soit, il lui vendait. Tu l'a dis à Espo ?

\- Non, j'y vais.

A ce moment même Javier sortit de la salle.

\- Il veut son avocat.

\- C'est lui qui refilé les produits à Josh.

\- Je m'en doutais mais il faut qu'on attende son avocat pour aller plus loin dans l'interrogatoire.

Il ne devrait pas se voiler la face pour longtemps avec ce qu'on avait contre lui. Il allait être obliger de coopérer si il voulait conclure un marché. Sinon, ce serait au moins un an de prison pour son trafic.

Beckett arriva à ce moment et je pus remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle avait les yeux légèrement rougis qu'il ne restait presque peu de traces de ses larmes. Je crois que j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarquer.

Pendant que les gars l'a briffé, je décidais d'aller faire du café.

Je venais de finir quand Kate entra dans la salle de pause.

\- Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça mais il fallait...

\- Je sais, tiens, dis-je en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Merci, me dit-elle en souriant.

Nous nous asseyons, histoire de souffler un peu.

J'aimerais l'a prendre dans mes bras, l'a réconforté mais ce n'était pas possible, pas ici. Je voulais qu'elle arrête de pleurer pour cet imbécile. Elle se faisait du mal mais elle lui faisait du bien en faisant ça. Même si il ne le voyait pas, je suis sûr qu'il se réjouissait de l'a voir souffrir ainsi.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne.

\- Je suis là.

\- Je sais.

Ryan entra.

\- L'avocat vient d'arriver.

On rejoignit son bureau et Espo dit :

\- J'y vais avec Ryan, et pas de débordement, dit-il en me regardant fixement.

Nous regardions l'interrogatoire de derrière la vitre.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Me demanda Beckett

\- De quoi ?

\- Pas de débordement ?

\- Rien.

\- Castle !

\- Ok, il a dit quelque chose et j'ai pas aimé.

\- Et t'as fait quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Castle !

\- Je suis rentré dans la salle mais Espo m'a sortit. Donc techniquement j'ai rien fait.

Elle me regarda à moitié conquise de ma réponse.

Pendant l'interrogatoire, Stevens avait tout lâché quand il avait su qu'il irait un an en prison. On avait appris que Josh l'avait aussi payé pour les produits et il nous avait appris qu'il y avait une petite cabane dans les bois dans laquelle Josh aller souvent.

Si Davidson ne savait pas qu'on avait arrêté Smith, on avait peut-être une chance de le coincer.

POV : Beckett

C'était peut-être la dernière ligne droite de l'enquête. Si on arrivait à le coincer dans cette cabane, ce serait un grand soulagement.

\- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé, dit Ryan.

\- On y a.

Dans la voiture, Castle coupa le silence qui régnait :

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Non...

\- Que tu as assez pleuré pour lui...

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Je sais...Mais à chaque fois que tu pleures, ça me détruit. J'ai qu'une envie c'est le tuer.

\- Tu te rends pas compte, je suis sortis avec lui pendant un an et j'ai même pas vu qui il était vraiment. Je ne me suis pas doutée un instant de ce qu'il était capable de faire. J'ai rien vu alors que je suis flic.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu sois lieutenant, ça ne ce voit pas ce genre de chose là.

\- Oui mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'y ai pour rien, c'est tout.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et nous finissions le trajet en silence.

POV : Beckett

Nous nous garions dans l'allée qui menait à la cabane. Gilets par balle et armes à la main, nous nous dirigions vers la cabane. Je restais derrière les gars comme me l'avait bien fait comprendre Esposito.

Nous avancions et j'apercevais le van blanc.

\- Regardez, nous dit Castle en montrant le van.

\- Vous restez bien derrière nous, nous dit Espo.

Nous entrions dans la cabane mais il n'y avait personne.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, dit Ryan.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait dehors, derrière mais il n'y avait encore personne. Un bruit de moteur venu briser le silence. Castle courra vers la porte d'entrée et cria :

\- C'est lui , il s'en va !

Je rejoignais ma voiture et entamais une course poursuite, les gars étaient devant en tête. On roulait à vive allure, il n'y avait presque pas de voitures et heureusement.

POV : Castle

Il était là juste devant nous. On n'était presque à deux doigts de le coincer. Il ne pouvait pas nous échapper. On n'était si près du but. Kate était concentrée sur la route, ce serait inconcevable pour elle qu'il nous échappe. On roulait de plus en plus vite et ça ne me plaisait pas trop. A cette allure, je craignais le pire. On enchaînait les virages serrés. Je regardais Kate inquiet mais elle ne quittait pas la route des yeux. Son air était grave, son visage ne changeait pas d'expression. Alors que moi je passais par toutes les émotions depuis que cette course avait commencé : la peur, la colère, la haine, l'inquiétude et j'en passais.

J'apercevais le bras de Josh par la fenêtre du van, il avait une arme et il commença à tirer. La voiture des gars zigzaguait pour éviter les balles. Il vida son chargeur et balança le pistolet à travers les arbres. Et avec tous ceux qui nous entouraient, il serait difficile de le retrouvée.

Il tenait dans sa main un liquide noirâtre, je ne savais pas du tout ce que c'était. Il le lâcha et il explosa. Les roues de la voiture des gars avaient cédé et Javier perdit le contrôle. La voiture tomba dans le ravin et se fracassa contre les arbres qu'elle rencontrait. Le visage de Kate avait changé, j'y lisais de l'inquiétude. Elle continua sa route, ce qui me perturbais. Elle allait laisser les gars comme ça. Malgré qu'elle voulait à tout prix l'attrapait, ce n'était pas son genre. Je l'a regardais.

\- Kate...

La voiture de Josh tourna à droite tandis que Kate tourna à gauche. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de la voiture d'Espo qui était coincé entre deux arbres. Elle sorti et courut en direction des gars et je fis de même.

\- Javier, Kevin ! cria t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la portière conducteur et tenta de sortir Javier qui semblait inconscient.

\- Kevin, tu m'entends, dis-je en le sortant.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

Il saignait du visage mais ne semblait pas avoir d'autres blessures. Il se leva et me dit :

\- Javier...

\- Kate, s'en occupe.

Je le posais assis contre la voiture de Beckett qui essayait de réveiller Espo.

POV : Beckett

J'avais allongé Espo sur la route.

\- Javier, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi. Il respirais à peine.

J'allais chercher dans ma voiture, la boite de secours, cherchant un masque respiratoire. Je le trouvai et retournai au près d'Esposito. Je lui mit le masque et le redressais afin de le caler contre la voiture au côté de Kevin qui pour mon plus soulagement était conscient et non blessé. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il soupira quand il vu Ryan à côté de lui.

\- Respire doucement, lui dis-je.

Je souriais, j'étais soulagé. Je regardais Rick, il était dans le même état que moi. Je l'ai pris les deux dans mes bras. Je recommençai en entraînant Castle avec nous.

Rick alla prévenir les renforts et les secours.

Je restais au près des garçons.

\- Kate... Josh..., me dit Javier.

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, le principal c'est que vous vous en êtes sortis.

\- On l'avait presque..., me dit Kevin.

\- On l'aura...

Je m'asseyais à côté de Javier.

\- Ils arrivent, nous dit Castle.

Rick se mit à côté de Kevin et nous attendions les renforts.

Après que les ambulanciers aient soigné les gars nous retournions au commissariat. J'allais dans le bureau de Gates pour lui faire un briefing sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

POV : Castle

Pendant que Kate faisait son rapport à Gates, je parlais avec les Gars et Lanie qui dès qu'elle avait appris pour les gars était venu aussi vite qu'elle avait pu.

\- Ça va mieux ? Leur demandais-je.

\- Mal de tête et un peu secoué, dit Kevin.

\- On n'a connu pire, dit Javier.

\- Ouais mais c'est nouveau, on nous l'avez jamais faites celle-là.

\- Elle aurait dû continuer, elle l'aurait eu..., dit Espo.

\- Elle aurait jamais fait ça, dis-je.

\- Elle aurait dût.

\- Elle vous aurez jamais laisser.

\- Elle a eu raison, tu crois vraiment qu'elle vous aurez laisser comme ça, dit Lanie.

\- Merci Castle, me dit Ryan.

Nous faisons notre check, tous les trois.

POV : Beckett

Je sortais du bureau de Gates et je regardais les gars souriant en train de parler avec Lanie. J'étais partagée entre le sentiment de joie et le sentiment de colère.

Je m'avançais vers eux et dis :

\- Rentrez chez vous, on continuera demain.

\- Reposez vous bien, dit Castle.

Il se leva et se mit à côté de moi.

\- Non toi ! Dit Lanie en me pointant du doigt. Tu as des explications à me fournir !

\- Oh non Lanie, pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée.

\- Non effectivement, j'ai autre chose à faire, dit-elle.

Et je savais qu'elle faisait référence au fait de devoir réconforter Javier. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à devoir affronter son interrogatoire sur ma relation avec Rick.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Castle. Je m'asseyais à mon bureau et finissais la paperasse de cette journée.

\- Tu devrais rentrer Rick.

\- Et te laisser seule, hors de questions !

\- Il faut que tu t'expliques avec ta mère et ta fille.

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas te laisser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je finis et je rentre chez moi.

\- Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi quand tu n'es pas avec moi.

Je lui souriais. Je savais qu'il y avait toujours le risque que Josh s'en reprenne à moi mais il fallait bien que Castle rentre chez lui et dise la vérité à sa famille.

\- Castle, rentre.

\- Que si tu rentre avec moi.

Il me regardait avec ses yeux doux. Je ne voulais pas m'interposer entre eux et débarquer comme ça.

\- Non il faut que tu leur parle.

\- Je pourrais leur parler.

\- Je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous.

\- Mais non au contraire, si tu es là ce sera mieux.

\- Oui, si c'est une bonne nouvelle.

\- Évidemment que s'en est une.

\- Pour toi.

\- Pour ma mère aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas d'elle dont je me méfie.

\- Alexis ?

\- Oui, je ne sais pas si elle va bien le prendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es son papa et je t'ai beaucoup fais souffrir alors...

\- Mais tout ça c'est du passé. Elle ne veut qu'une chose que je sois heureux et c'est le cas.

\- ...Très bien.

POV : Castle

J'envoyais un message à ma mère que nous serons quatre ce soir. Je levais la tête et regardais Kate. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Je savais que ce n'était pas facile.

\- Ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle leva la tête et me dit :

\- Oui, en souriant mais je voyais bien que c'était forcé.

Elle rebaissa la tête et se concentra sur son rapport.

\- Tu as fais le bon choix, tu sais, lui dis-je décider à la faire parler et se confier.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne t'en veux pas, j'espère ?

\- Non.

Réponses courtes.

\- Je sais que c'est difficile...

\- Non tu ne comprend pas, me coupa-t-elle. J'étais tellement concentrée, j'avais tellement la haine que j'ai faillis continuer. Je savais au fond de moi que jamais je les abandonnerais. Mais je pensais que si je l'arrêtais, ce serait un grand soulagement mais il y avait les gars qui avaient besoin de moi derrière et moi j'avais besoin de le coincer. Je m'en veux d'avoir été égoïste. Je m'en veux d'avoir pensé à ne pas m'arrêter et à continuer. Imagine, je l'aurais fais...

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fais.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que je te connais. Je sais qui tu es. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne l'aurais jamais fais. Parce que ton cœur sait prendre les bonnes décisions quand il s'agit des gens que tu aime. Par ce que tu es comme ça et personne ne pourra te changer. Et tu as tord quand tu dis qu'il t'a changé. On ne change pas qui on est au fond de nous-même. Et c'est une partie que j'aime chez toi.

Elle me sourit et cette fois-ci, c'était sincère.

\- On y va ? Me dit-elle.

\- On y va, lui dis-je en l'aidant à mettre son manteau.

Pendant le trajet, je parlais de tout et de rien mais je voyais qu'elle n'écoutait pas tout ce que je disais. Elle était ailleurs. Arrivés en bas de chez moi, je détachai ma ceinture mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas je lui dis :

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

\- J'ai peur...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si elle le prend mal, je fais quoi.

\- Kate...

\- Quoi ?

C'était la première fois que je l'a voyais aussi hésitante.

\- Ça va aller, je suis là.

Nous rentrions dans le bâtiment et j'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle était stressée, ça m'amusais de l'a voir comme ça. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et l'a serra contre moi en lui embrassant le haut du crâne. Arrivés devant ma porte, j'enserrais les clés mais Kate me stoppa dans mon élan. Elle prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa. J'étais surpris sur le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas. Voyant mon air surpris, elle me dit :

\- C'est pour me donner du courage.

Je lui souriais et nous rentrions dans le loft. Ma mère nous accueillit chaleureusement.

\- Katherine ! Dit-elle toute souriante en l'a prenant dans les bras.

\- Martha !

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Heu...Bien et vous ?

\- Merveilleusement bien.

Elle retourna en cuisine en chantonnant. Je prenais le manteau de Kate pour l'a mettre a l'aise quand ma fille descendit des escaliers et m'enlaça.

\- Bonjour Kate, dit ma fille en souriant.

\- Bonjour Alexis.

\- Tout le monde à table ! Cria ma mère.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Beckett pour lui dire : « Tu vois ça se passe bien »

Le dîner se passa très bien, on parlait de tout et de rien.

POV : Beckett

Tout se passait bien pour mon plus grand soulagement.

\- Mère, je suis sûr qu'Alexis t'as parlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, dit Castle.

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé.

\- Non, que c'est-il passé ? Dit Martha surprise en regardant sa petite fille, essayant de comprendre.

Castle en fit de même. Alexis ne disait rien avec un sourire genre : « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez »

\- Kate et moi, on n'est ensemble.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, nous dit Martha en embrassant Castle.

Elle m'enlaça et partit ouvrir une bouteille de champagne accompagné de Rick qui me laissa avec sa fille.

Je voulais parler à Alexis, lui dire que je ne compter pas lui piquer son père mais je ne savais pas par ou commencer.

\- Heu...Alexis, écoutes. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je vais te voler ton père. Je...

\- Je sais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis contente pour vous. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait.

-Je suis désolée de l'avoir fais souffrir avant...

\- C'est du passé. Regardez-le.

Je le regardais, il souriait. Il était adorable.

\- Vous le rendez heureux et vous me rendez heureuse. Merci Kate.

\- Merci à toi.

Elle m'enlaça et Castle et Martha nous rejoignirent.

Nous trinquions à la santé et à l'amour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

POV : Castle

\- Bon ben moi, je vais me coucher, dit ma mère.

\- Moi aussi, dit ma fille.

\- Bonne nuit les enfants.

\- Bonne nuit Martha, dit Kate.

\- Bonne nuit Papa, me dit Alexis en m'embrassant.

\- Bonne nuit chérie, dis-je.

\- Bonne nuit Kate.

\- Bonne nuit Alexis.

Je regardais Kate, elle souriait. Elle semblait allait mieux qu'avant.

Je me levais et commençais à débarrasser. Kate en fît de même.

\- Non laisse, je vais le faire, lui dis-je.

\- Non, je vais t'aider.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, je me tournais vers Kate et lui dis en l'a serrant contre moi.

\- Tu vois ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui.

Je l'embrassais.

\- Hum Hum...

Je me séparais de Beckett. Alexis était en bas des escaliers, elle s'approchait de nous.

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone.

Kate rougissait, gênée d'avoir été prise sur le fait. Au même moment, son portable sonna.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers ma chambre.

\- Vous êtes mignons, dit ma fille en retournant dans sa chambre.

\- Alexis ! L'appelais-je.

\- Oui papa.

\- Viens là.

\- Qu'est ce qui a ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin, à ta grand-mère ?

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, ça ne concerne que Kate et toi. Alors j'ai pensé que tu préférerais lui annoncer toi-même.

Ça me touchait de sa part. Cela voulait dire qu'elle acceptait notre relation et je lui en étais très reconnaissant.

\- Tu sais, elle ne prendra pas ta place dans mon cœur. Elle ne te remplacera jamais.

\- Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis heureuse pour toi et je suis heureuse pour vous.

Je l'a pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa.

\- Merci, lui chuchotais-je dans l'oreille.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre pendant que finissais de tout ranger.

POV : Beckett

\- Hey Lanie, dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit de Castle.

\- Hey swettie.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'ai plus le droit d'appeler ma meilleure amie.

\- Si si bien sûr. Tu n'avais pas « quelque chose à faire » ? Lui demandais-je en accentuant sur la fin de ma phrase.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fini.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir les détails.

\- J'appelais pour savoir si ça allait.

\- Oui ça va.

\- Kate !

\- Ça va, je te dis, je suis chez Rick.

\- Ah oui ?!

\- Il ne veut pas me laisser seule.

\- Il a raison mais ce n'est pas ça dont je te parle. Je veux savoir comment tu vas après ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je ne sais pas... On n'était à deux doigts de l'avoir, j'étais tellement concentrée. Je ne voyais que lui, je ne voulais qu'une chose l'arrêter. Quand j'ai vu la voiture des Gars disparaître dans les arbres, j'ai eu une sorte de pincement au cœur, ça m'a fait mal et puis la douleur a diminué. Mais j'ai même pas tourner la tête, c'était comme si j'avais été hypnotisé. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : l'avoir.

\- Oui mais tu as tourné, tu as été les voir.

\- Oui mais parce que...

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai entendu la voix de Castle et la douleur à mon cœur est réapparut et j'ai tourné d'un coup. Je crois que le fait d'avoir entendu sa voix, ça m'a fait reprendre mes esprits. C'était comme si...

\- Comme si t'étais revenus à la réalité.

\- Oui ! Si il avait pas parlé, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais.

\- Tu lui en a parlé.

\- Oui enfin...

\- Enfin...

\- Je lui ai dit que j'avais tourner au dernier moment mais pas que c'est parce que j'ai entendu sa voix.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il a dit qu'il savait que j'allais tourné. C'était comme une évidence pour lui. Il a dit qu'il savait qu'au fond de moi, je ferais le bon choix.

\- Et il avait raison.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que ça ? Me demanda Lanie.

\- Ça n'aurait pas dû être eux, ça aurait dût être ma voiture pas la leur. J'aurais dût être à leur place. Pas Espo, ni Ryan et ni Castle. C'est à cause de moi tout ça.

Les larmes commençaient à monter, je me sentais tellement coupable.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si je ne serais pas sortis avec Josh, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver. J'aurais du faire face à mes sentiments pour Castle à cet époque là comme tu me l'avait dis. Mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, je me suis voilée la face encore une fois et ça a faillit coûter la vie au gars. Je les ai mis en danger.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

POV : Castle

J'étais appuyé contre la porte de ma chambre, j'écoutais Kate parler. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que je comprenne ce qui n'allait pas, comment elle se sentait après ça. Je savais qu'elle était au téléphone avec Lanie elle ne se confier qu'à elle en dehors de moi.

J'étais arrivé au moment où elle avait dit que c'était grâce à moi qu'elle avait tourné.

\- Et puis il y a Castle...

\- ...

\- Tout ce qu'il endure avec tout ça. Quand il est venu me chercher dans l'entrepôt, on s'est fait tirés dessus et il a été touché. Il encore risqué sa vie pour moi.

C'était tout à fait normal, si elle avait cru que je n'allait rien faire, elle avait totalement tord. Je l'aimais et j'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, je ne l'a lâcherais pas.

\- Et puis, tu aurais dût le voir quand il m'a retrouvé dans l'entrepôt. Il était tellement heureux. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, il était tellement touchant. Il m'a serré fort contre lui et j'ai ressentis quelque chose...

\- ...

\- Je me sentais si bien. J'étais tellement heureuse, tellement soulagé de le voir.

\- ...

\- Tu sais quand j'étais enfermée, je crois que j'ai pris conscience de ce qu'il était vraiment pour moi. Je ne pensais qu'à lui. Je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je voulais lui dire., je regrettais tellement de choses.

POV : Beckett

\- Tu vois tout ce que tu me dis, c'est à lui que tu dois le dire, me dit Lanie.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle me disait, peut-être que c'était le moment de me confier à lui, de lui dire ce que je ressentais.

\- Par contre tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire. En ce qui concerne writer boy et toi.

\- Demain Lanie, je suis fatiguée.

\- Mais j'y compte bien. Allez, retourne voir ton partenaire.

\- A demain.

\- A demain et bonne nuit surtout.

\- N'importe quoi, dis-je en raccrochant.

POV : Castle

Elle se leva et se tourna vers moi. Je faisais comme si je venais d'arriver.

\- Hey, lui dis-je en souriant.

\- Hey, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Hum...

\- Tu as tout entendu...

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

\- Non, non. C'est pas grave.

Il y avait une silence. Je l'a regardais mais elle regardait le sol, jouant nerveusement avec son téléphone.

\- Tu veux parler ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Heu...non pas ce soir...

\- On va se coucher alors.

\- Oui.

POV : Beckett

Il avait tout entendu ou du moins il avait tout écouté. J'étais trop fatiguée pour lui en vouloir. Fatiguée physiquement mais aussi moralement.

Après m'être changer, je sortais de la salle de bain et le trouvais allonger sur le lit. Il avait les yeux fermés mais je ne croyais pas qu'il dormait.

Je montais sur le lit et bougeais son bras afin de me caler sur lui. Je le regardais, il avait toujours les yeux clos. Je l'embrassais tendrement et m'éloignais de lui. Il sourit, je recommençais mon geste.

Je le regardais et repensais à ma conversation avec Lanie, aux jours où j'étais enfermée et à ce qui c'était passé cet après-midi. Je me disais que si il m'arrivait quelque chose ou si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je regretterais de ne pas lui avoir avouer mes sentiments, de ne pas lui avoir dis que je tenais à lui même si il le savait.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, ce qui m'arrangeait, ce serait plus facile pour moi de me lancer.

J'étais toujours contre lui, je jouais avec le bas de son tee-shirt cherchant le courage pour lui parler.

\- Rick ?

\- Oui ? Me dit-il sans bouger.

\- Je t'aime.

Il se redressa et me regarda avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il était surpris, il resta comme ça pendant de longues secondes. Il sourit et me dit :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je souriais à mon tour. Je me perdais dans son regard. Au bout de quelques secondes qui me parurent être des minutes, il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'embrassa. Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Il était doux, tendre et remplis d'amour, ce qui me provoqua des papillons dans le ventre. Après ce baiser, il garda son visage très près du mien sans pour autant toucher mes lèvres.

Après quelques minutes dans cette position, il se coucha et je fis de même.

 _J'étais en tête, seule dans ma voiture, je poursuivais Josh. C'était la bonne, on n'allait l'avoir. Dès que je l'avais vu s'enfuir, je n'avais pas réfléchis, j'avais foncé, oubliant Castle par la même occasion. Les gars suivaient derrière. On enchaînait les virages, j'accélérais de plus en plus voulant à tout prix l'arrêter. Il brandissait une arme sur moi et vida son chargeur, j'avais réussis à éviter quelques balles. Ma voiture était endommagée mais elle roulait toujours pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je ne me ferais pas à l'idée qu'il nous échappe une fois de plus. Il tenait une sorte de liquide noirâtre qui ne présageait rien de bon et il le lâcha sur la route. Je l'esquivais et entendis une explosion. Je regardais dans le rétroviseur. La voiture des gars était en feu et je l'a vis disparaître dans les arbres. Je continuais ma route, bien décider à me venger de lui. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes que j'avais perdu de vue la voiture d'Espo et que je culpabilisais. Ais-je bien fais de les laisser pour assouvir ma vengeance ? Ais-je bien fais de penser à moi avant eux ? Sont-ils encore en vie ? Est ce que je peux encore les sauver ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait tant mal à chaque fois que j'appuie sur l'accélérateur ? D'un coup sec, je fis demi-tour afin de rejoindre mes amis espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. J'arrivais au niveau de l'accident et ce que je voyais me glacer le sang. Le feu ne cessait guère, je m'approchais du véhicule, ne faisant pas attention au débris qui se trouvaient par terre. Mes pensées étaient seulement focalisées sur eux. Javier avait la tête contre le volant, je le soulevais et constatais qu'il était mort. Je fis la même chose pour Kevin, il était aussi mort carbonisé. Qu'est ce que j'avais fais ou plutôt qu'est ce que je n'avais pas fais ? Mon égoïsme avait coûté la vie à deux personnes qui m'était cher. Castle ? Où était Castle ? Je me précipitai vers l'arrière de la voiture et le vis, une branche d'arbre avait transpercé son cœur. J'avais l'impression qu'on me plantait un couteau dans la poitrine et qu'au fur et à mesure du temps, le couteau se remuer de plus en plus profond dans la plaie. J'allais en mourir. C'était à cause moi. Tout était de ma faute. J'aurais pu les tirés de là. Non, mon dieu. Castle !_

POV : Castle

Je fus réveillé par une douleur à la poitrine. Kate venait de crier mon nom et de me donnait un coup. Elle était assise en larmes, elle murmurant mon prénom. Je l'a pris dans mes bras et l'a serrai très fort.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien.

\- Rick...

Sa voix était un murmure.

\- Laisse toi aller, je suis là. C'est qu'un cauchemar.

\- Je suis désolée...

Désolée pour quoi ? De pleurer ?

\- Tu peux pleurer Kate, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je lui embrasser le haut du crâne en lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Une fois que Kate s'était calmé, je l'allongeais et me couchais à moitié sur elle en l'a maintenant toujours contre moi. Elle avait besoin de moi et j'étais là.

POV : Beckett

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui me réveillai. Je tendais le bras et essayai de l'attraper étant donner que Rick était sur moi, ce qui ne me faciliter pas la tâche.

-Mmm, grognait-il dans mon cou.

Je décrochai et répondais :

\- Beckett. Ok, on arrive.

\- Rick, on doit y aller, lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Mmm, grogne t-il sans bouger.  
\- Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, dis-je sachant qu'il était fatigué parce que je l'avais réveillée la nuit dernière mais sachant aussi que ça le ferais réagir pour qu'il se lève.

\- Hors de questions que tu y ailles seule, dit-il en se redressant et en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Parfait, parce que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller seule, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour et m'embrassa. Il s'asseyait au bord du lit pendant que je filais à la salle de bain, m'habillais.

POV : Castle

Si il n'y avait pas cette fichu enquête, je serais bien rester au lit toute la journée avec Kate. Mais elle ne semblait pas du même avis, vu comment elle était déterminée ce matin.  
Elle n'avait même pas évoqué ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir en parler mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une réponse. Pourquoi m'avait-elle dit qu'elle était désolée ? Désolée de pleurer ? Peut-être mais il y avait autre chose.  
Elle sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements pour chercher des affaires et me dit :

\- Tu ne t'habilles pas ?  
\- Si, dis-je en l'a regardant de haut en bas.  
Elle était terriblement sexy. Elle se baissa. Mon dieu ses jambes ! Et pas que les jambes.  
\- Castle... Castle !  
\- ... Quoi ? Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.  
Elle rougissait.  
\- Arête !  
\- Arête quoi ?

\- De me regarder comme ça.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es...terriblement sexy.  
Elle me jeta une chemise et me dit :  
\- Allez, dépêche toi.  
\- Tu crois pas que t'oublies quelque chose, dis-je sachant très bien ce que je voulais.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de s'amuser là.  
\- Bon,ok comme tu voudras.  
Je croisais les bras comme un enfant qui boude et baissai la tête, déterminé à avoir mon baiser.  
\- T'es vraiment pas croyable, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi et elle m'embrassa.  
\- Non irrésistible.  
\- N'importe quoi !  
\- Oh allez fais pas l'innocente. Dès la première fois que tu m'as vus, tu m'a trouvé irrésistible.  
\- Non, c'est faux.  
\- Si, c'est vrai.  
\- Dépêche toi ! Me dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.  
\- Tu fuis, ça veut dire que j'ai raison...  
\- Ferme la !  
Je partais m'habiller avant qu'elle ne me fasse une nouvelle remarque.

POV : Beckett  
Je réfléchissais pendant que Rick faisait du café. J'espérais qu'il n'allait pas en venir à ce qui s'était passé hier soir. J'allais lui en parler mais pas ce matin, j'étais concentrée sur l'affaire.  
\- Qu'est ce que Ryan et Esposito ont trouvé ? Me demanda Castle.  
\- Ils ont retrouvé le van de Josh.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Dans la casse où il l'avait acheté. Un employé l'a reconnu et à appeler la police.  
\- Il se déplace comment maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas Castle. On trouvera au commissariat.  
\- Tiens, me dit-il en posant une tasse remplis de mon nectar préféré devant moi.  
\- Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.  
Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette petite attention qu'il me porte chaque jour depuis quatre ans.  
\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Oh, à rien, lui dis-je avec un sourire.  
\- Tu penses à moi..., dit-il tout souriant.  
\- Non  
\- Si.  
\- Sûrement pas.  
\- T'es sûr ?  
\- Allez, on y va, dis-je en me levant sachant qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.  
\- Tu évites la question, ce qui veut dire que j'ai raison.

POV : Castle

J'aimais l'a voir et l'a mettre dans cet état. Elle était magnifique. Le sourire qu'elle avait à chaque fois que l'on jouer avec les mots, c'était tellement merveilleux.  
J'en profitais bien ce matin parce que je savais qu'elle serait tendue toute le reste de la journée.  
Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la route mais je savais qu'elle m'écoutait même si elle essayait de me faire croire le contraire.  
\- Tu peux garder le silence, je sais tout, dis-je en l'a fixant.  
Aucun mot juste un petit sourire en coin.  
\- Tu pensais à moi...  
Toujours pas de réponse. Son sourire s'intensifiait. Je savais qu'elle allait craquer.  
\- Tu penses tout le temps à moi. Je suis irrésistible.  
\- Vraiment !  
Enfin une réaction.  
\- Absolument !  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Me demanda t-elle en se garant dans la casse et en se tournant vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Parce que je le vois à ton sourire ou dans tes yeux. Cette façon que tu as de me regardé.. Comme maintenant...  
Elle rougit et baissa la tête.  
\- Regarde-moi, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.  
Elle m'embrassa et dit :  
\- Je ne pensais pas à toi, en sortant de la voiture.  
\- Oh alors madame est joueuse, dis-je en faisant de même.

POV : Beckett  
Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Il essayait de me faire oublier l'affaire pendant un moment avant que je me plonge dedans. Il savait que la journée serait longue et difficile alors il essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle commence bien, et c'était le cas. Chacun de ses sourires me redonnait espoir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

POV : Castle

Alors on a le van mais la scientifique n'est pas encore arrivée, dit Esposito en s'approchant de nous.  
\- Qui a retrouvé le van ? Demanda Kate.  
\- L'assistant de Bobby, dès qu'il l'a vu, il nous a appelé.  
\- Il a vu qui l'a déposé ?  
\- On lui a montré le portrait de Josh, c'était lui.  
\- Il a vu comment il est repartit ?  
\- A pied. Il a tourné dans la rue d'en face.  
\- Ça n'a aucun sens, dis-je. Pourquoi le mettre là ? Si il voulait s'en débarrasser pourquoi prendre le risque de revenir ici. Il aurait pu se faire surprendre par une patrouille.  
\- Peut être qu'il était proche de la casse et la meilleure solution était de s'en débarrasser ici.  
\- Non ça colle pas. Il a voulut le mettre là. Il l'a fait exprès...  
Il y a un truc qu'il n'allait pas. Il voulait qu'on le retrouve, il voulait qu'on soit ici. Il nous à emmener ici. Oh non ce n'est pas ce que je pense...  
\- Fais reculer tout le monde, dis-je à Espo en sentant le pire arrivé. Reculez ! Tout le monde recule !  
Je pris Kate, qui s'était rapproché du véhicule, par le bras pour l'a tirer le plus loin possible quand le van explosa.  
Je serrais Beckett et l'explosion nous projeta par terre.

POV : Beckett  
J'étais secouée, je me tournais vers Rick.  
\- Castle, ça va ?  
\- Oui, je crois, dit-il en se tenant la tête à cause du choc.  
Je me relevais, ma tête tournait. Tout était allé si vite, j'avais même pas eu le temps de comprendre. J'avais juste sentis Castle et puis une détonation.  
Je m'approchai d'Espo qui était penché en avant avec la main sur la poitrine.  
\- Javier, ça va ? Lui demandais-je en posant ma main sur son dos et en me penchant pour voir son visage.  
Il toussait, il avait dû inhalé de la fumée.  
\- Ryan... Murmura t-il.  
\- Castle s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Sa toux ne se calmait pas.  
\- Redresse toi, met ta poitrine en avant, lui dis-je espérant que ça aille mieux.  
Je le tenais dans cette position et regardait autour de moi.  
Le feu, les officiers blessés à terre, ceux qui appelé les secours et ceux qui étaient sous le choc.  
Tout était de ma faute, ce ne serait jamais arriver si je l'avais attrapé la dernière fois. Ça ne serait pas arriver si j'avais ouvert les yeux. A cause de mon égoïsme, des innocents ont été blessés.  
Les secours étaient arrivés et j'avais conduis Espo dans une ambulance avec Ryan.  
J'étais appuyée contre ma voiture. Je réfléchissais et plus je le faisais et plus la culpabilité me ronger. Tout le monde était victime de mon égoïsme.  
J'avais tellement les nerfs.  
\- Kate... Kate.  
Rick me sortir de mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- C'est de ma faute Castle, lui dis-je en me mettant face à lui. Tout ce qui se passe, c'est à cause de moi et je ne peux rien faire.  
\- Ne dis pas ça. C'est n'est pas de ta faute, c'est entièrement de la sienne.  
\- Tu comprends pas... Les larmes commençaient à monter tellement j'étais énervée.  
\- Si je comprends. Il veut que tu te sente coupable, que tu te sente vulnérable et c'est ce que tu es là. Ne le laisse pas croire qu'il a gagné parce que ce n'est pas finit. On va l'avoir et tu le sais. Il veut jouer, on va jouer. Et essuie tes larmes parce que j'ai très envie de te prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas, finit-il avec un demi-sourire.  
Moi aussi j'avais très envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin mais je ne pouvais me le permettre.

POV : Beckett

Après l'explosion, j'avais envoyé des hommes chercher si Josh n'était pas dans les alentours. Comme me l'avait dit Castle, il avait sûrement dû regarder de loin pour voir si il avait accomplit sa vengeance.

Espo revenait avec Ryan, après avoir reçu des soins.

Ça va les gars ? Dis-je en les enlaçant.  
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Dit Ryan.  
\- Ça va toi ? Me demanda Javier.  
\- Heu...Oui.  
J'étais soulagé qu'ils n'avaient presque rien eu.  
\- Lieutenant Beckett ? M'interpella un officier.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il n'y a aucune trace de lui.  
\- Merci.  
L'officier s'éloigna rejoindre les autres. Je n'étais pas étonnée, je savais qu'il ne serait plus là.  
\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Dit Javier.  
\- On rentre.

Le retour se fit en silence. Je n'avais pas le moral pour parler. On avait une fois de plus échapper à la mort. Si Castle ne m'avait pas éloigné du van, je ne serais plus là.  
Arrivés au commissariat, j'allais voir Tory pour savoir s'il y avait des caméras de surveillance qui avaient filmés Josh avant que la police n'arrive sur les lieux.

\- J'ai trouvé une caméra dans la casse qui filme l'ensemble des véhicules. Là, il arrive avec le van, il le dépose, dit Tory.  
\- Il essaye de partir en discrétion. Regarde, me dit Castle en montrant l'assistant de Bobby, il le voit sortir, il va voir ce qu'il a fait, il reconnaît le van et il nous appelle.  
\- Sur celle-là on le voit traverser la rue et tourner ensuite à droite.  
\- Y'a pas d'autre angle ? Demandais-je.  
\- Attends, j'ai celle de l'autre bout de la rue mais on ne le voit pas passer. Je vais chercher autour des bâtiments mais je ne garantis rien.  
\- Lieutenant Beckett ? Puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau ? Me demanda le capitaine Gates.  
\- Oui madame.  
Je rentrai dans le bureau.  
\- Asseyez vous. Comment vous vous sentez ?  
\- Pardon ? Lui dis-je étonné de cette question.  
\- Comment allez vous ?  
\- Heu... Ça va...  
\- Lieutenant, je sais...  
\- Chef ! Excusez moi mais je sais ce que vous allez dire. Et j'aimerais que vous m'épargner tout ça. Je préfère me concentrer sur l'affaire et attraper cette ordure le plus vite possible.  
\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Vous pouvez y aller.  
\- Heu...merci chef, dis-je en sortant du bureau.  
J'étais soulagée, je n'aimais pas ce genre de discussion surtout quand ça parlait de mes ressentis. Je détestais ça.  
\- Beckett ! M'appela Castle. On a trouvé quelque chose.  
\- Alors, j'ai cherché toutes les caméras autour de la rue. Il n'apparaît nul part, dit Tory.  
\- Donc on les a toutes affiché et accéléré le temps, il n'est jamais apparu sur aucune d'entre elles. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a jamais quitté la rue...  
\- Et qu'il est toujours à l'intérieur.  
Je sorti mon portable et appelai des renforts pour qu'ils se rendent le plus vite possible sur les lieux.

POV : Castle

Tout le monde était autour de Beckett ; elle donnait les instructions. Les officiers s'équipaient avant de partir. Nous allions entrer quand Espo nous stoppa.  
\- Tu restes derrière moi, dit-il à Kate. Et toi c'est pareil, dit-il en me pointant du doigt.  
Nous entrions dans le bâtiment, il était inhabité. On montait au premier étage, Javier défonçait toutes les portes qu'il croisait. Arrivés au deuxième étage, un homme passa par une fenêtre. Ryan et Espo le prirent en chasse.  
\- Hé, arrêtez vous !  
Kate venait de crier et de partir en courant. Je l'a suivais, du moins j'essayais.  
On descendait les étages qu'on venait de monter, jusqu'à arriver au sous-sol. Ce devait être les caves, vu comment il faisait sombre. On courrait toujours, Beckett accéléra. L'homme essaya d'ouvrir une porte mais Kate lui sauta dessus, ce qui fit céder la porte et ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Elle le menotta et le plaqua contre un mur.  
Ce n'était pas Josh. Je pouvais voir le désespoir dans ses yeux et la haine qu'elle avait.  
\- Arrêtez, j'ai rien fait !  
\- Pourquoi vous vous êtes enfuis ? Dit Kate.  
\- C'est un mec qui m'a payé pour être ici et il m'a dit de m'enfuir quand je voyais les flics. Il m'a payé cinq milles dollars...  
\- Il ressemblait à quoi ?  
\- Grand, cheveux noirs, yeux marrons.  
\- C'est lui, dis-je essoufflé.  
Ryan et Espo venaient d'arriver essoufflés eux aussi.  
\- Ouf vous êtes là, dit Kevin.  
Beckett leur balança l'homme menotté et partit en direction des voitures de police.  
Je l'a comprenais, elle avait encore une fois espérer l'attraper mais on s'était encore fait avoir.  
\- Un mec payé ? Me demanda Javier en détachant le jeune.  
\- Oui.  
\- Ça commence vraiment à m'énerver là ! Allez dégage !  
On retournait auprès des voitures. Kate était adossée contre la sienne.  
\- Comment il est sortit ? Demanda Espo.  
\- Et par où ? Dis-je.  
\- Heu.. Espo dit à Tory de vérifier les caméras dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, il apparaît forcément quelque part. Ryan vérifie ses relevés de carte bancaire, regarde si il y a quelque chose de suspect, dit Kate.  
\- Comme du matériel pour fabriquer une bombe ou une grosse somme retiré pour un nouveau véhicule, dis-je.  
\- D'accord, on y va, dit Ryan.

POV : Beckett

Nous étions dans la voiture. Un silence planait jusqu'à que Castle le brise.

-Tu sais qu'on va l'avoir.  
\- Je sais, lui dis-je en plaçant ma main sur la sienne.

Je savais qu'ensemble on aller y arriver. Comme toujours, nous étions plus fort ensemble.  
Arrivés au commissariat, j'allais informer Gates sur ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure.

Tory avait trouvé par où il était passé mais c'était une impasse pour ne pas changer.  
Ryan venait d'arriver près de nous.  
\- J'ai rien trouvé. Ça doit faire une semaine qu'il n'a pas utilisé sa carte.  
\- Alors d'où il a sortit les explosifs ? Dit Espo.  
\- Peut être que c'est Stevens Smith qui lui a fourni comme pour les produits chimiques, dit Castle.  
\- Amenez le ici, dis-je aux garçons.  
\- On fait quoi nous ? Me dit Rick.  
\- Je dois aller voir Lanie, lui dis-je.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Est ce que je peux y aller seule s'il te plaît ?  
\- Heu... Bien sûr. Je vais aller me faire un café.  
\- Merci.  
Je partais en direction de la morgue. J'avais besoin de parler à Lanie. Nos conversations me faisait du bien surtout après la mauvaise journée que je passais.  
\- Salut Lanie...  
\- Hey, comment ça va chérie ?  
\- J'en ai marre Lanie. Je vais craquer, je le sens.  
\- Mais non. Tu vas y arriver. Vous allez l'attraper...  
\- Oui mais quand ? J'en peux plus, tout ce qui nous est arrivé depuis que vous m'avez retrouvé.  
\- Alors quoi on aurait jamais dû te retrouver. On aurait dû le laisser te faire du mal pour ne pas qu'on soit en danger. Kate... Si tu as mal, nous avons tous mal. On est une famille. On à tous beaucoup souffert de ton absence.  
\- Je sais... Mais c'est juste que j'en ai marre que les autres soient constamment en danger à cause de moi, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi...  
\- Castle qui se fait tirer dessus dans l'entrepôt, la voiture des Gars qui finit dans un ravin, l'explosion de ce matin...  
Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Il faudra combien d'incidents pour qu'on l'attrape. A moins qu'il nous arrête avant.  
\- Je sais que c est dur mais ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute et je te le répéterai jusqu'à que tu le comprennes.  
\- On a aucune piste Lanie. Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça. T'avais raison, si seulement j'avais ouvert les yeux avant...  
\- Avec des " si " on peut refaire le monde chérie. Et puis j'ai toujours raison.  
\- Prétentieuse ! Dis-je en souriant.  
\- Non réaliste !  
Elle avait le don de toujours me remonter le moral. Elle était toujours là quand on avait besoin d'elle, elle trouvait toujours les bons mots.  
\- Où est ton homme ?  
\- C'est pas mon homme, lui dis-je exaspérée.  
\- Oh fais pas l'innocente, alors c'est comment au lit avec lui ?  
\- Tu crois pas que j'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.  
\- Tu crois pas que t'essaies d'éviter la question là ?! Je comprends que la dernière fois c'était pas le moment mais là... Allez dis moi tout !  
Mon téléphone sonna.  
\- Sauvée par le gong !  
\- On en a pas finit ! Cria t-elle alors que je quittais la morgue d'un pas pressé.

POV : Castle

Je buvais mon café quand Ryan arriva près de moi.  
\- Où est Beckett ?  
\- Avec Lanie. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Stevens n'est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui. L'université a appelé ses parents, il fait soi disant un petit voyage imprévue.  
\- Où est Beckett ? Demanda Javier qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Avec Lanie.  
\- Alors, j'ai vérifié ses relevés bancaires, il a pas payé en carte et il a pas retiré d'argent.  
\- Où est Stevens ? Demanda Beckett en arrivant dans la salle de repos.  
\- Disparu, dit Ryan.  
\- Comment ça disparu ?  
\- Selon ses parents, il fait un petit voyage, dit Espo.  
\- Faites boucler tous les aéroports et les gares et lancez un avis de recherche.  
\- Ça va ? Lui demandai-je après que les gars soient partis.  
\- Oui, dit-elle en s'asseyant et en buvant dans ma tasse.  
\- C'est mon café...  
\- J'en avais besoin.  
Je me levais pour en préparant deux autres.  
\- Tu veux le récupérer peut être ? Dit-elle en m'adressant un regard subjectif.  
\- C'est plus que tentant...  
\- On a quelque chose, dit Kevin qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Elle se leva mais je l'a retint par le bras.  
\- Kate, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?  
\- Tout va bien parce que tu es là.  
Elle avait à moitié répondu à ma question.

POV : Beckett  
\- Une patrouille l'a retrouvé. Il allait prendre l'avion direction la France.  
\- On y va, dit Espo.

POV : Castle

Stevens est en salle d'interrogatoire, nous informa Kevin.  
\- On y va, dit Beckett en s'avançant vers la pièce.  
\- C'est mieux si c'est Ryan et moi qui y allons vu ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois... Dit Espo.  
\- Pourquoi tu crois que je peux pas me contrôler ? Lui demande Kate avec un regard noir, visiblement énervée par sa remarque.  
\- Je dis pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai pas envie qu'il croit que c'est un jeu.  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'observation sans un regard pour les gars.  
Javier mena l'interrogatoire.  
\- Alors Stevens après les produits, c'est les explosifs ?  
\- Fini les petites expériences, maintenant c'est la grande explosion.  
\- Hé ! De quoi vous parlez là ! J'ai rien à voir avec ça.  
\- Laisse nous te rafraîchir la mémoire, dit Javier.  
\- Alors ce matin vers environ neuf heures trente, un van entouré de policiers explose, suivit Kevin.  
\- La bombe a été fabriqué à base de produits chimiques avec des numéros de séries identiques à ceux que tu as volé à l'Université.  
\- Quelle coïncidence ! Plaisanta Ryan.  
\- Hé ! Hé ! Vous mélangez tout là ! J'ai pas fabriquer de bombe, j'ai rien à voir avec ça. J'ai juste fourni les produits mais j'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait en faire. Je vous le jure.  
\- Où étiez-vous ce matin vers neuf heures ? Demanda Ryan.  
\- J'étais avec mon avocat, nous parlions de ce qui va suivre après vous avoir avouer que j'ai fournis les produits. Eh bien sûr je continuerai à vivre ma vie bien tranquillement, dit-il en prenant son air arrogant.  
Je regardais Kate qui écoutait l'interrogatoire. Elle semblait se crisper au fur et à mesure que Stevens parlait.  
Il m'énervait au plus profond. Le fils de papa riche qui croit que l'argent peut tout résoudre. Je sais que Beckett fera tout ce qu'elle pourra pour le faire passer devant le juge même si le combat sera difficile.  
\- Vous allez moins rigoler quand vous vous retrouverez en prison, lui dit Ryan.  
\- Je serais vous j'en serais pas si sûr, lui répondit-il. J'ai tout ce que je veux. En parlant de tout ce que je veux, où est la tigresse qui m'a interrogé la dernière fois, je voudrais qu'elle me refasse son spectacle de chaudasse, dit-il en regardant la vitre teintée avec un sourire provocateur.  
\- Je vais le tuer... Murmura Kate.  
\- Avec l'avocat qu'il a... Lui dis-je.  
\- Je sais que tu m'entends sale pétasse, viens jouer avec moi, lança t-il.  
\- Écoute moi bien, dit Espo en le plaquant contre le mur et en le maintenant par le col, traite la de pétasse encore une fois et t'aura à faire à moi.  
\- Oh c'est vous qui l'a défendez maintenant l'autre est parti, dit-il faisant référence à moi.  
\- Je sais pas ce qui me retiens, dis-je tout bas.  
\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu... Me dit Kate.  
\- Allez-y frapper moi vous aurez à faire à mon père et son avocat.  
\- Lâche le Javier, il en vaut pas la peine. Laisse tomber... Lui dit Ryan.  
Espo lâcha Stevens et celui-ci dit :  
\- Vous êtes tous des sauvages ici !

POV : Beckett

Je détestais à avoir à faire à des suspects comme ça. Arrogant, qui se fiche de tout, prétentieux et j'en passe. Surtout qu'il s'en prenait à moi et que je ne pouvais rien dire ni faire sans attirer la foudre des gars. Ça m'avait touché qu'Espo réagisse de cette manière et remette cet enfoiré à sa place. C'était vrai que depuis ma disparition, les gars étaient devenus plus protecteurs envers moi qu'auparavant. Je ne parlais pas de Castle. Lui c'était normal depuis l'évolution de notre relation. J'avais sentis qu'il aurait voulu y aller et mettre les points sur les "i" mais ça n'aurait servit à rien.  
Ryan qui garder son calme reprit les devants.  
\- Savez-vous où Josh Davidson se trouve ?  
\- Je vais vous le répéter je ne le sais pas.  
\- Pourtant d'après vos relevés téléphonique, il vous a appelé hier. Pourquoi ?  
\- Il m'a dit que tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'instant n'était rien comparé au grand final. Et apparemment il avait raison. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il comptait vous faire exploser. Bien que je trouve ça particulièrement original, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.  
J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Le grand final... Alors tout ça était vraiment un jeu pour lui et il y prenais du plaisir à faire tout ça. Il joue depuis des semaines alors que moi je souffre depuis des semaines.  
Ryan et Espo venaient de nous rejoindre.  
\- Ça va Beckett ? Me demanda Ryan.  
\- Heu... Oui, oui.  
\- Le grand final... Murmura Castle.  
\- Tu penses à quoi ? Lui dit Kevin.  
\- On se trompe depuis le début. Il a tout planifié. Ce n'était pas des tentatives pour te tuer. Tout depuis la fusillade dans l'entrepôt. Tout ce qui est arrivé depuis le début, il aurait pu te tuer plusieurs fois depuis qu'il te cherche. Mais il a fait exprès. Il voulait juste te voir souffrir, nous voir souffrir. Alors " le grand final " c'est la fin du jeu, la dernière pièce du puzzle.  
\- Alors tout ce qu'il a fait depuis le début n'est rien comparé à ce qui va arriver, dis-je la gorge nouée.  
\- Tu reste ici jusqu'à qu'on découvre ce qu'il va faire, me dit Espo.  
\- Non, c'est hors de question je vais pas rester là les bras croisés.  
Espo se leva et me commença à me crier dessus :  
\- Et tu vas faire quoi alors, hein ! Tu vas encore te jeter dans la gueule du loup c'est ça ! Tu vas prendre le risque qu'on te perde encore une fois. Tu vois pas ce que tu fais endurer à tout le monde ! Tu veux que je te dise l'état dans lequel Castle était quand t'as disparus. Il était détruit! Et nous tu imagine ce qu'on a pu ressentir ! Le nombre de fois où Ryan partait se réfugier pour pleurer parce que ça devenait trop dur pour lui. Ou ton père quand on a du lui annoncé ta mort et qu'on avait rien pour avancer dans l'enquête ni pour retrouver le coupable. Alors pour une fois pense aux autres avant de penser à toi !  
Il claqua la porte et partit.  
J'étais sous le choc, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Je me sentais mal, tout ce qu'il venait de balancer était tout ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. Mais je savais que ce n'était que la strict vérité. Ryan et Castle regardaient le sol gênés.  
\- J'y vais, dit Kevin.  
\- Non laisse c'est à moi d'y aller, lui dis-je.

POV : Beckett

Je quittais le commissariat pour chercher Espo qui s'était réfugié après la dispute que nous venions d'avoir. Arrivée dehors, je tournais la tête et l'apercevais. Il était assis sur un banc, il se tenait la tête entre les mains.  
\- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.  
Il ne disait rien.  
\- Je n'avais pas vu à quel point vous aviez souffert durant mon absence. Tout ce que tu as dis tu avais totalement raison. Je suis tellement obsédée par cette enquête que j'en ai oublié les conséquences.  
Il leva la tête et dit :  
\- Je veux juste te protéger, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Personne ne veut qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Comprends moi si tu serai dans la même situation que moi, nous savons tout les deux ce que tu ferais.  
\- Oui mais c'est que je ne veux pas revivre ça ; te voir morte. Et la prochaine fois tu sais que ce sera la bonne. Castle passait ses journées assis sur sa chaise à côté de ton bureau espérant que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que tu arriverai pour une nouvelle affaire. Ryan qui pleurait ta mort en se réfugiant seul dans un coin. Quand ton père est arrivé ce jour-là comment tu penses qu'il devait être. Hein ? Il a perdu sa femme et maintenant on lui apprend qu'il a aussi perdu sa fille. Tu sais ce qu'il l'a permis de tenir ? Heureusement que la mère de Castle était là, grâce à elle il n'a pas sombré de nouveau. Est ce qu'en quittant l'hôpital pour venir ici tu as au moins penser à lui ? Il a attendu le jour suivant pour revoir sa fille qu'il croyait morte et elle disparaît à nouveau. Je sais que tu veux que tout se termine mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va marcher.  
Je pleurais. J'avais été à ce point égoïste et aveugle. Tellement aveuglée par la vengeance que j'en avais oublié le plus important.  
\- Kate, arrête de pleurer et promets moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide et que tu m'en parlera avant.  
\- Je te le promets.  
Il se leva.  
\- Allez, allons trouver ce cinglé et l'arrêter.  
\- Ouais, si il ne nous arrête pas avant...  
\- Il ne le fera pas, écoute moi il ne te fera plus de mal maintenant. Tant qu'on sera là, il ne te touchera plus. Tu m'entends ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Allez viens là...Me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Merci, lui dis-je.  
Il était pour moi comme un grand frère. Toujours à me protéger, à veiller sur moi. Il était devenu plus qu'un coéquipier depuis longtemps.  
Nous prenions l'ascenseur pour rejoindre Castle et Ryan.  
Nous étions tous rassemblés autour de mon bureau. Gates s'était joint à nous.

POV : Castle

Je regardais Kate depuis qu'elle était revenu de dehors avec Javier. Je voyais qu'elle avait pleuré. Mais ça semblait s'être arrangé pour mon plus grand soulagement. Ils discutaient de l'affaire et reconstituaient tout depuis le début ce qui à mon avis ne nous ferait pas avancer étant donné que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'on le faisait.  
Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer mon esprit divaguer. Je regardais autour de moi. Tout était normal et monotone. Les officiers à leurs bureaux faisaient leurs paperasses , les patrouilles se préparaient à partir, l'agent d'entretien commençait son service... Tiens c'est bizarre, ce n'était pas Bill de service aujourd'hui. Pourtant il m'aurait prévenu car il me racontait sa vie entièrement à chaque fois qu'on se rencontrer. Cet homme avait l'air assez jeune et mystérieux. Il portait un ensemble bleu avec une casquette qui lui recouvrait tout le visage. Impossible de savoir qui c'était. Peut-être avait-il honte de son travail ? Il me laissait perplexe, sa façon de bouger, de se cacher. Je devrais même dire qu'il m'intriguait. Il me semblait familier.  
\- Castle ? Castle t'es avec nous ?!  
\- Heu... Oui , oui. Dis-je alors que l'inconnu disparaissait dans les couloirs.  
Ça faisait dix bonnes minutes que Gates parlait dans les vagues. Je devais dire que je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.  
Ryan me sortit de mes pensées:  
\- Chérie qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda t-il à Jenny qui était accompagnée de Sarah Grace. Elle semblait inquiète et paniquée.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
\- J'ai trouvée ça devant notre porte en revenant de l'école avec la petite, dit Jenny en donnant un petit morceau de papier à Kevin.  
" Vous allez tous me le payer." Lit Ryan en passant le mot à Javier qui le donna à Beckett.  
Il prit sa femme dans ses bras. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Mon téléphone sonna et je m'éloignais afin de répondre.  
\- Mère?  
\- Richard !  
\- Que ce passe t-il ?  
\- Je viens de rentrer au loft et j'ai trouvé un papier sur la porte.  
Suite à ses paroles, je réalisais l'ampleur de ce qui allait arriver.  
\- Écoute moi appelle Alexis et dit lui de rentrer immédiatement. Dés qu'elle sera là, je veux que vous restiez au loft et que tu fermes à clés.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe chéri ?  
\- Vous attendez que je rentre, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard.  
Je raccrochais et rejoignais les autres.  
\- J'ai reçu le même mot au loft, leur dis-je.  
Kate me regardait. Je voyais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
\- Katie !  
\- Papa ?  
Le père de Kate venait de nous rejoindre.  
\- J'ai trouvé ça.  
Elle était choquée et troublée.  
\- C'est le même, nous dit Beckett.  
Mon cerveau rassembla toutes les informations et j'eus soudainement un flash. L'homme mystérieux de tout à l'heure, les mots étranges. Il était là, c'était lui. Il voulait nous rassembler. L'inquiétude prit place en moi.  
\- Il est là, il a fait ça pour nous rassembler.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?  
\- Je l'ai vu il y a peine dix minutes.  
\- Ecoutez-moi tous je veux qu'on boucle les issues ! Cria le capitaine.  
\- Oh ce ne sera pas la peine ! Cria une voix que je reconnue immédiatement.

POV : Beckett

\- Je vois que tout le monde est là, c'est bien. Dit Josh.  
Il était là. Oh mon dieu... Josh était juste là devant moi. Il se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Il tenait quelque chose dans la main. Il me fixait en souriant.  
Mes jambes tremblées, elles n'allaient pas tenir très longtemps. Je me sentais tellement mal. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Mes mains devenaient moites. J'étais comme paralysée.

POV : Castle

Tout le monde avait arrêté de bouger. Jenny s'était réfugiée derrière Ryan avec leur fille. Jim était à côté de Javier et de Gates. Beckett était devant eux, c'est à dire le plus proche de Josh. Et je n'aimais pas du tout ça.  
Il avait un sourire narquois et regardait Kate avec amusement.  
Elle avait peur, elle tremblée. Il fallait que j'essaie de me rapprocher d'elle. Je ne le laisserai pas lui faire du mal, il lui en avait déjà assez fait. Je lui avais promis qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien tant que je serais avec elle. Mais je sentais que ma promesse ne serait qu'une parole en l'air.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et je serrais les poings. J'allais m'interposai entre eux quand il sortit une arme et la pointa vers moi.  
\- Alors toi tu bouges t'es mort ! Cria t-il.  
\- Non Josh il n'a rien fait, dit Kate.  
\- Il a rien fait ? Il a détruit notre relation. Il a détruit notre bonheur.  
\- C'est pas lui c'est moi...  
\- Oh non ! C'est de la faute de tout le monde et plus particulièrement la sienne, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi jusqu'à coller le canon de son arme contre mon front.  
Un nœud venait de se former dans ma gorge. Il était capable de tirer, je le savais après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Je pouvais maintenant apercevoir ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Il tenait un détonateur.  
Il s'éloigna de moi et montra du doigt Sarah-Grace. "Oh non, tout mais pas ça. " Me dis-je dans la tête. C'était hors de question qu'il l'a touche.  
\- Toi là, viens ici.  
\- Non Josh, laisse les en dehors de ça !  
\- Ferme là ! Ne bouge pas ! Restes où tu es !  
\- Non je vous en pris... Supplia Jenny.  
\- C'est hors de question, dit Kevin.  
\- Taisez-vous ! Cria t-il.  
Beckett s'était déplacée de façon à être devant Ryan.  
\- Viens là ! Cria de nouveau Josh.  
\- Non, elle n'a rien fait, lui dis-je en me plaçant à côté de Kate devant Kevin.  
D'un coup, il leva son arme et je me retrouvais par terre.  
\- Castle ! Cria Kate.  
Mon bras me faisait mal. Il m'avait tiré dans l'épaule.  
Il avait pointé son arme sur tout le monde pour qu'aucun d'entre eux puisse venir m'aider.  
Je me relevais, je ne sentais plus mon épaule.  
\- Vous voulez souffrir c'est ça ? Dit Josh. Toi la petite là, vas là-bas.  
Sarah-Grace s'échappa des bras de sa mère et courut vers la direction indiqué par cette ordure.  
\- Non ma chérie ! Cria Ryan.  
\- C'est bon papa, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.  
\- Sage petite... Plus intelligente que son père.  
Craignant le pire, je me décalai de manière à ce que Sarah ne soit pas dans la ligne du viseur de Josh. J'essayais d'être discret. Jenny me regardait et se voyait un peu rassurée.  
Je m'imaginais à leur place, rien que de penser qu'on puisse faire du mal à Alexis me rendait fou. En plus à l'âge de leur fille, ce pourrait être un événement traumatisant voir un choc émotionnel.  
\- Okay. Le spectacle a assez duré, passons au final.  
\- Josh... Le supplia Beckett.  
\- Kate viens avec moi...  
Kate s'exécuta et s'approcha de lui.  
Elle ne devait pas faire ça.  
\- Kate...  
\- Je suis désolée...  
Ils s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers et Josh prononça une dernière parole avant se s'engouffrer derrière la porte.  
\- Au-revoir.  
Il me regarda et je me rappelais du détonateur. Il allait tout faire exploser.  
Je criai " à terre " à tout le monde avant de foncer sur Sarah-Grace et d'entendre un énorme bruit sourd.

POV : Beckett  
On descendait les escaliers, il avait son arme dans mon dos. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit sourd et comprit directement ce qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Non ! Non ! Qu'est ce que t'as fais !  
\- Ils le méritaient.  
\- Non c'était moi. C'était à cause de moi !  
\- Non ! Ferme-là !  
Je pleurais. Il avait fait exploser le poste. Ils les avaient tué. Tous. Oh mon dieu par ma faute !  
J'essayais de me débattre, je voulais le tuer. Dans la bagarre, je perdis le collier avec la bague de ma mère. La seule chose qui me restait maintenant.  
Il me poussa contre sa voiture et ma vue commençait à se brouiller. Puis plus rien.

POV : Beckett

" Oh, ma tête ! "  
Il faisait tout noir, je tremblais. Non à vrai dire, je ne tremblais pas, c'était l'endroit où je me trouvais qui bouger.  
J'en déduisais que j'étais dans le coffre de sa voiture. Des images de ce qui s'était passé avant me revinrent en mémoire. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues et je frappai le toit du coffre tellement j'étais remplis de haine et de colère.  
\- Calme toi, ma chérie. C'est bientôt terminée.  
\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Criais-je.  
\- Détends toi bébé.  
\- Ils avaient rien fait !  
\- C'est à cause d'eux que tout ça est arrivé.  
\- Et la petite, elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'avait rien fait ! Criais-je en frappant le toit malgré que mes mains soient liées.  
Je pleurais de plus en plus. La vision de Castle à terre quand Josh lui avait tiré dessus et qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé bouger pour aller l'aider, hantait ma mémoire.  
\- Et Castle, t'étais obligé de lui tirer dessus !  
\- Ce gros connard a tout gâché !  
\- Il essayait juste de protéger la petite.  
\- Et ben maintenant, il ne fera plus rien.  
\- Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure que tu vas mourir !  
Je tapais de toutes mes forces, ne prêtant pas attention au mal que cela infligeait à mes doigts.  
Je lui ferais payer ce qu'il avait fait et ça il pouvait en être sûr.

POV : Castle

\- Papa... Maman...  
Je repris conscience. Ma tête tournait. Sarah-Grace pleurait dans mes bras. " Merci Dieu " Elle n'avait rien, j'avais réussis à la protéger à temps.  
\- Papa...  
\- Hé, ma puce, ça va aller, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.  
Je regardais autour de moi. Il y avait du feu partout, de la fumée, on ne voyait presque plus rien.  
Les autres... J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien.  
\- Ryan ! Espo !  
Je me relevais, gardant la petite contre moi pour ne pas qu'elle inhale de la fumée et pour lui épargner cette horrible vision.  
\- Les gars !  
\- Castle...  
\- Javier, au mon dieu t'es vivant.  
Il s'approcha de Ryan qui se réveilla ainsi que Jenny.  
\- La petite... Sarah-Grace...  
\- Ma chérie, dit sa femme en pleurant.  
\- Elle est là, c'est bon, elle va bien, leur dis-je en la donnant à Jenny.  
Je me dirigeais vers Jim pendant qu'Espo s'occupait de Gates. Tout le monde allait bien à mon plus grand soulagement. Sauf Beckett, il fallait la retrouver avant que Josh en finisse avec elle.  
L'étage menaçait de s'écrouler.  
\- Il faut sortir, criais-je.  
Arrivés dehors pendant que les autres s'éloignaient, quelque chose attira mon attention. Je m'approchai et découvris avec surprise qu'il s'agissait du collier de Beckett, celui avec la bague de sa mère. Celui dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Il était à côté de traces de pneus, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient partis en voiture. Ils ne devaient pas être allés très loin.  
\- Il faut qu'on trouve Beckett avant qu'il ne la tue, arrivais-je essoufflé près d'eux.  
\- Comment ? On a plus rien, dit Gates.  
\- Son portable, on peut localiser son portable, dit Javier.  
\- Avec quoi ? Dit Ryan.  
\- Dans les camionnettes, il y a du matériel spécial de localisation. Je peux la localiser, nous dit Tory, qui s'en était aussi sortit.  
Je suivais Tory et Espo jusqu'au premier camion et elle commença la localisation. J'espérais que ça se fasse vite. Javier sortit une trousse de secours et me dit :  
\- Passe moi ton bras.  
Il désinfecta la plaie et enleva la balle.  
\- Aie !  
J'étais désorienté. J'espérais qu'il ne lui avait encore rien fait, qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et qu'on arriverait à temps.  
\- On va l'avoir, et cette fois ce sera la bonne.  
Il finissait mon bandage quand Tory s'exclama :  
\- Je l'ai ! Il se dirige en direction de l'entrepôt où il avait séquestré.  
Je me levais en furie et courus vers Ryan pour l'informer pendant que Javier démarrait la voiture.  
\- Kevin on l'a. Tu viens ?  
\- Heu... Je ne veux pas les laisser... Dit-il en regardant sa femme et sa fille.  
\- C'est bon ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper d'elles, dit Jim.  
\- Je reviens, je vous aime, dit-il en courant rejoindre Javier.  
J'allais m'éloignais quand Jim me retint par le bras.  
\- Ramenez-moi ma fille.  
\- Je vous le promets.  
Gates avait décidé de venir avec nous.  
" Tiens bon Kate, on arrive. "

POV : Beckett

Il avait arrêté la voiture et était sorti.  
\- Ton cauchemar est sur le point de se finir, mon amour.  
Il s'était appuyé contre le coffre.  
\- Vas crever en enfer !  
\- Tu ne disais pas ça, les fois où on faisait l'amour.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé !  
\- Oh ne nie pas chérie. Toutes ces soirées, ses nuits...  
\- Le seul homme que j'ai toujours aimé, c'était Castle. Et c'est celui que j'aime au jour d'aujourd'hui et celui que j'aimerais toujours.  
\- Non c'est faux, c'est qu'un gros salaud qui te jettera quand il en aura marre de toi ! Tu m'appartiens que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu es à moi.  
\- C'est drôle ça parce que c'est pas avec toi que j'ai fait l'amour hier soir.  
\- Ferme-là !  
\- Et tu veux tout savoir, il est meilleur que toi !  
\- Ferme-là !  
Il s'énerva de plus en plus et frappa la voiture au fur et à mesure de mes paroles.  
\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? Me demanda t-il après s'être calmé.  
\- Laisse moi sortir !  
\- C'est que maintenant, il ne pourra plus rien faire. Même pas vivre.  
\- Sale ordure, je vais te tuer.  
\- Au revoir Kate.  
Il s'éloigna de moi. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par " Au revoir Kate " ? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? C'était la fin. Il allait me tuer comme il les avaient tué.  
\- Josh !  
Je reconnus cette voix, c'était Espo ! Il était vivant ! Mais quant était-il des autres ?

POV : Castle

Il était devant nous. On était arrivé au bon moment. On s'approchait et il commença à tirer. Les gars répliquaient. Nous avions eu le temps de mettre nos gilets par balles. J'étais derrière eux, le capitaine se tenait aussi en retrait car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre son arme.  
Je relevais la tête et vu la voiture filait à toute allure dans l'eau.  
Sans réfléchir sachant que la femme que j'aimais était dedans, je me levais et courus à son secours. Je plongeais dans l'eau la tête la première sans me soucier des autres.

POV : Externe  
\- Castle ! Cria Esposito avant de foncer derrière lui.  
Josh était maintenant à découvert tentant d'atteindre Rick avec son arme. Ryan tira à plusieurs reprises sur Josh qui s'écroula par terre. Il courut voir son état. L'homme était mort. Il éloigna l'arme du corps et appela les renforts et une ambulance sous les yeux de son capitaine qui était chamboulée.

POV : Castle  
Je nageais en direction de la voiture. J'essayais d'ouvrir le coffre mais avec mon bras qui me faisait souffrir et le fait qu'on soit sous l'eau ça ne m'aidait pas du tout. Je vis Javier qui avait sauté avec moi. Il me fit signe de reculer et il tira sur le verrou du coffre qui s'ouvrit.  
Je pris Beckett dans les bras et nous remontions à la surface.

POV : Beckett  
Castle ! Il était aussi vivant !  
J'étais soulagé et surprise. Il allait bien.  
Il me tenait fermement contre lui et me remonta à la surface.  
\- Castle...  
\- C'est bon je suis là, c'est finit. Dit-il en me serrant plus fort que jamais dans ses bras.  
\- Où sont les autres ?  
\- Ils nous attendent, ils vont bien.  
Je regardais Javier et le pris dans mes bras.  
Quel soulagement ! Tout le monde allait bien.  
Nous montions une échelle et à peine arriver sur la terre ferme, Ryan m'enlaça.  
Je réalisais que le capitaine était là. Elle m'enlaça aussi mais moins poussé que mes amis.  
Je vis de loin les renforts qui chargeaient un brancard.  
\- Il est ... ?  
\- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus mort. Le lieutenant Ryan n'y a pas été de mains mortes.  
Je lui adressais un sourire. J'étais complètement soulagé à présent.

Nous étions appuyés contre l'ambulance enroulés dans des couvertures, attendant que les autres arrivent. Un ambulancier soignait Rick pendant que je parlais au gars.  
\- Merci, les gars.  
\- C'est normal, dit Kevin.  
\- La famille c'est fait pour ça, dit Javier.  
Ils s'éloignèrent et nous laissèrent Castle et moi.  
\- Je croyais que...  
\- Non, non ne pense plus à ça, c'est finit maintenant, dit-il en entrelaçant nos doigts.  
\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
Il sortit de sa poche le collier avec la bague de ma mère. Mon cœur rata un battement.  
\- Merci Rick. Pour tout.  
\- Toujours.  
Des voitures de patrouilles s'arrêtèrent près de nous. Jenny et Sarah-Grace se ruèrent sur Ryan. Mon père courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir.  
\- Oh, Katie !  
\- C'est fini, je suis là papa.

POV : Castle  
Tout était rentrée dans l'ordre maintenant mis à part le fait que le commissariat était détruit mais on aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard.  
Jim me remercia discrètement et je m'éloignais laissant ma muse et son père dans ce moment d'intimité. Je décidais d'emprunter le téléphone d'un officier afin d'appeler Alexis et mère pour les rassurer et leur annoncer que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin plus ou moins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

POV : Beckett

Nous étions tous à l'hôpital pour soigner nos petites blessures. Surtout les autres à cause de l'explosion. Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ça mais c'était eux qui avaient subi les plus gros dégâts.  
J'étais soulagé, mon pire cauchemar était mort. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Mais j'étais aussi contrariée et gênée. Le fait qu'il s'en prenne aux gars et Castle mais surtout à Jenny et Sarah-Grace qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec cette vengeance.

Castle vînt s'asseoir à mes côtés dans la salle d'attente.  
\- Ça va ? Me demanda t-il.  
\- C'est de ma faute... Dis-je, tête basse en regardant le sol.  
\- Non, dit-il en posant sa main sur la mienne. Je te l'ai déjà dis ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Je...  
\- Et je continuerai à te le dire jusqu'à que tu le comprennes.  
\- Merci.  
\- Toujours.  
Il fallait que je présente mes excuses aux autres avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux, je leur devais bien ça.  
\- Excuse-moi, je...  
\- Oui, vas-y, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.  
Ils étaient dans deux salles différentes. Ryan,Jenny et Sarah-Grace dans l'une et Espo et Lanie dans l'autre.  
Je me dirigeais vers la première, toquais et rentrais.  
\- Hey ! Dis-je en rentrant.  
Ryan s'approcha de moi.  
\- Hey Beckett !  
\- Comment vont-elles ?  
\- Un peu secouées mais ça va mieux.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Ça va aussi. Je suis content que tout soit finis.  
\- Je suis désolée, tu sais. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Jenny et Sarah...  
\- Elles vont bien c'est le plus important. C'est pas comme si tu l'avais laissé faire, merci de t'être imposer.  
\- De rien, c'est normal.  
\- C'est finit, hein ? Me demanda t-il comme pour se rassurer définitivement.  
\- Oui, grâce à toi. Merci Kevin.  
Il me prit dans ses bras. Jenny s'approcha.  
\- Je suis désolée... Lui dis-je.  
\- Je sais.  
Ryan la prit par l'épaule et dit :  
\- On va rentrer.  
Il se retourna vers sa fille et dit :  
\- Dès qu'on a finit ici ma chérie, on rentre à la maison.  
\- Oui mais papa il faut que je parle à Rick.  
\- Oui, ma puce.  
Je souriais. J'étais heureuse, ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis quelques temps.  
Je me dirigeais vers l'autre porte. Je toquais et rentrais.  
\- Salut Kate !  
\- Salut Lanie.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, nous dit-elle en sortant.  
\- Ça va ? Demandais-je à Javier.  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question.  
\- Ça va mieux. Je voulais te dire...  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
\- Avec tout...  
\- C'est finit Kate.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Tout le monde va bien c'est le principal.  
Il me prit dans ses bras.  
\- Maintenant, on va rentrer tranquillement. Dit-il en mettant son bras sur mes épaules et en marchant vers la sortie. Tu vas rentrer auprès de ton prince charmant.  
\- Roh, arrête !  
\- Le héros de la journée.  
\- Comment ça le héros ?  
\- Le sauveur de petites filles qui ce soir se transformera en...  
\- Ok c'est bon ferme là maintenant !  
Je rigolais de bon cœur tout comme lui.  
On rejoignit Castle et Lanie, au même moment Ryan et sa famille sortait aussi.

POV : Castle  
Sarah-Grace sauta dans mes bras du moins ce qu'il en restait au vue de la balle que je m'étais prise quelques heures auparavant.  
\- Doucement ma chérie, il a mal au bras, dit Ryan.  
\- Ah oui j'avais oublié, désolé Rick.  
\- C'est pas grave, lui dis-je.  
Je me rendais compte que cette expérience ne l'avait guère traumatisée. Elle avait le sourire et ne semblait pas perturber. Ce qui me soulageais.  
\- Tout le monde, je veux vous présenter mon héros, dit-elle en me pointant du doigt.  
Les autres faisaient mine d'applaudir.  
\- Vous savez que j'avais pas compris ce qui se passait, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux. C'est quand j'ai entendu Rick crier et qu'il m'a sauté dessus. Heureusement que tu étais là.  
Elle me regardait de ses petits yeux bleus. Elle était adorable.  
J'avais réagis par instinct, n'ayant pas réfléchis. Et je pense que j'agirais plus souvent avec mon instinct à présent.  
\- Merci, dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.  
Jenny et Ryan nous regardait les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient déjà venus me remercier pour mes actions. Notamment le fait que je me sois pris une balle pour leur fille, pour m'être interposé pour la vie de leur petite progéniture. Après cette discussion, nous décidions tous de rentrer chez nous.  
Je marchais dans la rue main dans la main avec Kate. J'avais décidé de l'a raccompagnée chez elle.  
\- C'est vraiment courageux ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, me dit-elle.  
\- C'est normal. C'est l'instinct paternel qui ressort.  
Elle se pressa contre mon épaule. Nous étions arrivés devant chez elle. Je pensais que ce serait bien de la laisser un peu seule pour qu'elle se repose après tous les événements récents. Je passerais la voir plus tard.  
Je me trouvais en face d'elle, l'a tenant par la taille.  
\- Merci de m'avoir sortit de là, me dit-elle.  
\- Toujours.  
Elle sourit, caressa ma joue et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un doux et tendre baiser. Elle y fit passer tout l'amour qu'elle me portait n'étant pas prête à l'exprimer avec des paroles.  
Je me séparais d'elle et lui dis :  
\- Je t'appelle plus tard.  
\- D'accord.  
Je l'a regardé s'éloigner et elle disparut dans le hall de son immeuble.  
Je pris un taxi et rentrais chez moi.

POV : Beckett  
Une fois enfin rentrée, je m'affalais sur le canapé et je pensais à Rick. J'aurais pu lui dire de monter, j'en avais envie mais passer un peu de temps seule me ferais du bien. Je décidais d'appeler mon père pour savoir si il était bien arrivé dans sa cabane près de l'eau.  
\- Allô papa ?  
\- Oui Katie, j'allais t'appeler je viens juste d'arriver.  
\- Je t'ai devancé. Je voulais juste être sûr que tu sois bien arriver.  
\- Katie, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comment tu te sens ?  
\- Ça va, je viens de rentrer. Je vais aller me faire couler un bain.  
\- Je te laisse alors, je t'aime chérie.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, à plus tard.  
Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et fis couler l'eau. Je ne pris pas de livre voulant juste me vider la tête.  
Je me déshabillais et glissais dans l'eau chaude.  
Cette agréable sensation, mes muscles s'apaisaient, je fermais les yeux et appréciais ce moment.  
Après une heure de détente, je décidais de m'installer sur le canapé et de regarder la télé. Je n'avais pas faim. J'avais toujours cette sensation d'avoir fais du mal aux personnes que j'aimais.  
Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait détruit ma vie, détruit ma sérénité.  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, je séchais mes larmes et l'ouvris. C'était Castle.  
\- Hey !  
\- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?  
Il tenait une bouteille de vin.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'une bonne enquête résolu sans un bon verre de vin ? Dit-il tout souriant, ce qui me fis aussi sourire.  
\- Viens, rentre.  
Il enleva sa veste et nous servis deux verres. On s'installa sur le canapé et il me fixa de ses beaux yeux bleus.  
\- Je croyais que tu m'avais promis de ne plus pleurer à cause de lui.  
\- J'ai pas...  
\- Si je le vois.  
\- C'est juste que c'est dur Rick.  
\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et caressa mon dos. Je me délectais de son odeur si enivrante.  
Il recula et me dit :  
\- Tu as mangé ?  
\- Non, j'ai pas très faim.  
\- Ben moi oui.  
Il prit son téléphone et commanda chinois pour deux.  
\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais pas faim.  
\- Oh tu changera d'avis quand ce sera arriver.  
\- T'es pas possible, dis-je d'un ton exaspérée et amusée.  
\- Je sais, dit-il en m'embrassant.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Martha et Alexis ?  
\- Ma muse a besoin de moi.  
\- Rick, tu aurais dû rester avec elles. Profite de ces instants de repos pour passer du temps avec ta famille.  
\- Tu fais partis de ma famille.  
Je souriais. Il savait s'y prendre avec les mots.  
Depuis qu'il était arrivé, j'avais ce sourire collé sur mon visage. Ça devait être ridicule.

Notre commande arriva et Castle posa les plats sur la table basse.  
\- Mmm, tu sens cette odeur et après tu oses me dire que tu n'as pas faim.  
\- C'est vrai que ça m'a ouvert l'appétit.  
Il me donna des baguettes et une boîte et nous commençâmes à manger.  
Nous parlions de tout et de rien. À la fin du repas, il se leva pour débarrasser mais je l'en empêcha.  
\- Laisse moi faire, c'est chez moi.  
\- Et alors, ça veut pas dire que je dois rien faire.  
\- Lâche ça ! Lui dis-je en essayant de lui arracher la boîte des mains.  
\- A une seule condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Tu me masse le dos ce soir.  
\- Dans tes rêves.  
\- Oh dans mes rêves, tu fais plus que me masser.  
Je lui arrachai la boîte et jetai tous à la poubelle.  
Une fois finis, je me couchais sur le canapé et fus bientôt rejointe par Rick qui s'allongea sur moi.  
Il cala sa tête dans mon cou et soupira.  
Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux doux et soigneux.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'on était dans cette position et que j'écoutais sa respiration lente et régulière. Je me demandais si il ne s'était pas endormi.  
Je lui soufflais à l'oreille :  
\- Rick... Rick...  
Il leva la tête et vu son visage adorable et perdu, je pouvais affirmer qu'il s'était endormi.  
Il se recala dans mon cou en poussant des petits soupirs.  
\- Mmm  
\- On va au lit...  
\- Mmm  
\- Faudrait que tu te bouges.  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi non ?  
\- J'attends mon massage.  
\- Tu te lève et tu l'as ton massage. Ok ?  
\- Ok chef !  
J'aimais son côté gamin et joueur qui me remontai le moral et me faisait oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.  
Après avoir éteint la télé, je le rejoignais dans le lit. Il était tout habillé et allongé.  
\- Il faut que je te déshabille aussi.  
Il rigola et me dit :  
\- Viens là, en ouvrant les bras.  
Je m'allongeais sur lui. Il me serra fort et laissa sa langue voyager dans mon cou.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et j'approfondis son baiser en quémandant l'accès à sa langue, qu'il accepta bien sûr. Je déboutonnais sa chemise en laissant glisser mes doigts sur son torse. Puis je m'attaquais à son pantalon, je défis sa ceinture et sa braguette et lui enlevais son vêtement le laissant en boxer.  
\- Ça te dérange si je te masse demain ? Lui demandais-je fatiguée.  
\- Non, c'est comme tu veux.  
J'éteignais la lumière et m'allongeais à côté de lui posant ma tête sur son torse.  
\- Bonne nuit.  
\- Bonne nuit, lui dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

POV : Castle

J'ouvrais les yeux doucement après cette nuit agitée. Ma muse dormait contre moi. Je me redressais et m'appuyais sur le coude pour pouvoir admirer la magnifique femme qui dormait à mes côtés. Mon esprit divaguait sur cette nuit.  
 **Flash-back**  
 **J'étais sur un bateau, on naviguait. La mer était calme. Un bon moment de détente, allongé au soleil. Quand tout à coup, mon corps était secoué ce que je trouvais bizarre puisque que l'eau était calme. On me donnait des coups. Ma vision se brouilla et j'ouvris les yeux sortant de mon rêve.**  
 **\- Non Josh !**  
 **C'était Kate qui faisait un cauchemar, elle bougeait dans tous les sens comme si elle se débattait.**  
 **\- Arrête !**  
 **\- Kate...**  
 **J'essayais de maîtriser ses bras avant qu'elle me blesse ou qu'elle se blesse elle même.**  
 **\- Kate...**  
 **Je caressais sa joue alors qu'elle reprenait conscience de la réalité.**  
 **\- Hey... C'est rien. C'est fini... C'est finit, lui dis-je en l'a serrant dans mes bras.**  
 **Elle pleurait en silence mais je sentais ses larmes coulaient sur mon épaule.**  
 **Ses sanglots se calmaient peu à peu. Je l'a tenais toujours contre moi.**  
 **Fin du flash-back.**  
Je m'étais douté qu'elle allait avoir des visions cette nuit. C'était pour ça que j'étais couché à côté d'elle en ce moment même. Pour la réconforter, lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule et que j'étais là. Que je serais toujours là.  
La suite de la soirée avait été plus agréable.  
Flash-back  
 **Une heure après, Kate s'était calmée. Elle était couchée contre moi. Je caressais son épaule pendant qu'elle traçait des petits cercles sur mon torse. Ses doigts fins me procuraient de douces sensations.**  
 **\- Dors Kate, je suis là.**  
 **\- Je n'y arrive pas. J'arrive pas à m'enlever ses visions de l'esprit.**  
 **Bien décidé à aider ma muse et d'humeur câline, je changeais de position et me couchais sur elle. Je relevais la tête et lui dis :**  
 **\- Tu sais que je connais un moyen de nous vider l'esprit ?**  
 **\- Oh et qu'est ce que c'est monsieur l'écrivain ? Est-ce agréable ? Dit-elle en rentrant dans mon jeu.**  
 **Je laissais mes doigts s'aventuraient sous son tee-shirt.**  
 **\- Oh, extrêmement agréable. En tout cas c'est bien ce que me fait comprendre ma partenaire à chaque fois que nous le faisions.**  
 **\- Oh et que dit-elle ?**  
 **\- Elle ne dit rien. Elle pousse des gémissements, des soupirs. Elle enfonce ses griffes dans mon dos. Elle tire sur mes cheveux. Elle me rapproche d'elle en entourant ma taille de ses longues jambes fines et douce, très douce.**  
 **Kate avait exécuté toutes les actions que j'avais dites au moment où je les avais prononcé.**  
 **\- Ah si j'oubliais elle dit des choses.**  
 **\- Hum hum...**  
 **\- Elle me dit d'aller plus vite... Dis-je en mimant des coups de bassin contre elle.**  
 **\- Elle me dit aussi d'aller plus profond...**  
J'accélérais **mes mouvements. Elle rougissait. Elle avait chaud et moi aussi d'ailleurs.**  
 **Elle approcha son visage du mien et scellait nos lèvres ensemble. Elle mit sa main sur ma nuque et accentua le baiser demandant accès à ma langue que j'acceptais avec grand plaisir. Nos langues se caressèrent, se frôlèrent, profitant chacune de sa jumelle.**  
 **La suite se passa très vite, nous nous retrouvâmes nus comme des vers laissant nos corps faire la chose la plus naturelle entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Fin du flash-back.**

Je l'a contemplais, elle était magnifique.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et émergea de son sommeil.  
\- Hey... Me dit-elle.  
\- Hey !  
\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je te regarde dormir.  
Elle baissa la tête et se cacha dans les coussins.  
\- Et ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda t-elle toujours cachée.  
\- Heu... Une demi-heure je crois.  
Elle était gênée.  
\- Kate.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Regarde-moi.  
Elle leva la tête et ancra son regard dans le mien.  
\- Tu es magnifique.  
Elle sourit et baissa la tête à nouveau.  
Elle me faisait rire, toute mignonne et gênée comme ça. Elle n'était pas habituée à mes compliments et pourtant elle allait devoir s'y habituer. Je lui répéterai encore et encore jusqu'à qu'elle le comprenne.  
\- Kate, regarde moi.  
Elle leva la tête. Elle rougissait.  
Je laissais mon regard se balader sur son corps. Je fis glisser le drap sur ses jambes pour mieux admirer sa poitrine, son ventre, ses hanches. Je laissais mes doigts caressaient ses douces parties.  
\- Arête ! Me dit-elle tout sourire, les joues rougies.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De me regarder comme ça.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Avec tes yeux comme ça... Dit-elle en mettant sa main devant mon visage.  
\- Avec quoi d'autre veux-tu que je te regarde ? Dis-je en rigolant. Elle rigolait aussi. Le son de ce rire cristallin me rendait encore plus amoureux d'elle.  
Elle caressa ma joue et m'embrassa tendrement.  
Elle se recoucha et fixa le mur.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Heu... Tu sais maintenant que le commissariat a été détruit, je...  
\- Hé,hé,hé ! Dis-je en levant une main. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ne pense à ça. Du moins pas pour l'instant. On est tranquille, là alors on ne pense à rien d'autre que nous.  
Ça pouvait paraître égoïste mais étant donné tous les rebondissements de ses dernières semaines. C'était la première fois que nous pouvions lâcher la pression et ne penser à rien.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, on ne pense rien qu'à nous, dit-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau.  
Elle me poussa gentiment et me dit :  
\- Alors tu le veux ton massage ?  
\- Oh que oui !  
Je m'étais allongé sur le ventre et elle avait prit place sur mes fesses.  
Elle faisait des va et vient de haut en bas en appuyant bien sur mes épaules.  
Ses doigts fins qui glissaient sur ma peau était la plus douce des tortures. La douceur dont elle me faisait part à ce moment-là était une sensation exquise.  
\- Ça fait du bien ?  
\- Mmm, t'as de doigts de fée.  
\- Je sais.  
Elle se déplaça sur mes cuisses et passa ses mains sous mon boxer. Elle malaxa mes fesses fermement.  
\- Oh oui.  
Mes muscles étaient enfin détendus depuis le temps que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel moment de détente.

POV : Beckett  
Je le massais depuis un moment déjà et il ne semblait pas vouloir que j'arrête.  
\- C'est bon ? Dis-je en me penchant vers son oreille.  
\- Non...  
\- Je sens que je vais en avoir pour des heures encore, dis-je en rigolant.  
\- C'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais du bien, au contraire c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir.  
Le téléphone de Castle sonna, je me décalai mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil.  
\- Castle, ton portable ! Dis-je en me vautrant à côté.  
\- Mmm, ça rappellera si c'est important. Continue s'il te plaît...  
J'en revenais pas, il pouvait vraiment être fainéant parfois. Je m'en rappellerais la prochaine fois que je devrais le masser.  
\- T'es pas croyable ! Dis-je en me levant.  
J'allais chercher son portable et le lui jeta sur le dos.  
\- Aïe ! Cria t-il en se tournant.  
\- C'est ta fille.  
Je quittais la chambre et allais préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Cinq minutes après, il sortit de la chambre et me rejoignit derrière le comptoir.  
Il ne s'était pas habillé, il était toujours en boxer. Il n'avait pas une parfaite musculature mais ça m'étais égal. J'adorais ses formes.  
\- La vue vous plaît mademoiselle Beckett ? Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.  
Je souris et lui balança un chiffon qui traînait sur le comptoir.  
Il fit le tour et vint m'embrasser.  
\- Qu'est ce que voulait ta fille ? Lui demandais-je.  
\- Des nouvelles, dit-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.  
\- Mais encore...  
\- C'est tout.  
Il descendait encore et encore, happant la peau de mon cou.  
Il s'éloigna de moi et alla s'asseoir boire son café.  
Nous avions passé la journée à ne rien faire à part se relaxer et se détendre.

POV : Castle  
Quelques mois plus tard, le commissariat avait été remis à neuf, Kate avait reprit son poste et j'étais à ses côtés comme toujours et pour toujours. Notre relation avait évolué, nous étions fiancés à présent et elle avait emménagé au loft avec moi. Lanie et Espo avaient aussi emménagé ensemble. Ryan et Jenny avaient eu un autre enfant, un petit garçon.  
Kate avait pris des vacances et nous étions allés dans les Hamptons.

Nous étions allongés dans les transats en maillot de bain profitant de cette belle journée. Elle était à moitié allongé sur moi.  
Elle leva la tête et m'embrassa. Elle me regardait et je voyais bien qu'elle voulait quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas le dire.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Elle souriait.  
\- Rien...  
\- Si il y a quelque chose, lui dis-je.  
Elle m'embrassa tendrement et me dit :  
\- Je me disais juste que j'avais énormément de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés.  
J'étais touché de cette déclaration. Je lui pris la main et montrais la bague de fiançailles qui trônait sur son doigt et lui dis :  
\- Tu m'aura à tes côtés toute ta vie.  
Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, l'émeraude rencontrant l'azur et me déclara :  
\- Je t'aime Rick.  
\- Je t'aime aussi Kate.  
Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que je passerais le restant de ma vie perdus dans l'intensité de ses yeux.


End file.
